Secret's That are Meant to Stay Quiet
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Max loves Kai and his secret come out during a interview. Yaoi,COMPLETE.KaixMax,BryanxRei, TalaxTyson, IanxKevin,SpencerxRobertlast[last three seen much],MichaelxLee, KennyxEmily [last two are close to the end]. Mariah lovers, don't read.
1. The Truth

**A/N:** I was mad so I thought I write somethng like this. This isMax/Kai implied and might be a one-shot.That is entirly up to y'all.Please feel free to tell me what you think about it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own beyblade or any characters in it, so don't sue me.

* * *

It's funny how a simple crush can change into love. How one minute you think your life is perfect and that you have everything you need and want then that certain someone comes in and changes it all. They say that love can be tricky, that it's unpredictable. In this case it's true.

His beautiful crimson eyes, two-toned hair, pale skin with blue shark like fins on each of his cheeks, his cold attitude, all makes me want him, but it's wrong. Why? He's a male and so am I. We are completely different. He's antisocial and I'm out and open.

Me. Everyone thinks I'm the happy go lucky kid that they see, but I'm not. Deep inside it's a front. If people where to find out that I, Max Tate, is in love with the sourpuss then what would they think? What would Kai think if he knew?

Life isn't always fair they say. They say it's not meant to be understood and that everything's happens for a reason. But why is that always true? Why do secrets come out when they aren't supposed to come out at all? Why did I half to say it out loud? Especially with everyone sitting there.

The room was filled with journalist and other people, who shouldn't get their greedy hands on this type of information. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown an extra head or something, but I didn't care. That reporter had no right to say anything about Kai.

(About five minutes earlier)

"During the worlds, Rei, how did it feel about going against Bryan, Kai's other team?" Rei looked around at the people in front of him.

"Truth be told I was nervous, but I knew I had to do it and that my friends and teammates were with me no matter what."

"Where is Kai anyway?" Another journalist asked. I looked at Tyson and Rei, then at the other teams in the room.

"We don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Who cares about him. He probably in Russia with the Demolition Boys, trying to find way to take over the world. He's a no body." A blonde hair woman said. I glared at her.

"I care! He is somebody, you idiot. He's my caption, teammate, friend and crush. You don't know what goes on in his head or what he does in his free time, but I do. I've seen him during his moments of peace. He is just another boy who need help in the world but doesn't want ask." I snapped standing up and knocking my chair over.

I stopped and thought about what I said. I realized that I told them my secret, but I was too angry to care at the moment. They knew nothing about Kai. They haven't seen him breakdown, but I did. They haven't seen his soft spot, but I have.

"You have a crush on another boy?" the blonde bitched asked.

"Yes I do. I will admit that I'm gay." I said calmly. "And there is nothing anybody can say or do to change my mind. I love Kai and that's all there is to it."

With that I grabbed my coat and left. Now that my secret was out, I didn't know what to do. Kai was going to find out, kick me off the team and I was going to be rejected by everyone. I opened my wallet and checked how much money I had on me. Twenty-five dollars. The rest of my money was in my room at dad's shop.

Turning down a road, I decided that I was leaving Japan to go anywhere as long as it wasn't here. The wind blew my hair slightly, the blond locks flying around a little. My eyes stayed focused on what was straight ahead of me.

'_Kai Thank You for letting me see your sensitive side. Thank you for letting me see the real you, not the mask you show everyone else. I'm sorry but I can't help but to love you.' _I thought as I arrived at my dad's shop.

I walked up to my room and grabbed my duffel bag throwing some clothes, my beyblade, my CD player and some other stuff in it. I went into my closet and brought out the box that I was putting the money I was saving in. I grabbed it and put about three hundred in my wallet and the rest in my bag. This was the money I was saving since I could remember.

I wrote a quick note to Dad and told him that I had to get away for awhile and that I would call every now and then, if he still talked to me that was. I called a cab to take me to the airport. While I waited, I put on a cloak with a hood to it so no one would recognize me and tell anyone else where I was heading.

The cab honked for me. I sighed and lefted without looking back. I left my home, my family, and my friends, my memories and Kai behind. '_For now anyway. I'll be back again just not intil I'm ready to face you all. Mainly you, Kai, mainly you."_

With that the plane took off and I couldn't help let a teardrop down my face. "Bye for now, everyone." I whispered, watching as Japan got farther and farther away. Till the day I come back, my life in Japan is nothing but a thing in the past.

* * *

So do you like it?Or hate it?Should I continue?Whatever you think please let me know. R&R! 


	2. Finding You

Thanks to **Kenzie Jadenwie**,**amazed by angel**,**minxyminx** and **Celestial-Dragon-Demon** for your reviews.More then I thought actually so yea I'm really surprised right now.Anyway there is going to another chapter and that's about it. I'll start writing it as soon as Iget this posted, so chapter three might be up within the next couple of days, two at the most

**Disclaimer:**I don't own beyblade or any characters in it, so don't sue me.

**Chapter two**

**Kai's POV**

It's been about a month now since you left. You told you father that you would call so I had hoped you would've by now. I'm worried. What if something bad happen to you? What if you are dead now? What if someone kidnapped you when you ran away and we don't know? Max you're my best friend, so why did you run?

Judy and Mr. Tate have been worried to death about you. We all are. I'm glad you told us instead of keeping it from us. We have people out all over the world looking for you. I miss you and your constant sugar high. The way you cheered up everyone even if they didn't admit it you knew you did.

Even the Demolition Boys are looking for you. They may not know you well like the rest of us Bladebreakers, but they worried. I haven't ate much or slept well since I found out you left without saying goodbye. It must be painfully obvious cause even Tyson sees it.

I never thought of you as more then my friend, Max; I'll give you that. But now that I think about it, I think I have feelings for you too. I never had been in a relationship before so I'm not sure what is like. I told Rei and the Demo Boy's this and they agree. They think I have feeling for you, that I like might even love you.

Guess that would explain the funny feeling I got in my stomach everytime I needed a shoulder to cry on and you let me cry in till I feel asleep. Or why it felt so right in your arms. Or that I could talk to you about anything. When I needed advice about feelings or something like that, I came to you cause I trusted you.

Your mother overheard my conversation with Rei when I told him about the funny feeling and surprisingly she was happy about it, though she that if I ever hurt you I would die slow painful death. Even your Dad, Michael, Steve, Eddie, Emily and Rick threatened me that if I hurt you physically or emotionally they come after me. Scary bunch when you put them all together, really.

So yea now all of our friends know that I care about you. They said they would respect our wishes to be together or if we choose to stay friends but that not my decision alone. You also have a say so in this too. I miss you badly. So badly that everyone has seen me cry. I just don't feel hole without you and I really want to feel your present next to me again.

I want to see you, to be in your arms like before, to have someone to talk to. I know there are a lot of people for me to talk to but it just doesn't feel right. That's why I'm going to find you and bring you home. I'm coming after you, not for the sake of our friends and your family but for me also.

"Kai, Tala is on the phone. He says that they saw Max…" I snatched the phone from Rei as soon as he said your name.

"Tala? Did you find Max? How is he? He's not hurt is he?" I asked. I don't care if I sounded like a fool or a weakling; I just wanted to see you again, Max.

Kai calm down. We saw him and now Ian is following him. Tala said and I could swear I heard him laughing at me.

"Whatever you do don't let him out of sight or let him leave Russia, okay?" I said hurriedly.

No problem. Just hurry and get here and we'll have one Max for ya. Tala replied. We will go get him as soon as Ian calls and tells us the location. Bye

"See ya." I said eagerly and hung up the phone. I turned to see Tyson, Kenny, and Rei standing there, watching me. "Rei call Judy and tell her that Max is in Russia and that I'm going to go and get him. I'm going to call the Hiwatari helicopter and leave as soon as I can."

They nodded and I ran into our room to grab my cellphone. Once I was ready to leave for Russia I remember I forgot to pack my duffel bag. I growled in annoyance but I wasn't going back for it.

"Hey Kai forgetting something?" Tyson asked holding up the stupid duffel bag, smirking. I smiled and thanked him. Getting into the helicopter I grabbed the end of my scarf so the door wouldn't close on it. '_Max here I come and I can't wait to see you.'_

I watched as Tyson and Rei ran back into safety distance and wave. I waved back a little as we took off into the air. During the whole flight I fidget and was extremely nervous. Was this normal? You did say once that you felt nervous before your bey battles and that it was natural, so I guess it is, isn't it? Whatever I just want to see you again that's all.

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry about Kai being really ooc in this, but I found out he's hard to write.Oh and I'll try to make the next chapter longer.R&R,please. 


	3. Together Again and Another Chance

Sorry this chapter is late but things got confusing around here for me. Anyway, I figured this is going to have more chapters then I thought and I had to change the rating of this story cause Bryan and Ian. Also sorry for all the talking in this chapter and if it sucks. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to **Kenzie Jadenwie **and **storm-of-insanity** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own beyblade or any characters in it, so don't sue me.

"" people on the other end of the phone""

**Chapter T****hree**

Max walked into a hotel and paid for a room. It wasn't fancy or anything just something normal. He had feeling he was being watched so he really didn't pay attention to what it looked like, as long as he got into his room. His room had a bed, a fold out couch, a small counter with a little stove like top and a small sink for dishes. The bathroom was just like any other bathroom.

Max sighed and fell onto the bed. He was in Russia and had been walking around for hours in the freezing cold trying to lose whoever it was watching him. '_Maybe it's one of the Demolition Boys. Nah can't be. They wouldn't care much for me. They only care for Kai and that's it. Speaking of Kai wondering what he's up to?'_

Max closed his eyes and gave into the darkness that had been nagging at him for some time.

* * *

Ian watched as Max closed the to room 208. He smirked and brought out Bryan's cellphone and called their house. "Hey, found him." 

""Good. Kai is on his way. Where are you?"" Tala voice fluttered from the other end.

"Victoria's Hotel. Room 208." Ian replied smugly.

""Alright make sure he doesn't leave before we get there."" Ian hung up and watched the door like he was supposed to do. '_I should become a private detective.'

* * *

_

Max came out of his slumber when somebody knocked on the door. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had been asleep for only two hours. He sighed and rubbed the rest of the sleep away. '_Who would be knocking on my door. Maybe somebody got the wrong room number or something.'_

There was another knock and he walked over to the door. Opening it a few good inches peered out. "Yes? Can I… Uh oh." Max muttered when he saw the Demolition Boys standing there. He tried to slam the door, but foot stopped it.

"Max, let us in." Tala demanded. Max stayed there thinking about his choice. Either way the Demo Boy's were going to find a way in, so he opened door allowing them in. "Never thought you as the type to run away."

"I'm not running away, Tala, I just needed to get away for awhile. Anyway why are you here?"

"To take you home, what else?" Ian said sitting down. "You know, you caused an uproar when you just left."

Max just walked over the to the bed and fell down on it again. "Let me guess, it was Ian who was following me, right?"

"Yep." Max groaned and turned his head to face them. Bryan and Spencer stood up while Tala and Ian sat on the couch. They all were looking at him, watching his every move. Bryan sat on the bed next to Max and asked, "Why didn't you call like you said you would?"

Max turned away and shrugged. He was about to fall asleep again, but Spencer spoke. " Why did you leave?"

"Like I said I needed to get away."

"Or where you afraid of what people would think of you?" Bryan asked. Max didn't move or say anything. "Just to let you know, everyone wants to see you again."

"Alright I'll go home. Just go away so I can sleep." Max said irritably.

"Somebody coming to get you. Ian, grab his bag. Spencer can you pick up Max?" Tala asked looking at Max, who jumped up glaring at them.

"I don't need a babysitter, damn it. I'll go home when I feel like it." Max snapped. Tala just smirked.

"I don't think so. You caused enough trouble for everyone and worried my little brother to death. I promised him I find you and bring you home and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Spencer tried to grab Max, but Max pulled away. He glared at them before heading to the bathroom. Max slammed the door and locked it. He sat down against the door, still glaring at nothing.

"Max open the door, now." Tala yelled through the door. Max ignored him but instead got up and walked over to the sink. "Max, I promised Kai that I come and get you. You know, Tyson told me he didn't look well lately and that he's been real upset since you left. You should have heard how happy he sounded when we told him we found you."

"Max open the damn door right now." Bryan demanded. When he received no reply, he kicked the door. "You won't then I will."

The boy in the bathroom jumped when he heard something hit the door. He looked at it in shock. He heard another thud against the poor door and decided to just open it. He glared at the two in front of him while they grabbed each of his arms.

"Let go of me!" Max said. Spencer walked up and threw Max over his shoulder and left the room. "Put me down, Spencer. Damn it, put me down."

"Scream all you want, but you're coming with us." Tala snapped. Both, Tala and Bryan glared at the blond when he opened his mouth again. Max shut his mouth and didn't say another thing. Bryan opened up a cab door and let Spencer get in first.

Spencer sat Max next to him and Bryan got on Max's other side. Tala got in followed by Ian. "Are you happy now?"

On the way to their house Max fell asleep, leaning his head on Spencer shoulder. Spencer didn't mind and let the boy sleep in peace. When they arrived, Spencer picked up the boy and laid him in Tala's room. Now all they had to do was make sure Max didn't get up and run again till Kai got there.

* * *

Max woke a few hours later at the sound of glass breaking and somebody yelling. "Ian come back here!" Something else broke and Max jumped when something or somebody was thrown against the door, breaking it down. Ian flew in and landed on his back. 

"Bryan that was my DAMN DOOR." Max heard Tala scream. Bryan stomped into the room, over to Ian and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Spencer, grab Bryan, right now."

Bryan brought up his fist and was about to bring it down when they heard somebody whimper in a corner. They turned their heads to find Max wide eyes and frighten. Tala and Spencer ran into the room and looked at Max too.

"Great! Not only did you break my door now you woken up Max and scared him. Nice going you two!" Tala snapped. Tala went over to small blond and sat beside him. "Max, it's okay, this is normal."

"Normal? Trying to kill each other is normal?" Max asked backing away from the tall red head as if he was murder. Tala sighed.

"No what he meant was that Ian and Bryan fighting like this is normal. Max we are not going to hurt you, I promise." Spencer said, also sitting on Tala's bed. Max still backed up till he fell off the end of the bed. "Ian, Bryan I think it'll be best if y'all went to your rooms for right now."

Bryan glared at Ian and left without a word. Ian sat up groaning and cursed. "Max, sorry about that. You weren't meant to see all this. Really we wouldn't hurt you, not even Bryan, though he does have a bad temper. If he takes his anger out on anything or anybody it's usually me."

Ian left, limping slightly and rubbing his back. Tala pinched the bridge of his nose while Spencer looked over at Max who was still on the floor. Spencer held out his hand to Max. Max hesitated for a moment before taking it. Spencer pulled him back on the bed and watched the younger blonde.

"You ok?" Tala asked.

"Yea. I'm just…" Max's stomach cut him off by giving a loud rumble, "hungry."

Spencer and Tala laughed and told him to follow. On the way down the hall, Tala stopped at a door with a 'stay out' sign on it. " Hey Bryan, can you go ahead and fix dinner? Max is hungry."

Max heard a muffle 'sure' and Bryan came out, still a little mad, but seemed calm enough to for Max to be okay with. Bryan rose an eyebrow when Max moved closer to Spencer and Tala. He could tell Max was nervous about being around him and couldn't blame him. First, he tried to kill the blond's friend, Rei, and then nearly beat the crap out of Ian in front of him.

"Max I'm not going to hurt you. If I even **thought** about it, Kai would kill me. Would you like anything special for dinner?" Bryan asked when they reached the kitchen. Before Max could say anything, the door bell rung. Tala went and answered it.

Max froze when he heard Kai's voice flooding from around the corner. Max looked around to see if there was escape route and only found one. Problem was Bryan and Spencer was blocking the back door so he couldn't escape. He gulped nervously when footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer.

Max felt like a trapped animal. He could feel his blood go cold and he began to sweat. Bryan and Spencer saw that Max was scared, nervous, and trying to find a way out of this mess. Kai and Tala appeared in the doorway. When Kai saw Max he felt a weight left from his shoulders.

"Heh, hey Kai." Max said laughing nervously. Kai kept his face emotionless as he went and stood in front of Max. Max swallowed nervously, looking up into crimson eyes. Kai grabbed Max and pulled him into a hug.

"If you ever run away again, I'm going to lock you up inside a room." Kai muttered. He smiled when he felt Max relax a little and wrap his own arms around the older boy.

"Touching as this may be, I would like to start supper." Bryan said, breaking up Kai and Max's little moment. Max stomach took that precise second to rumble. "See even his stomach agrees with me."

Max blushed slightly and buried his face into Kai's neck. "Your not turning into another Tyson are you?" Kai asked.

"No, it just I haven't ate since last night."

"Oh lord." Bryan and Spencer moaned at the same time.

"What, why? You know that's not good. Bryan fixed something to eat. Are you ok? Not feeling sick or faint or…"

"Tala, I'm fine." Max shrieked when Tala pulled him away from Kai and felt his forehead. The other three in the room chuckled. "Really Tala, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"And that's why you haven't ate since last night, right?" Tala asked glaring at the small American in front of him.

"No. I was to busy trying to get the person following me off my trail, thank you very much." Max retorted. "By the way when did you become the mother hen?"

"He was always like that, but only if there is no one else around. Your lucky to get to see this side of him." Ian said walking into the room. " Tala is the mother hen, Spencer is like the father and Kai, Bryan and I are like their children or something. Big family and apparently you're one of us now."

Bryan and Kai growled at being called children, Tala blushed and Spencer smirked. Max watched all this in amusement, before his stomach gave another loud rumble. All eyes fell on the youngest in the room. Max blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Bryan get cooking." Tala ordered.

"Yes, mother." Bryan replied. Tala took off his shoe and threw it at Bryan and hit him in back of the head. Ian laughed and dodged a knife that was thrown at him, courteous of Bryan. Max gripped Kai tightly when the knife flew by him.

"Bryan, damn it. Max is in here." Tala snapped. "Stop scaring the poor boy."

"Sorry Max."

* * *

Dinner went rather well, if you consider insult flying back and forth between Ian and Bryan all right. Max sat between Kai and Spencer to make sure that if Bryan and Ian got into another fight, he wouldn't get hurt. Finally Tala had had enough of it and hit them over the head with a saucepan. 

"Another insult that come out of anyone's mouth is going to be training outside in the cold for 48 hours straight." Tala warned. Ian and Bryan didn't say another thing to each other but instead Ian, Spencer, Max, and Tala started a conversation while Bryan started daydreaming or so that what Max thought since Bryan seemed someplace else.

Kai just listened to them and watched Max out of the corner of his eye. Max ate happily, laughing and joking with Ian. Max threw a questioning look at Ian and nodded toward Bryan. Ian mouthed 'I'll explain later' and Max nodded.

"You know, y'all aren't all bad like I first thought." Max said. "I'm still can't believe Bryan can cook something this good. (1)"

"Yea but you, other then Kai, have seen this side of us." Tala replied picking up the dishes and laid them in the sink. "Ian it's your turn for the dishes."

Ian groaned and pouted. Tala glared at him, before taking Max up to his room with Kai behind them. When they got in, Tala locked the door and walked over to the bed. Max sat down wondering what these two were up to.

"Um… You two or going to half to share this room. Bryan won't let someone else stay in his, Ian's is a mess and Spencer like's for no one to mess with his stuff." Tala said sitting next to Kai. "Just don't do anything on my bed."

"Tala." Kai said through clenched teeth, pushing Tala onto the floor. Tala landed on his butt with a thud.

"Kai that hurt." Tala wined rubbing his sore bottom. Max tried not to laugh at Tala childness. Max thought that Tala looked better pouting then having a scowl on his face. It made him look more human, more alive, so much more like he was a normal boy. He got an idea.

"Kai you came to take me back right?"

"Right." Kai answered cautiously when Max got the, oh so innocent look that meant trouble on his face.

"Then what would you say if we took the Demolition Boys back with us. That way they can won't half to hide behind their mask anymore and let people see the real them." Max said excitedly.

"Your nuts, Max. Really crazy." Tala practically screamed. "There is no way that would happen. I mean, The White Tiger already hate else for what happen to Rei and the other teams hate us for taking their bit-beast. No I don't think that would work. "

"Oh come on Tala. I'm sure they forgive you, it's just that they need a reason to forgive you. Be nice to them, hang out with them, open up to them, and trust them. Tala, if I can talk them into giving you guy's another chance would you take it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll half to talk to the other's about this."

"Then go talk to them now. Go." Max said pushing Tala to the bedroom door and unlocked it. He pushed Tala into the hallway and shut the door before the red head could come back in.

"Max, I don't think it's going to work well." Kai said when Max turned back to him.

"It's might be rough at the beginning but it's worth a shot don't you agree?" Max asked, smiling. Kai sighed.

"Yea. It be worth a shot." The Russian blader muttered to himself. Max sat down next to Kai and looked at him.

"Why did you come after me?" Max asked seriously. Kai looked up at the frowning blond and blinked.

"Because we were worried to death about you. You said you would call every now and then, Max, and yet nobody's phone rung. We thought something bad had happen to you." Kai said. "We thought we'll never see you again."

"I figured out that much, but what I want to know is why YOU came after me. I mean, you above everyone else should be disgusted with me. You should hate me right now, not be here with me." Max exclaimed. Kai glared at the younger boy.

"Max why would I hate? Why would anyone hate you? Max, they care about you and want you to be happy, even if it includes being with another guy. I'm not disgusted with you and I could never hate you. Same with the others. Only difference is their love for you is only family kind, but mine is different. I love you because you helped me. You are the only person I ever felt this way for."

Max didn't know what to say. He looked away so Kai wouldn't see tears falling. Kai may not have seen it but he knew they were there. He pulled the blond in a hug and rubbed his back. Max sobbed into Kai chest, letting out all his sorrow. After some time Max cried himself to sleep and Kai laid him under the covers.

* * *

"Y'all go." Bryan said turning back to the TV. Tala sighed. 

"Bryan, this could be your chance to apologized to Rei."

"Tala, no. Even if I did apologize it doesn't mean I'll get another chance. They think I'm murder, damn it." Bryan snapped. Tala cool, patience face turned into a scowl.

"Tell you what. We go and try to become friends with them. If things go wrong then we'll come back."

"No." Bryan got up and began to stomp out of the living room; in till Ian word hit his ears.

"Don't won't to see the kitty-cat? Afraid he might hate you? Since when did you turn in a wimp?" Bryan slammed Ian into the wall. "I see, you are afraid he won't return your feeling and will think of you as a monster. Can't blame him really."

Bryan brought his fist back and punched Ian in the face. Spencer and Tala ran over to them trying to pull Bryan away from Ian. It was harder then it looked. Bryan and Ian fists were flying everywhere. Kai walked in at that moment and sighed. He walked over and helped Spencer pull Bryan away while Tala grabbed Ian.

"What's going on?" Kai asked while pushing Bryan into an armchair across the room.

"Ian started teasing Bryan again." Spencer replied.

"About what?"

"He scared to go cause he doesn't want to see the truth. That Rei hates him and won't return his feeling back." Ian said mockingly and smirking at Bryan. The said boy tried to get up and go after Ian again but Kai and Spencer held him down. "Poor baby."

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you." Bryan shouted. Ian rolled his eyes and walked out of the room laughing. "Ian come back here so I kill you."

"Bryan, please stop yelling. Max is asleep right now." Kai said. "But what's this about Rei not returning your feeling?"

"Noth…" Bryan started then stopped, " I like him. Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure. Just stay away from Ian." Tala ordered. Bryan just walked out of the room, ignoring Tala.

"So that's why he didn't kill Rei when he had a chance." Kai muttered. "Anyway are you going back with us or are you staying?"

"You should just see if it's alright with the others in Japan first, though." Spencer answered. Kai nodded and walk to the phone in the kitchen.

""Hello. Kai? Max? Is that you?""

"Tyson calm down."

""Kai, did you find Max?"" Tyson asked. Kai heard voice in the back speaking all at once."" Is he okay? Where is he? Can we speak to him?""

"Put me on the speaker phone now."

""Kai where is my baby?""

""Yea where's Max?""

"If you all could be quiet for a moment I could tell you." Everyone on the other end quickly became quiet. Kai sighed, "Yes he is fine. We are at the Demolition Boys house and no you can't speak to him cause he is sleeping."

He could hear people cheering in. "But there is something else. Is all the teams and grown-ups there?"

""All except Mr. Dickinson. He was called in for a meeting. Why?"" Rei said.

"Max want to bring the Demolition Boys back with us. He want's to give him another chance at being a regular teenager."

""Why should we? They are evil and they tried to kill my Rei."" Mariah screeched.

"Rei would've been dead then, you stupid pink fur ball." Kai snapped. "If Bryan really tried to kill Rei then he would be six feet under the ground but he's not. Look, they need another chance. They might need time but just give them another shot."

""Kai, can we really trust them?"" Robert asked.

"If we couldn't then they wouldn't have called us and told us they found M…"

"Please give them another chance, guy's." Max pleaded over the phone.

"Max I thought your were sleeping and how did you get on another phone?"

""MAX!""

"Heh hey guys, anyway Tala has a phone in his room."

"Really? I didn't see it before."

""Hello did you forget about us?"" Tyson yelled into the phone. Max and Kai had to hold the phone arms length cause of how loud the boy was.

"Sorry guy's. So can you give them another chance, please?" Max pleaded again.

""Max, we don't know."" Lee replied.

""I say that we give them another chance. Don't look at me like that, Mariah, Kai is right. I'm sure that if Bryan really wanted me dead, then I wouldn't be here right now and you all know that I should be the main one voting for them to not cover. After all I have more reasons then one.""

""I agree with Rei, guys. I mean, why not? It's not like they are working for Biovolt anymore.""

""But… but why?"" Mariah stammered.

""Mariah, I don't forgive them fully but maybe I could if we got to know them some more.""

"So?" Max asked.

""Tell you what, call us back in the morning, and well have an answer, okay?"" Judy said.

"Alright, we better go to bed. It's late here."

"Night everyone. Can't wait to see y'all again."

""Night!"" They all said and hung up.

Kai sat the phone down on the receiver and walked back up to Tala's room. In another room somebody hung up, smiling sadly. Rei actually thought they deserve another chance. '_My teammates do but I don't.' _

_

* * *

_

(1) You just have to use your imagination since I not sure about any Russian foods. Or anyfood for that matter. I'm a bad chief, so yea.

Anyway review for me, please.


	4. Max,will you go out with me?

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updateing but I had idea for another story and it wouldn't leave so I had to put the rest on hold so I could get it out of my system. It's a Tala/Kai story with mpreg.Anyway I tried to make this chapter a little funny and I hope you like it. **Thank you all who reviewed **

**Disclamiers: **I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**- "Max, will you go out with me?"

**(Kai's POV)**

I woke up around four this morning to find Max in arms. How we got like that I don't know, but hey I'm not complaining. He snuggled closer to me and I couldn't blame him. It was freezing cold in here not to mention the cover wasn't thick. I'm used to it but Max wasn't, so I held him closer and drifted back off to sleep.

Again I woke up, but this time it was cause of something clicking and someone sniggering. I open one of my eyes sleepily to find Tala and Bryan there, Bryan holding a camera and Tala smirking. "What the hell are you two up to?"

"I just had to take picture of you and Max." Bryan said smirking.

"Yea, it's so cute." Tala giggled again. I looked around to find what was so 'cute' to the red head. I was lying on my back with my arm around Max's waist. Max had his head on my chest and one arm draped across my stomach. I felt a blush coming on, '_Damn them. Max looks like an angel when he sleeps. Damn it I'm turning soft._'

Max shifted a little before opening his eyes. He rubbed the rest of sleep away and looked around. When he saw that we still had our arms around each other, he looked up blushing.

Snap 

We looked up at Bryan who had taken another picture. "Bryan!" I growled. He smirked and walked away pulling Tala with him. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow, forgetting that my arms where still around Max.

"Uh… good morning, Kai." He said moving closer to me. "It's cold in here. How do they live like this?"

"It's normal for them." I murmured. Then we heard a loud banging sound from downstairs. I groaned. "Those two are at it again. I'm not sure we should take them, with them trying to kill each other and all that."

"They just to get away from each other." I nodded and heard something break. I got up with Max right behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Max following me. I saw something sharp flying toward Bryan whom in front of me. He ducked and I grabbed Max and pulled him down with me.

"Bryan that was my favorite CD. Why did you break it?" Ian yelled picking up some else to throw. Spencer grabbed whatever Ian had and took it away from him. Tala was banging his head on the wall and Bryan looked pissed.

"I didn't mean to break it you idiot. It's not my fault you can't pick up after yourself." Bryan snapped. Ian growled and tried to stomp over to Bryan but was held back by Spencer. Bryan went to go forward also but Max jumped up and stopped him.

"I know it's not right of me to barge into your home and command you to stop fighting, but you need to. It's not going to help you get another chance. Please stop." Bryan looked at him alittle shocked.

"Max, even if they say yes, I'm not leaving." Bryan replied and walked out the room. Max glared at Bryan's retreating form and stomped after him.

"If you want to play stubborn, Bryan, then it's fine by me cause I know how to play it too." Max muttered. I turned to the other 's and gave a nervous smile.

"Bryan is in for it now." I said sitting down at the table.

"You think it's safe?" Ian asked. I nodded and yawned.

**(End of Kai's POV)**

**(Bryan's POV)**

I can't believe this. I can not believe that the blond got into MY room. How? How? HOW? I glared at him but he just smiled. I pointed to my door but he just shook his head. I glared harder BUT that only made him smile even more. Finally I had enough.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Max?" I snapped.

"To talk to you of course." He replied sweetly. I growled and sat at my desk. Pulling out my notebook, I started to draw. "What cha doing?"

"None of your business." I heard him stand up and walk over. "Go mess with your boyfriend, Max."

"We aren't boyfriends."

"Yet." I muttered. I heard him sigh dreamily.

"No not yet but maybe we will. What bout you? Got any crushes or something?" I paused at what I was drawing to lookup at him. I know he knew about my crush on Rei, but how? "How did you find out about that?"

"You have a bunch of drawing about him on your wall." He said pointing to my walls. I felt like banging my head. How could I have asked such a stupid question? Of course he would have noticed the pictures.

"Damn you." I muttered again.

"So why won't you go with us?" He asked.

"Don't want to."

"Liar. What are you afraid of?"

I slammed my pencil down and turned towards the annoying blond. "You know if I didn't know any better then I would have thought that you and Ian were twins. No I am not afraid of anything, I just don't want to go. Now that we got that straight, leave me alone."

"Fine but since you won't go then I'll tell Rei."

"You wouldn't!"

"Not if you go." Damn that brat. I swear I would have killed him if Kai weren't around. This blond isn't all that innocent as he may look.

"I don't believe you." I snapped. He smirked and shrugged.

"Fine then, don't. See ya." He got up and began to walk away.

"Fine damn it. I'll go." Lord, I'm becoming weak. He turned and smiled brightly.

"Good then, now let's go and tell the others." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Man this kid can be strong when he wanted to. The others turned as we enter the room raising an eyebrow.

"Tell them."

"I'm going to murder this idiot in his sleep." I said coldly. Max looked me, still smiling but had watery eyes. "They don't work on me."

He frowned, but brighten up quickly. "Fine. He agreed to come with us."

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

Bryan growled as Ian started choking on his food, Kai and Spencer just smirked, Tala and Max smiling like there was no tomorrow. Max sat next to Kai, while Tala put a bowl, cereal, and milk in front of him.

"Come eat Bryan." Tala said getting another bowl. "So Max how did you get him to come?"

"My secret." Max said winking. Bryan snorted as he took a seat next to Tala. Breakfast went ok, except when Ian made a crack about Bryan becoming soft. Bryan had thrown his bowl of cereal at Ian who dodged it, meaning Bryan had a mess to clean up.

"You guy's wouldn't mind if I took a shower, would y'all?" Max asked. Tala shook his head and began washing dishes. On the way up Max had an idea.

**(Max's POV)**

I can blackmail Bryan some more. I went into his room and picked up his notebook. Flipping threw some of the pages; I couldn't help but smile. He was a pretty good artiest. One picture had Ian and Spencer playing cards. The details were perfect and everything.

I continued in till I found one picture of Rei. He was standing next to Kenny and was laughing. I remember that day. We had found out that Kenny had a crush on Emily. I chuckled. At the bottom of the page Bryan had written something in Russian.

It was too long for a name, not in less he had a name as long as a sentence or something. I ripped it out carefully and folded it. I slipped back out of his room and decided to hurry up and get into that shower.

About twenty minutes later I was out and drying my hair when somebody knocked on the door. I opened to get jumped by a grinning Tala.

"Tala!" I scream as we tumble over. Kai walk in smirking and watch as I struggled to get from underneath of Tala who was a lot heavier then he looked. "Kai, help me, please?"

"Guess what Max?"

"What and could you please get off me?" I asked He smiled sheepishly and got off.

"They said yes, they'll give us another shot." I smiled and jumped on Tala this time. We started a tickling match. I found out that Tala was **VERY** ticklish around the neck area. Kai watched in amusement when Tala found my ticklish spot, which was stomach. Weird, I know!

We continued this till we got tired and got up. I took a deep breath trying to get it back to normal. Once we were breathing properly again we went downstairs only to find Ian walking out the kitchen.

"Um… Tala we're out of food." Ian said.

"When are we supposed to be going?" Tala asked, turning to Kai.

"Tomorrow morning around eight." Kai replied.

"Fine we'll order out tonight. Tomorrow we'll get up early and stop at the Coffee Shop down the road to eat breakfast. Okay?"

"Yep!" I said eagerly. I just couldn't wait to see my friends again. "Where's Bryan?"

"He went for a walk." Ian said running up stairs, "Hey Max come with me!"

"Okay." I said following him upstairs.

"Don't lose him in your room!" Kai and Tala yelled up at us. Ian scowled but continued his way to his door. When we got into his room he locked the door and went to what looked like a tall pile of junk. He threw stuff to the side, to reveal a desk with a stereo. He turned it on, then turned back to me.

"Okay so it worked. Good plan by the way." Ian said. I sat on his bed and smiled.

"I also got something else to blackmail him." He eyes opened wider and he quickly sat beside. I pulled out the picture of Rei and showed it to him. Ian looked at it and smirked.

"You plan on giving this to Rei if he doesn't do what you say?" I nodded. "Man your evil. If you did give this to Rei and he translated the words at the bottom it would defiantly be funny. You picked the right picture you know."

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Rei, I'm sorry about what I did. Please forgive me, love you, Bryan.' Ha man this is great. Now all we have to do is get Rei to like Bryan. Then make them confess."

"Yep, though you and I need to talk about after I left your room last night. Why did you turn down the stupid heater?"

**(Flashback)**

I opened my eyes slowly and made sure that Kai was asleep. He was so I got up softly and crept over to Ian's door. I knocked lightly and heard some shuffling before someone quickly pulled me in. I would've fell if Ian had let go of me.

"Great. Now that you are here do you plan on telling me what you are going to do about Bryan?" Ian whispered leading me to his bed. I sat down.

"Not sure. I'll just go along though ideas will help. Does he have any secrets? Oh and earlier you said you would tell me what was wrong with him."

"Aha that will do. What wrong is that Bryan goes off into la la land about Rei, cause he likes him. He scared to see him again cause he doesn't want Rei to hate him. He hates himself for what happen at the worlds."

"So why doesn't he say sorry?"

"Cause he thinks Rei won't listen to him, but if he did listen then he would just think that he is saying it." Ian said a bit sadly.

"Hmm…I got an idea. I'll set it in motion tomorrow. For now, bed." I whispered, standing up so quickly you'll thought I sat in a hot seat.

"Tell me, please?" I smiled and shook my head. He pouted but sighed. I left and crawled back next to Kai. He shifted a bit to the side but stayed asleep. I fell asleep, going over my plan in my head.

**(End of Flashback)**

"I did that cause I know you hated the cold. You wouldn't tell me your plan so it was pay back." He said smirking.

"I could've freeze to death, thank you very much." I snapped.

"Not with Kai in the same bed." He said defensively. "Plus you know that you liked it."

"Okay so maybe it wasn't that bad but still." I whined. He smirked and laughed. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and gulped. "Who is it?"

"Max. I think you might want to run or call for Kai." Ian squeaked in a small voice and was pushed back. Someone stomped in the room and shut the door, locking it.

"Heh, hey there. How are you?" I squeaked. I found it hard to use my voice when you got someone was giving you the I-promise-you-a-slow-painful-death look. The person held out his asking for something. I knew what he wanted but… I wasn't going to hand it over. I slipped the picture, which Ian handed back to me under his pillow.

"Give me the picture, Max."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bryan growled and lunched at me. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH BRYAN TRYING TO KILL US! HELP!"

"KAI, BRYAN IS HURTING YOUR BOYFRIEND! AHHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ian screamed at the top of his lungs as Bryan got off of me and jumped onto Ian. I heard people thundering up the stairs so I jumped over the two boys on the floor, one trying to choke the other and the other one trying to get from underneath the person on top.

I unlocked the door and flew into Kai's arms while Spencer and Tala ran into the bedroom. I gripped Kai as Spencer dragged Bryan out by the arms. Tala and Ian walked out, Ian hiding behind the tall redhead. Bryan growled and my grip on Kai's upper arms tightened.

"What's going on here?" Kai asked.

"Max and I were talking and somebody knocked on the door. I thought it might one of you guy's but it was Bryan. He said he wanted something that we were suppose to have." Ian said.

"Supposed to have? Damn it you took one of the picture I drew and you just admitted it just a few seconds ago before I knocked on the door." Bryan snapped. "And you Max, are a very good actor. You are not as innocent as you look."

"What do you mean by that Bryan?" Kai said. I looked around and blinked in confusion. Kai, Tala, and Spencer saw this, I'm sure of it.

"That blond blackmailed mailed me into coming and now plan on using a picture I drew to get me to do whatever they tell me to do." Bryan said jerking his arms from Spencer's grip.

"Ian, Max turn out your pockets." Tala said. We did as we were told. "See Bryan. They don't have anything in their pockets. "

"Maybe they hid it in their pants or something." Bryan yelled.

"Kai check Max. I'll check Ian." Tala said. I blushed and stepped away from Kai. Kai had a small blush but did as he was told. Or so that was what he tried to do. I back away blushing even harder. "Max, right now is not the time to be shy."

"Maybe you would feel better if you two were alone." Spencer said. _'NO, that would be worse.' _I screamed in my head. I gave a nervous laugh as Kai took me to the bathroom, since Tala door was still broken. Kai shut the door and looked at me.

"Did you take his picture, Max?" he asked crossing his arms. I would lie to him but I didn't want him mad at me.

"Yes."

"Is what he said true?"

"Yes." Kai smirked. He walked up to me while I backed up against the wall. He put his hands on each side of me officially trapping me. "You aren't mad are you?"

"Oh no. I'm just surprised that you aren't as innocent as I thought you were." I sighed in relief. "Well, Maxie. How innocent are you then?"

"Oh not as innocent as you think!" I said smiling. He cocked an eyebrow. Oh yes prefect chance. I leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. He stood there shocked. I tried to move past him but that triggered him back to reality.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked pressing his whole body against mine. I gasp and blushed again. "You look really cute when you blush, you know that, right?"

"Ka…" Before I could finish his lips were upon mine again. I felt my eyes grow wide but then responded to the kiss. I felt something slide along my lower lip and gasped. His tongue took that moment to slip in and roam. I moan as he rubbed his tongue against mine.

There was a knock on the door and we broke apart. "Is he clean?" He looked at me and I mouthed 'I don't have it on me at the moment' and he nodded.

"Yep. No picture." He said. He looked at me thoughtfully. "Where does this put us?"

"I dunno." I replied looking away.

"Well then, let's make this easier. Max, will you go out with me?" I turned back to him and giggled. He was one weird dude.

"Sure." He smirked and kissed me one last time before we left. This had to be the best day of my life. I mean, I get the hot Kai Hiwatari while so many fangirls want him, but unlike some I love him because of who he is on the inside, not just the looks or his money he got from his grandfather when he died. Nope he's mine and I'm not letting him go.

* * *

Tell me what you think,R&R please! 


	5. Hey Everyone, Max is home!

**Thanks for the review though there was three (_pouts)_**

**Warning: **Bryan may be a bit ooc in this chapter but will be even more in the next. Oh yea Rei and Bryan flirts a little too!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own, if I did then the character might have a major relationship problem, since I like trying different pairing!

**Chapter Five- Hey Everyone, Max is home!**

**(Max's POV)**

I stayed by Kai since Bryan had gone off on us yesterday. Right now we are in Hiwatari helicopter and halfway to Japan. Tala and Ian were fidgeting, Spencer was quiet, and Bryan had his eyes closed and was listening to music. I think the band name was 'Lube' (1). It was Russian of course.

Kai was sitting back and I was leaning against him. Tala squirmed in his seat again. I sighed and decided that Kai was right about this. Maybe they weren't ready yet. "Tala, Ian just relax. Everything will be fine. Remember what I told you last night!"

"Relax, open up, no fighting or threatening, no snide remarks, no thinking that they are weak cause of emotions, show emotions like happiness and blah, blah, blah." Tala said taking a deep breath. Ian nodded and also took a deep breath.

Tala and Ian were relaxed in till we were about to land, then they were fidgeting again. I sighed again. This was probably harder then trying to walk up the wall. Kai gave me a squeezed before letting go. I had to admit it, I was nervous too.

Kai opened the door to the helicopter and I stepped out. I glanced around and saw everyone there. My parents, the Bladebreakers, and the other teams too. I smiled and ran up to my mom as she, my dad, and my team ran up.

"Max, sweetie. It's good to see you again." Mom cried squeezing me so hard I found that it was hard to breathe.

"Mo-mom can-can't breath-breathe." I managed to get out. She let go and before I could even blink I had Rei and Tyson hugging me. "Kai, help!"

Kai smirked before grabbing Rei and Tyson, pulling them away. I took a gulp of air and looked around for the Demolition Boys. Tala, Ian, and Spencer stood there, Ian hiding behind Spencer. "Hold on a minute you guy's!"

I ran up to them and asked where Bryan was. Ian pointed to the inside and I went back in. "Bryan come on." Bryan ignored me so I took his CD player and ran. I heard Bryan yelling at me but I ran and stopped beside Kai.

"Max, give me back my damn CD player." Bryan yelled stomping out into the opening.

"Nice of you to join us, Bryan." I said, bowing. He stomped up to me and I heard some movement behind me.

"Give it to me, now." I handed it back to him and grabbed him as he turned around.

"You are not going nowhere, Bryan." I said then whispered in his ear, "Or I'll give Rei that picture you drew of him and tell him you love him."

Bryan growled but didn't move from where he was standing. I smiled and waved for the other three to join us. Tyson walked around me and smiled.

"Hey Tala. Good to see you again." Tyson said shaking Tala hand. "And relax. There is no point in being nervous."

Tala nodded and took his hand back. Mr. Dickinson walked up and shook hands with Tala and Spencer while I grabbed Ian. Tyson, Kai, Rei, and the two of us walked back to the other teams.

**(End Of Max's POV)**

Max ran over to Bryan and pulled him over to where the teams were standing. Bryan wasn't too pleased but he allowed it. Rei gave Bryan a warm welcome and tried to engage him into a conversation. "So how are things going?"

"Alright." Bryan said avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Hey Rei, Oliver guess what?" Max said smiling.

"What?"

"Bryan can cook too, so that means you two have another competition on your hands." Max said hiding behind Kai as Bryan glared at him.

"Oh really?" Rei asked. "Hey now I can have somebody else help me cook, that is if you want to."

"Psst, are you kidding. Bryan would LOVE to." Ian said, smirking. Ian smirk faded into a frown as Bryan walked over to him. Ian backed up before running with Bryan on his heels. "TALA!"

Max and Kai sighed, watching Bryan chasing Ian around. Tala saw this and started banging his head against the helicopter while Spencer grabbed Bryan. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "Um… Is this normal?" Kevin asked.

"Tyson, I hope your Grandpa has insurance." Max muttered. "And yes Kevin, this is normal. By the way Tyson, hide any thing sharp or breakable."

"Yes if not then this can get be a lot worse." Kai said grabbing Ian who thought Bryan was still chasing him. "Ian, didn't Tala and I tell you TO NOT piss Bryan off again?"

"I couldn't help it. Like the saying goes 'some habits die hard' or something like that." Ian said. Max grabbed Ian and walked away to a safe distance away before talking to him. It looked like Max was telling the indigo hair boy off before Ian nodded and said something. Max smiled and threw his arm around Ian shoulder and they came back laughing.

Mr. Dickinson had some buses waiting for them and told them that to celebrate Max coming home and for the Demolition Boys, they were going out to eat. Bryan was the first on and took a seat at the back. Max and Ian had Rei sit beside him while Max and Kai sat in front of them. Ian and Spencer sat in the seat across from Rei and Bryan.

Tala and Tyson sat across from Kai and Max. Tyson had Tala, Ian, and Spencer talking about something while Max and Rei had got Bryan to have a conversation with them. Kai was talking to Michael and Emily who had sat in front of him and Max.

"So, Bryan how did you learn to cook?" Rei asked.

"When we left the abbey, I just threw different types of food together." Bryan said. "I only know how to cook some things, not much."

"Then how about I teach you some dishes?" Rei said, holding out his hand. Bryan looked at it strangely. "I'm not going to bite you, but if I do then I won't bite hard."

"Bad kitty." Bryan said and smirked when Rei pouted. It was a fake pout of course. Bryan shook Rei's hands and looked out of the window. Rei smiled and winked at Max who gave him questionably. Rei mouthed 'I might tell you later' and joined in on Tyson and the other three teenagers' conversation.

"Hey Kai, I think Rei might of a crush on Bryan." Max whispered in Kai's ear. Kai raised both eyebrows at this.

"And what makes you think that?" Kai asked.

"If you saw his face light up when Bryan shook his hand then you would think so. That and remember when Enrique called Rei kitty? Rei nearly put him in the hospital, but he just pouted when Bryan called him that."

"Oh, well we just half to see okay?" Kai said wrapping his arms around Max's waist and, forgetting who all was on the bus and that they were even on the bus, Kai pulled Max into a kiss. Someone made a coughing sound and they looked around and blushed. Everyone was looking at them. Some had amused looks and some others had murder written on their faces.

Kai gave a small smile, which was a nervous small smile, mind you, and squeezed Max alittle in fright. Max hid behind Kai's scarf and stayed silent. "So how long has this been going on?" Judy asked.

"Just since yesterday." Kai said nervously. Mr. Tate opened his mouth but Kai beat him to it. "No we haven't done anything yet if that was what you were going to ask Mr. Tate."

He look satisfied along with Judy and the All Stars. Kai sighed in relief as they turned back to the front, in till Judy turned around quickly and scared the crap out of him. "You better not have sex with my son in till you have been checked. I don't want him having AIDS or anything like that."

"MOM!" Max screamed looking up at his mother blushing. He was redder then Tala hair and Kai put hot pick out of style. "Man why do parents love embarrassing their kids?"

Everyone on the bus beside Kai, Max, Judy, and Mr. Tate, laughed and went back to whatever they were doing before. Kai buried his face in Max's hair while Max hid behind Kai's scarf again. They stayed like that in till they got to the restaurant.

Once they got in everyone sat down and to everyone surprise Rei sat in between Kai and Bryan. They thought that he would have sat by Mariah who was looking rejected at the moment. Bryan seemed a little happy about this though they thought it was just their mind playing tricks on them.

Max sat next to Kai while Ian sat next to him. Max told Ian about his suspicions that Rei might like Bryan also and Ian smirked. The night went on and everything went great. Tala and Ian had opened up and weren't nervous anymore. Spencer and Robert talked while Rei and Bryan talked quietly between themselves. Max and Kai were talking to Judy, Mr. Tate, Mr. Dickinson, and Grandpa.

The only person who wasn't happy was a certain pink hair girl. She was far from happy and was plotting revenge on Bryan. She thought that he had tricked her Rei-Rei into sitting with him. Rei on the other hand was quite happy and was glad that he wasn't sitting next to the annoying girl.

When they got to the dojo the White Tigers, the All Stars and the Majestic said their good-byes, of course Mariah tried to kiss Rei, but he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Rei, she's gone." Bryan said knocking on the door. Rei poked his head at and glance around. When he was sure that Mariah wasn't around he stepped out. "You know you could always poison her."

"No neko-jin bodies can stand up against that." Rei muttered. Bryan smirked and Rei lead him to the room they were sleeping in. "Well night, Bryan. Oh and thanks for letting me sit next to you at the restaurant. I would have banged my head so bad that I would've ended up in the hospital if I sat next to Mariah."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Bryan asked as he stripped down to his black silky boxers.

"Would YOU want that?" Rei asked seriously. Bryan crawled under the blanket and looked up into the golden orbs that he found so interesting.

"No I wouldn't." He said and turned over. Max, Kai, Ian, and Tala smirked as they heard this. Tyson, Spencer, and Kenny had already fallen asleep but the others had stayed up and were heading to bed when they heard all this.

"Now do you believe me?" Max asked quietly. Before the other could reply Bryan spoke up.

"Rei?" Bryan whispered.

"Hmm…."

"I'm sorry for what I did at the worlds. I don't have an excuse for what I did, but I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Bryan. We all probably had done things without an excuse that we wish we had never done. Night."

"Night."

Max beamed at the other three who wore the same expression, shock. This was turning out better then he had thought. Tala, Ian, and Spencer had all warmed up to the other teams and the other teams seemed to trust them more now. Bryan had opened up to his crush and now they were on good terms. Maybe, just maybe things will keep getting better.

* * *

(1) It's band I found.They are Russian and are pretty good to me. My favorite songs are Mladshaja Sestrenka and Polustanochki (I think that is what they are called) I'm not sure how old they are or anything about them,but I like them. 

Anyway **Next Chapter: **Mariah tries to get Rei away from Bryan and ends up getting punch by...well you half to see, okay?

**No update intil I get about five reviews. Not much, but still about five reviews.**


	6. Don’t You Dare, Mariah!

**A/N: I putting some more couples in it. I hope you don't mind but I need them so I can make my plan work. New couples are: Tala/Tyson,Ian/Kevin,Spencer/Robert(don't ask) but if you don't agree to this please let me know. **

**Kai: **More couples?

**Me: **Yep, I couldn't really help it and it will help me with what's coming up (smiles sweetly)

**Max:** What are you planning?

**Me:** Just wait and see.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own.

**Chapter Six-Don't You Dare, Mariah!**

**(Max's POV)**

The next morning I woke up and found Rei and Bryan cooking breakfast. Kai, Tala and Spencer were already up and where outside practicing. I smiled as I watched Rei give Bryan some pointer about his famous pancakes. Sure all pancakes are cooked the same way but the way Rei makes his is better then anyone I know.

"Morning guy's." I said smiling. "Are you fixing the peanut butter and chocolate chips kind?"

"Yep. I know that was your favorite so I thought I fix it for you." Rei said, ruffling my hair. I growled at him. I hated when people do that. It's so darnn annoying. I grabbed a glass from one of the cabinet and fixed myself some orange juice.

"I'm going to wake the others up. Max, can you get the trio outside?" Rei asked, walking out the room. When Rei was out of earshot I stood beside Bryan.

"Having fun?" I asked. He looked at me before going back to watching and flipping the rest of the pancakes that were still cooking. I knew he was so I left him alone and went outside. I walked up to Kai who was watching Tala and Spencer beyblades hit each other over and over again. I shivered as the wind blew.

Kai must had seen it cause he pulled me in a warm embrace. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold."

"Morning to you too, Kai. Anyway breakfast is ready." I said gaining everyone's attention. We went back inside to find Tyson who seemed wide-awake and drooling, Kenny who was yawning and Ian who looked curious at the pancakes.

"What are those?" he asked. Tyson and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know what pancakes are?" Tyson asked disbelieving his ears.

"Actually Tyson none of us do." Tala muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh man, they are the bomb." I said sitting down next to Kai. Tyson nodded in agreement as Rei sat down a plate in front of me. We ate and found out that Tala really liked pancakes. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, the other teams were going to the skating ring and wanted to know if we would go too." Rei said starting to wash the dishes. Bryan offered to help but Rei declined. Tala and Ian however looked nervous again.

"Umm… I sit this one out." Ian said.

"Oh no you don't. You can't just back out cause you don't know how or what it is." I said.

"Max, I agree with Ian on this one." Kai said giving me apologizing look.

"But…" I muttered. I got my eyes to start watering and made it look like I was about to cry. "Please come you two please? Rei, Tyson help me."

"Please?" They said doing what I was. I knew that if Rei begged then Bryan would come and if Tyson begged Tala would come. I knew Spencer would come without the begging and that Ian would need some more convincing.

It worked too. The White Tigers and the All Stars were coming over so that the bus could pick us up together. We were going around eleven so we had some time to spare. Mr. Dickinson said that he was going to call the skating rink and have it clear so we didn't half to worry about the fans.

I got Kevin to help me convince Ian into going which was hard. It's funny. I don't think Tyson, Tala, Kevin, or Ian thought anyone noticed that they had a crush. Tyson on Tala and vise versa. The same for Kevin and Ian. Weird, I thought I was the only gay one around but apparently not.

This news made me both happy and more comfortable around them. Kai, Spencer, Bryan, Michael, Emily, Eddie, Steve, Lee, Rei, and Gary seemed to notice the crushes and that I was more relax now about being gay around them. As a matter of fact they knew alright cause they asked me and of course I wouldn't lie to them.

Mariah was in the corner of the living room brooding while Kenny was typing on Dizzi. Tyson, Tala, Emily, Steve and Eddie were talking, Lee, Rei, Ian, Kevin, Michael, Kai, Spencer, me, and Bryan, though he didn't really say a word most of the time, were talking about whatever popped into our minds.

Rei nudge Bryan whenever he wanted Bryan to answer something and that was the only time he said anything really. The other was getting suspicious and Bryan knew that. If you looked close and hard enough you could see beads of sweat on his face.

He didn't want to hurt Rei feeling so he had to speak but then that was basically telling everyone that his weakness was Rei. I wonder if Rei seemed to noticed. I'll ask him later. I looked over to see Mariah smirking evilly and gulped. Something was going to go wrong.

"Max what is it?" Michael whispered leaning closer to me so no one else heard. Kai too leaned forward.

"I think Mariah is planning something. She was glaring at Bryan but now she has a evil smile. I can't let her do something, cause whatever she does might close Bryan up again and go back to Russia."

"Does Bryan like Rei or something?" Michael whispered so low that we barely heard him. Kai and I nodded.

"Yes and I worked too hard for Mariah to mess this up."

"Then I'll tell Emily. You know that she been wanting to knock the shit out of her."

"Now that I **_HALF_** to see." Kai whispered and smirked. Michael and I laughed loudly which caught everyone's attention. "What can't we have a private joke?"

Later on the bus I had Emily, Michael, Kai, Ian, Spencer, Tala, Tyson, and Kevin sit in the back so I could talk to them. I also had to make sure that Rei and Bryan were all the way up at the front and that Mariah wasn't sitting close to them.

"Alright I need to talk to y'all. I asked for y'all guy's to give the Demolition Boys another chance. One cause they deserve it and two cause of Bryan. I had to blackmail him into coming. He likes Rei, as I'm sure you all noticed, but now that Rei is spending his time with Bryan, I think Mariah is going to try and mess up everything I worked for.

"I need you help, cause I think that Rei has feelings for him too. If Mariah messes this up and pisses Bryan off then he might go back to Russia and then everything that I have done so far will be ruined. Please help make sure she doesn't do anything." I said seriously, well practically begged, but you get the point.

"You blackmailed Bryan into coming?" Emily and Tyson asked the same time. I nodded.

"Yes but one little mistake can ruin everything. Please help me." I whined. "It may sound like it was easy to blackmail Bryan but I could've got hurt and if something does happen then we won't have another chance and he'll lose all the hope and faith that he has now."

"Man you are really worked up about this." Tyson said.

"He's right though. Bryan has little hope left and if this is ruined then he be better off dead." Tala said looking out the window.

"Well since this is really important to Max then I will help. You know Max you are too nice for your on good." Emily said. I gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Max, we are right behind you all the way." Tyson said. They all nodded and I beamed.

"Thanks. Just don't tell Bryan I told y'all about the crush thing."

"We won't but we'll help in anyway we can." Kevin said. I nodded my head in approval and turn back around in my seat and leaned against Kai again. I was still worried though. What if she did manage to find a way past us? Well we never know in less we try.

**(End of Max's POV)**

**(Emily's POV)**

That witch has my little brother worried. Ok so Max, Michael, Steve, and Eddie aren't blood related big deal, they're still my brothers. I swear if that, that thing hurts my baby brother I will make IT pay. Tala seems worried now too.

Maybe he really is just another human being underneath. I mean he was all nervous when he arrived, answered any of our questions and he EVEN apologized last night at dinner. He let us see the pain he was in when he apologized so I know he really was sorry about everything.

I'm glad Max asked us to give them a chance and that we accepted. Though I won't say that out loud, I starting to like them. I looked and kept a close eye on Mariah. The look she had, told that she was planning something and that it would be directed straight at Bryan.

Not if I could help it. I would tare her from limb to limb if she hurt Max. This really means a lot to him, I can tell. He got a good heart and wouldn't have blackmailed Bryan if he thought that there wasn't a chance for them.

Max's judgement hasn't been wrong yet and I'm not about to let Ms. Pinky change it. I looked Michael when he poked my in the sides. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What Max said earlier. I swear if that wench hurts Max or anything like that, I will knocked the living hell out of her." I whispered back. I looked at the seat across from us. Max was leaning against Kai and seemed deep in thought. Kai had his arms wrapped Max's waist and was resting his head on Max's. He also had his eyes closed so I wonder if he was sleeping.

"You know, they really look cute together." Michael whispered.

"Yea they do. I don't think Kai will actually hurt him physically or emotionally." I replied and smiled. Michael smiled back and went on talking to Tala and Tyson about something. I don't how long had past but the bus stopped and we got out.

I made sure to stay as close to Mariah as I dared. Kai, Max, and Tala made sure that they were between Mariah and Bryan just in case. We got in; got our skates, put them on and then the Majestic arrived. Rei had put his on and was helping Bryan stand up with his on.

Tyson was showing Tala how to skate and was doing well in till he got carried away and ran into the wall. Tala was laughing his butt off but went to help him up and nearly fell ten times before actually getting there. Kevin was trying to get Ian up on his feet but he simply refused to get up.

I got up and skated over to them. "Come Ian, stop being shy." Kevin whined. Ian shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Come on Ian, you will never get better at it in less you practice." I said sitting down next to him.

"I changed my mind." Ian said. I sighed and got up and whispered something in Kevin's ear. He smirked and we got right in front of the stubborn indigo hair teen. I grabbed his left arm while Kevin grabbed his right and together we jerk him upwards. "Ahhh…. Damn you two."

"Got you up didn't it?" I said and skated away to Max and Kai. "Hey how's it going?"

"Ok." Kai said. He slipped a little but Max and I caught him before he fell. I laughed a little and looked around. I saw that Mariah was talking to Rei and Bryan. I decided to go over to them.

"Oh, Rei come on. I'm sure Bryan doesn't need your help." Mariah said sweetly.

"But I think he does. Mariah, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I said. The pink hair girl glared at me before turning back to Rei.

"Bryan, you don't need his help do you. I mean it's weird that you above all else will want someone to help you right?"

"Mariah, stop it. I'm helping Bryan right now. Maybe later." Rei said. I smirked as Mariah frowned.

"But Rei,"

"Look you pink furball, Rei said he wants to help Bryan so leave it. If you really liked him so much then leave him alone. He doesn't want to skate with you so SHUT UP." I snapped.

"Why don't you just back the hell out of this?"

"Because you stupid bitch, I don't want to." I retorted.

"Well this is none of your damn business so go away." I had to raise an eyebrow at this.

"It is my business, damn it."

"Oh yeah how so?" Mariah snapped crossing her arms. I smiled, grabbing her and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"It is my business cause Max had worked hard for this. I'm not about to let you ruin it."

"I don't care. Rei is mine and mine lone. I won't let him go out with that creep."

"So Rei isn't allowed to make his own decisions?" I snapped. I knew our voices were raising but I didn't care. It wasn't right for her to control Rei and not let him have his happiness.

"He can't make his own decisions. That's why I here. Plus we're supposed to be getting married."

"Why would he want to married to you? You don't love him, you are just lusting after him. He has feeling too, Mariah. If he is happy with Bryan then let him be happy."

"He is happy with me. It just that y'all keep confusing him."

"Damn it Mariah he DOES NOT LIKE YOU. Get that through your pink head. Leave him and Bryan alone!" I shouted. Before I knew it Mariah slapped me. I put my hand on my cheek. It felt really hot. I growled and balled my fist.

I punched, not slap, or scratch but punched the hell out of her. She flew backward and landing on the floor, not far away. "You try and do something to mess up Max's plan then next time you won't get one punch but a millions more. I'll make sure that even plastic surgery won't help you. SO STAY AWAY FROM BRYAN AND REI!"

I skated to the door and left her holding a bloody nose. I glanced around to find that everyone was still where they were and were looking at me with questionable looks. "What?" I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood to have everyone starring at me.

They went back to what they were doing and Michael, Kai, and Max same up to me. "Emily what happened? We heard you and Mariah yelling about something and then there was complete silence then it sounded like some fell."

"Yea Mariah fell after I punched her ass." I said sitting down.

"Damn! You mean I missed it?" Kai said loudly. I smirked at the whining I caught in his voice.

"Don't worry. If she does try and do something again you'll get a show. I told her next time I was going make it so that plastic surgery wouldn't help her no matter how hard anyone tried. Can you believe she had the nerve to say that Rei can't make his own decisions and that he is supposed to marry her?"

"Actually yes." Kevin said as he and Ian skated up. Ian was holding onto Kevin's arms to steady himself. "When Mariah was born her along with Rei's parent made a agreement that the two of them would get married. But the problem is, Rei refused to marry her cause the simple fact he doesn't like girls that way."

"By the way what happened to your right cheek?" Ian asked. I put my hand on the spot where Mariah had hit me.

"Mariah slapped me. That one of the reasons I punched her." I muttered. Max examined it a little closer as Rei and Bryan come over.

"What happen?" Rei asked.

"Nothing too important. Just hit her one good time for one: slapping me two: believing that she was the only person in the world who has feeling three: because I can't stand her four: because she thinks that Bryan doesn't deserve another chance." I said looking straight into his golden orbs.

"Maybe she's right." Bryan said.

"Don't be stupid." I snapped. Taking a deep breath I continued coolly. "If you didn't deserve another chance then Max wouldn't have suggested it. Plus you seemed to make Rei happy by being here."

Rei growled while everyone else beside Bryan laughed. Bryan just smirked. We got up and helped Ian who was still having trouble standing in skate. After a while the Demolition Boys got a hang of it and Mariah finally come out of the bathroom.

Her nose was a bit swollen and she looked absolutely peeved. She kept glaring at Bryan and me but we just smiled or smirked in Bryan's case and waved to her. I hung out with Rei and Bryan most of the time. I actually got to know Bryan alittle better and he seemed to open up some more.

Hell he even laughed, yes he actually laughed with us when Mariah wasn't paying attention to where she was going and feel in a trash can. Tyson and Tala where still skating side by side talking like there was no tomorrow. Spencer had sat down with Robert and Johnny and seemed pretty deep in whatever they were talking about.

Kevin, Kenny, Ian, and Lee were all talking at a table, after getting something to drink. As for the others, they had gone to game room. "Hey let's get something to drink and then sit down to rest."

"Good idea, Rei. I am thirsty." I said as we head toward the food area. We sat down next to Kevin and the others. "Having fun yet Ian?"

"Yep." He said, smiling. We sat and talked a bit before seven of us head back to the floor. Max, Kai, Michael, Oliver and Enrique joined us not to long afterwards.

"Where's Steve and Eddie." I asked Michael as they caught up to us.

"Still in the game room." I nodded and started skating backwards.

"Tala, that was mean. Hey come back here!" Tyson yelled. Tala had pushed him and nearly made him fall. Tala flew by us with Tyson right on his heal. Tala turned sharply and hid behind Bryan who fell and tried to grab onto Kai. Needless to say it was like a train reaction, one person grabbed onto another person making us all fall on our butts.

And what was worse was every time one got and another followed, one would lose their balance and both would fall again. Finally we all got up without any problem and started skating again. By then Spencer, Robert and Johnny joined the group. To say the least, we had a blast except Mariah. She turned out to be the entertainment of it all.

**(End of Emily's POV)**

Later that night after they all went their separate ways, the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys sat in kitchen of the dojo, while Rei and Bryan cooked dinner. "So did you guy's enjoy yourselves?"

"I did." Ian said enthusiastically.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"…"

They all turned to Bryan who seemed in another world. Rei tapped his shoulder and he looked around. "What?"

"Where did you go?" Tyson asked. Bryan shrugged.

"Did you want something?" He asked.

"We were just wondering if you enjoyed yourself." Max replied. Bryan rose an eyebrow and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said smirking when Tala, Tyson, and Max groaned.

"Did you really, Bryan?" Rei asked, he was going to get a straight answer out of him if it was the last thing he did.

"Yes, I did." Rei and Max beamed. They finally ate dinner and then watched some TV before going to bed. They all feel asleep quickly excepted Bryan. He thought back upon the earlier event's and finally fell asleep with a small smile in place.

* * *

Here the next chapter. Hope you really are ok with the new couples.Oh yea and I decided to reply to those who reviewed.

**Replies:**

**Golden Lass: **Was this what you wanted?

**Kenzie Jadenwie: **Well thanks for waiting (smiles)

**stunstar: **Glad you like it and yes parents always embarass their kids.I know my mother does it to me about 'how much I'm bigger then her' in butt and chest wise.She does that to annoy me,I bet.

**she-devil-16: **Weren't they?

**max-4-ever: **Lol,I'm glad you love it and here the update.

Max: Why did you make my mother embarass me not only infront of my boyfriend and friends but in front of all them?

Me:(Laughs) Because she is a parent and she is your mother and thats what they do.

Kai: but still, me getting tested?

Me: poor baby. She justs wants to be on the safe side, thats all.

Kai and Max: (glares)

Me: Oh please that won't work on me. Anyway PLEASE R&R and I hate asking for this, but five review for the next chapter please!More would be great but I doubt that I will get more (pouts)

**Next time: **Mariah finds a certain somebody and Kai gets chased by the All Stars fora big misunderstanding. Kevin falls victim to Mariah's plan to get rid of the Demolition Boys. Man what will they all do when some of the bladers starts going missing because of the pink monster?


	7. Mariah's deal with the Devil

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. I'm having some family problems so I'm not sure when I going to be updating but I will try and write when I can. Right now I'm still trying to deal with the fact that my ex brother betrayed us again.

**Replies:**

**Golden Lass:** The wait is over and yes Mariah is defiantly a bad girl.

**Wereangewomon:** I'm glad you like the couples and no I won't change them.

**Winter-Rae:** I'm glad you love my story and no I won't mind you adding this to your favorite list. Oh yes Mariah will get her ass kicked again and again, but by different people, mostly by Emily though. As for the Spencer and Robert coupling, well I wanted an odd couple but now more odd couples keep popping up in my head.

**Milla Koltzunov:** Yep happy day for Bryan, but like they say all good things must come to an end.

**Max-4-ever:** Lol, yep got her and plan to keep getting her too.

**Kai:** Yep and now I have a respect for Emily.

**Max:** Oh yeah that's my big sis.

**Me:** Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Stunstar:** Yea I wasn't a big fan of Emily intil I started writing Beyblades stories. Now I can make her cool as hell. The hating Mariah thing, that is something we have in common. As for the pairings, I thought Ian and Kevin would be cute together. For Tala and Tyson, people wanted the pairing in the Days of the Two Chibis so I thought I put that couple in here. Spencer and Robert, like I told Winter-Rae I wanted to do an odd coupling and now more odd couples keep popping up.

**Allie:** Don't cheer just yet cause Emily isn't finished. And Mariah is in for more beatings then she thinks.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own so don't sue. I have enough problems at the moments.

**Warnings:** Mariah bashing, some blood, and fighting (nothing graphic but the wounds maybe). So if you don't like blood then don't read this chapter.

**A/N:** I told y'all last time that Kevin disappeared but I had him and someone else kidnapped. So Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven- Mariah's Deal With the Devil**

Mariah walked up to a building that looked like it would fall down any seconds. "You better be here!" she muttered and walked in. Inside looked different however. It was clean and had a couple of kids walking around with a symbol of something on their uniforms. She walked up to the desk that sat in the middle of the floor.

A man glared up at her and she just glared back. "What?" the man snapped. Mariah growled to herself and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm here to see the person in charge." Mariah retorted. "I know where some people are that he might like to see again."

"Whatever, take a seat and I'll call him." Them man grumble picking up the phone. Mariah sat down and waited. After what felt like eternity, the man told her to go to the fourth floor and to the door at the end of the hall.

As she stepped into the elevator and pressed to fourth floor button. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor and sighed as the elevator doors opened. She walked straight to the door at the end of the door and knocked.

"Come in!" She opened the door and smirked when she saw somebody with long hair standing next to desk chair. It was facing the window so she couldn't see who it was, but then again she already knew who it was. "You wanted to see me… Mariah, right?"

"Yes to both. I'm glad you here too, Voltaire. I heard you were looking for the Demolition Boys and Kai, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know where they are, but I want you to do me a favor."

"And that is, my dear?"

"Make sure that that stupid idiot, Bryan, stays away from my Rei."

Boris turned the seat around and raised an eyebrow. She smirked inwardly when she saw that both of the adults were interested. "Get Bryan away from your Rei?"

"It turns out that Bryan has crush on my Rei and had clouded his mind. I'll help you get them back if you can keep that moron away from Rei. So how about we work together and we get what we want in the end. Do we have a deal?"

"What do you think Voltaire?" Boris asked looking back at the older man. Voltaire smirked and nodded. "Okay, here is what we will do…"

* * *

Rei, Max, Tyson, and Tala were sitting outside talking while Spencer, Kai, and Bryan were practicing. Ian went with Kevin for a walk and Kenny had disappeared back to his house. The phone in the dojo rung and Tyson ran in to answer it. A few minutes later Tyson ran out panting.

"Hey Rei, Lee is on the phone. He wants to know if you seen Mariah!"

"No, why?" Rei asked, confusion written on his face.

"He says that he hasn't seen her since last night when she went to her room." Tyson said and fixed his hat, which was falling off. Rei stood up and followed Tyson back inside. Max gave Kai a fearful look. She was planning something and he knew it.

**(Max's POV)**

This isn't good. I know she is planning something and I have a bad feeling about it. I got up and ran into the room we all shared and grabbed my cellphone. I rung Michael and asked him if he or anyone else there had seen Mariah. I started to worry even more when he said no and asked why. I told him and he said that they would look for her.

"Max, calm down. She just might be doing this to get Rei's attention." Kai said, though I knew he was worried too.

"I can't let her ruin everything. I have a feeling that where ever she is, it not good." I said. Maybe Kai was right though. What if she was just doing this to get attention? Maybe I was jumping the gun for no reason. Maybe, just maybe this was all a big misunderstanding. No that wasn't it.

I sighed. I am nervous about this. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake that damn feeling off. Damn it. Damn her. Just damn it all to hell. Kai wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for few minutes. '_I'm just getting worried for nothing. She won't do anything.' _I chanted in my head over and over again, but the more I said that the more I didn't believe it.

"Kai, I want to find her. I need to know she hasn't done nothing yet." I muttered in his chest.

"We are going to the hotel that the White Tigers and All Stars are staying at, are you two coming?" Tyson asked as he entered the room. I nodded and grabbed my beyblade. On the way there I wonder what would happen if this was all a trick.

When we got there I saw Michael and Lee talking. We walked up and Lee grabbed me, pulling me a side. I was actually surprised by this. I thought he would want to talk to Rei or something. "Hey, Lee, what's up."

"Michael told me what going on. I'm sure Mariah won't do something. She is too kind for anything."

"Lee, looks could be deceiving. The Demolition Boys look like they would torture us but are they? I look naïve and innocent, right? But I'm not. I blackmailed Bryan into coming. If I was as innocent as I look then I wouldn't have down that." I said. Lee gave me a look that made me feel like I had grown another head.

"_You _blackmailed _Bryan_, into coming here?" Lee asked, smirking. "Well maybe looks can be deceiving but Mariah wouldn't do nothing to hurt Rei."

"They say love can make people do stupid things. She is in love with Rei and apparently it's bad, and with Rei flirting with Bryan well you do the math."

"So what you are saying is that since Mariah is madly in love with Rei who is in love with Bryan, that she is going to do something stupid and try to get Rei to fall in love with her? And what is she going to do, Max?"

"Rei is in love with Bryan? I thought he liked him not love him but anyway, I don't know but still we half to be careful in till we know for sure she hasn't done anything." I said and Lee nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Alright when I find her I'll watch her closely."

"Might not want to get to close. She might slap you!" I said and laughed when Lee growled.

"Now I know for sure that you aren't innocent as you may look." Lee said through clench teeth.

"I'm glad you know what I mean!" I said and walked back to everyone else smiling. Kai raised an eyebrow when we got back. Lee kept glaring at me and I was giving one of my best smiles.

"What going on?" Emily asked.

"Just learning something about blondie over there." Lee said then smirked. "I wonder Max, have you been getting into any playboy magazines?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's playboy?" Tyson asked. This caused us all to laugh and cause me to hold on to Kai so I would fall over.

"Nothing, Tyson, nothing. And for you Lee, no. I'm not interested in that stuff." I said and everyone looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Yes I now what that is and to me that disgusting."

"OMG Max knows what that is?" Emily said, gaping. I rolled my eyes and leaned against Kai's chest.

"I know a lot more then what you think."

"WHAT!" the All Stars screamed. I winced as they turned to Kai as he stiffened. "KAI!"

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You…are…dead!" Michael said cracking his knuckles. I heard Kai gulp. Oops, I think they blame Kai for this.

"Wait, guy's, if you…." I tried to finish but they had already lunged at Kai who ran like there was no tomorrow. They ran a circle around us, Kai screaming he was innocent, and the All Stars screaming that he was dead when they got a hold of him. We sweatdropped as Kai tripped over something and got up quick and down the road out of sight.

Michael, Steve, and Eddie were still after him but Emily stopped next to me. "Emily, I hate to break it to you but Kai didn't teach me anything. When I was in America I was on the Internet looking around and I site just popped up (1). Remember when you and Steve wanted me to email you and I refused to get back on the computer?"

"Oh. Then I better go after them and tell them."

"You better! If my boyfriend ends up dead then you four will be joining him." I said seriously, crossing my arms. She gave me that 'yeah right' look. I pointed toward the way Kai and the others ran. She sighed and ran after them.

While we waited for Emily to return with Kai and the others, I sat and thought about everything over carefully. I jumped when someone poked me in the side of my head. I glance around to find Ian starring at me with a raised eyebrow. I saw that everyone was looking at me like that.

"Ian when did you get here?" I asked.

"About six minutes and I'm been calling you for at least four minutes now." I blinked.

"Oh…sorry. What did you want?"

"Just wondering if you are okay. You seemed really deep in thought and quite frankly we were getting worried!" I blinked again.

"Oh!"

"Would you stop blinking and saying oh." Kevin said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Hey shouldn't Kai and the other be back now?" I asked.

"Yea they should. I wonder if they are okay!" Tyson muttered. I begin to panic.

"What if something happen to them? What if they were kidnapped? What if some thugs killed them? What if Boris and Voltaire got a hold…." I stopped and felt my blood run cold. What if that is Mariah plan? What if she found them? I'm sure they want the Demolition Boys including Kai.

I quickly fetched my cell phone and called Michael's cell. It rung and rung. I tried Emily, Steve, and Eddie's cell. They too didn't answer. I quickly dialed Kai's number.

/Hello/

"Kai, where the hell are you?" I yelled over the phone.

/Relax Max./

"Don't tell me to relax, damn it! Where is Emily and the others?" I snapped. Everyone took a step back away from me.

/They are here with me, by the way, we found the pink thing./

"Y'all found Mariah?"

/Yep, here listen./ I heard two female voices screaming at each other. /Anyway were are almost back now, so don't have a fit./

"Haha, very funny!" I snapped and hung up. I looked around to find that everybody had backed up to a safe distance. I rolled me eyes told them what Kai said and sat back down. I crossed my arms and glared at nothing.

We looked down the street when we heard someone yelling. Emily was being dragged by Steve and Eddie while Mariah was being held back by Kai and Michael. "I just for a walked you idiotic geek!"

"Well that better be all you were doing you stupid pink thing that can't tell whether up is down or down is up."

"At least I'm not a know it all."

"At least I'm not a thick headed slut that chases someone who clearly doesn't like you!" Emily snapped.

"Why you!" Mariah screamed and tried to get out of Kai and Michael's gripped to get to the other girl. Emily also tried and succeeded. She punched Mariah for the second time within two days. Only this time she keep them coming. Kai and Michael let Mariah go and watched as they started fighting.

Kai, Bryan, and Michael watched in amusement while Rei, Lee, and I tried to stop them. After a few more minutes of trying we gave up and let them continue. Kevin, Ian, Tala, Spencer and Tyson just sweatdropped and began to talk among themselves.

"Well Kai, you wanted a show!" I said and leaned against him. After what felt like forever they finally stopped. Mariah had bruises and probably a broken nose and jaw. Emily had scratches all over her face and some were deep. Her glasses lay not far away and were busted. When Emily saw this she jumped Mariah again.

This time though Mariah didn't fight back, she couldn't. "Emily stop!" I screamed as I ran over to pull her off. Sure this was entertaining but if she didn't stop then she would've killed Mariah and I didn't want her getting locked up. Kai and Michael ran over and helped me pull Emily off.

"You are paying for my glassed, bit…" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Lee, Rei check Mariah to see if she is ok. As Emily, we are taking her up to her room." Michael said and with that we pulled a struggling girl with us. When we got to her room Kai and Michael made her sit on the bed while I got the emergency kit out.

"Emily, I wish you didn't go that far." I muttered and started to clean out some of the scratches on her face. She winced when I went to clean a very nasty cut on the side of her head.

"She done something I know it. When I ran after the others I saw her getting out of limo. I swear that man looked a lot like Voltaire. She dropped this too." Emily said holding a folded piece of paper.

Kai took it and opened it. His orbs scanned it and his face went blank. We look at him as he growled. "She did see him. This proves it."

"Let me see." I said and took it from him. I read it over. I felt my blood run cold again. One sentence caught my attention. 'Go make sure that the victims are ready for us and that the trap is set, and we will give you want you want'

"Oh man!" I whispered. I can't believe this. She went to Voltaire and Boris to get Bryan out of her way. I looked up as we heard a gun shot and then squealing tires. I ran over to the window and saw Spencer holding his arm, blood pouring out of it. "Spencer!"

I ran out of the room with the other right on my heel and flew out the door. "What happen?" Kai asked and went to check the wound.

"They took Kevin and Tyson!" Ian whispered. "It was Boris. He took them."

* * *

(1)That what happened to me and I found out about that stuff. 

**Next Time:** Max and Rei gets kidnapped. Everyone yells at Mariah and someone slaps and threatens her (hint: not Emily) and the Demolition Boys including Kai goes after Boris and Voltaire. I might make Bryan break down in the next chapter but it depends on what happens.

For now on I want five reviews or more, so review. Peace out, y'all.


	8. The Games Begin

**A/N: Okay since we aren't allowed to reply to review in ours stories no more then just before I update I will use the new review thingy. Anyway here' the next chapter and updates might be taking longer cause I got back with with my ex and he probably won't understand why I write Yaoi. To be truthful I don't know why I do but he just won't understand.**

**Warnings: Cussing (probably alot) Bryan breaks down, Bryan and Rei have their little moment together, Rei and Max get's kidnapped, Voltaire and Boris starts molesting two of the already kidnapped four, Boris and Voltaire has three more kidnapped with an extra person. I thinks thats all so if you don't agree with none of these thing then I adviseyou not to read this chapter.**

**Discliamers: I don't own.**

**A/N: Yes another other note, but I have a good reason. I rereadthis story and found alot of mistakes. Like the Rick thing.I said that he was in the story in the second chapter, but I haven't put in him, so withoutfurther ado, please welcome Rick back into the fic.I also noticed that Bryan broke down Tala's door in the earlier chapters and somehow it was fixed by itselfs,then broke again or something like that,sorry about that.**

""person on the other side of the phone""

* * *

**Chapter Eight- The Games Begin**

**(Max's POV)**

I sat down in a chair that they had in the waiting room. We were currently in a hospital with some police officer questioning us. I was trying to hold the tears and anger in but it was getting harder and harder to. The police officer wasn't helping.

"Do you know who might have done this?" The man asked.

"The witch!" I growled out. Everyone looked at me. "That is that pink furball did this. She went to that bastard to get Bryan away from Rei. I hate her."

"Max, calm down!" Kai said.

"How? How Kai? Mariah went to Voltaire and Boris to get Bryan away from Rei. It's not fair. It's just isn't fair. She, no, it doesn't care about no one but itself. Who knows what they will do to Kevin and Tyson? Who knows what they will do next? Plus Voltaire and Boris was supposed to be in jail, damn it." I said, tears finally falling. "If the damn law were doing what they were supposed to and stop being so fucking greedy for money then this wouldn't have happened."

"Max…" Kai started but I glared at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I said through clenched teeth. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around me and finally I broke down completely. I heard Michael telling the cop that it would be best if he just left them alone intil I calmed down.

Rei, Tala, Bryan, Lee, Steve, Eddie, and Kenny were knocked out when we reached them. Spencer was only grazed by the shot and Ian was just sitting in shock, unable to move and barely able to say anything. Mariah was in the emergency room cause of the beating Emily gave her though it turned out she was just fine. Just exhausted and had a broken nose.

The next morning the police were asking the other questions and left soon afterwards. We all were at Tyson's dojo and I was completely ignoring everyone. We pretty much stayed together so Voltaire or Boris couldn't do anything though I seriously doubt that it would help since it didn't last time. Ian and Tala were practically trying to wring Mariah's neck while Spencer and Robert, who had came by either along with his team, held them back. Emily was being held back by Michael who also looked like he wanted to kill her also.

Kai was busy trying to get me to say something or at least eat but I flat-out refused. Steve, Eddie, Johnny, and Oliver were trying to help keep the peace between everyone and Lee and Rei were shouting at Mariah. Last but not least was Bryan, who slipped out the room without being noticed or at least that was probably what he was thinking. However I noticed and followed him.

"Bryan?" I said cautiously, sitting next to him. He looked up and I could tell he was on the verge of crying though he was trying his hardest to hold them back. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose him." Bryan whispered and looked at his hands. "I can't lose something else precious to me. Not to Boris or Voltaire, but mainly Boris. He is the reason I grew up in the abbey. He killed them all except Varvara."

"Who is Varvara?" a voice asked softly from behind us. We turned to see Rei and Kai standing there and Kai looked a bit sad at the thought of this Varvara person. I looked back to Bryan to see tears running down his face.

"My little sister." Bryan muttered. "They used her for experiments and such. Then one day an experiment went haywire and her soul was transformed into a bitbeast somehow. They couldn't find out how it happened or anything."

"Her soul was transformed into a bitbeast?" I asked. How could anyone be so cruel? "How old was she and is she your bitbeast?"

"If she still had a body then she would be about twelve right now, and yes she is my bitbeast." He said and started to sob. Rei walked over to him and sat down, pulling him into a hug while I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezing a little. I felt Kai wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear to let Rei and Bryan have some time alone. I complied and we walked back into the training hall that the others were in.

**(End of Max's POV)**

**(Third POV)**

Rei rubbed Bryan's back, who was starting to sob. Rei whispered soothing words to Bryan and told him to let it all out. After a few more minutes, Bryan stopped crying and just let Rei embrace him. Rei ran his hands through Bryan's lilac color hair, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I'm sorry Rei." Bryan muttered.

"For what?"

"For crying like some kind of baby." Bryan replied.

"Crying doesn't make you a baby, Bryan, it makes you human." Rei said sternly. "Don't think that crying is for babies cause it's not. We all cry, it just part of being human and that is what you are."

Rei held Bryan at arm length and pointed to him when he finished saying the sentence. "But…"

"But nothing. If you shed tears then you are human. If you don't then you are a monster. You can shed tears, so that means you are human unlike Boris. He can't cry cause he is a monster. He cannot feel like we humans do. He doesn't know pain, unlike us. He cannot love cause he has no heart, but you do. You and your team do. I can sense it."

Bryan looked taken aback, trying to process everything Rei was saying. Bryan, without think, leaned forward and brushed his lips slightly over Rei's, hesitantly. Rei was shocked at first but responded quickly so not to scare Bryan off for not responding. Rei led the kiss since Bryan seemed to have never down anything like this before.

Rei tongue slid across Bryan's bottom lip causing him to gasp. Taking that chance to slip his tongue into Bryan's mouth, exploring. Rei tongue hit Bryan's, causing the said teen to moan and have a tongue war, which was exactly what Rei wanted, so he could coax Bryan to explore his hot cavern too. And Bryan did just that.

Finally the need for air became too strong, causing them to pull back, panting. Their eyes fluttered opened and they didn't know when they had closed but that didn't matter. "Wow!" Bryan exclaimed, touching his lips. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as Rei smiled and held out his hand.

Bryan gave Rei a smile back and took his hands, getting up and headed back into the room. "That was your first kiss, right?" Rei whispered in Bryan's ear.

"Yeah." He muttered back, blushing a little bit more. Max smiled when he saw that they were holding hands and that Bryan was blushing a little as they came over.

"So I'm guessing everything if going great for you two?" Max asked, wiggling an eyebrow. Rei and Bryan blushed harder and looked in different directions. Kai, Tala and, Ian who sitting next to them smirked slightly. "So do you really think the police will find Tyson and Kevin?"

"Probably not." Tala grumble. "Why don't we go looking for them?"

"So, that means you have a _idea_ of where they might be?" Kai asked.

"Ask the pink thing, I'm sure It knows where they are." Ian growled.

"I already asked." Rei said seriously. "She knows where the headquarters is but as for as where the took the other two, she doesn't know. But they would have taken them somewhere else instead of the headquarters, cause she knows where it is, if they haven't moved yet and the police said they would start there."

"Then all we half to do it wait." Kai said wrapping arms around Max's waist and pulling him in his lap. Tala sighed while Ian glared at the pink ball of something in the corner crying. Lee walked over to them and also sent a glare of his own in Mariah's direction.

Rei lent over to Lee and cupped his ear whispering something that only they could hear. Lee smirked and whispered something back, making Rei blush, and then he too whispered something back. They did that for a few minutes making everyone around them curious cause Lee kept saying something to Rei making him blush harder each time. Finally Lee said something and Rei brought his fist down on Lee's head and everyone could see Rei's left eye twitching. Lee glared at Rei before smirking.

"Hey did y'all know…" Rei slammed his hand over Lee's mouth before he could continue. Rei glared at Lee then stood up pulling Lee with him.

"Excuse us for a minute!" Rei said dragging Lee out the room with his hand still over Lee's mouth. After a few minutes Max got up and went with them assuring Kai that he would be fine. What met him was a blushing Rei and an amused Lee sitting on the edge of the porch thing that went around the whole dojo.

"Hey guy's!"

"Hey Max."

"What's going on?" Max said sitting next to Rei.

"If I tell you then you must promise that you won't tell anyone. Or joke on me like this idiot." Rei said jabbing his thumb in Lee's direction.

"Promise!" Max said shaking hands with Rei.

"Okay, well as I'm guessing you know that thing went alright with me and Bryan before we came in right?"

"Are you two going out now?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not sure about that but we did do something." Rei said blushing even harder again.

"What? Tell, don't leave me in the dark." Max whined.

"They kissed." Lee answered for Rei. "Not just any kissing either. They were French-kissing."

"No way!" Max said looking at Rei. "You actually French-kissed Bryan? Sweet, then everything is going perfectly."

"Everything is going perfectly?" Rei asked, glancing at Max.

"Well other then the fact Tyson and Kevin were kidnapped." Max replied. Max sighed when they both gave him a confused look. "I hope Bryan doesn't kill me for telling y'all this but he had a crush on Rei since the World's. I told him that if he didn't come with us then I would tell Rei and give him a picture that he drew of Rei. He got one hell of a memory."

"He drew something of me?"

"Yes, remember that time when we found out that Kenny liked Emily?" Max asked. Rei nodded and so he continued. "Well apparently he so you laughing and drew that."

"Can I see?" Rei asked. Max nodded and they stood up and went in to Max's duffel bag and pulled out at the paper.

"Don't open it in here." Max said under his breath and tried not to move his lips too much. So with that, they went back outside and Rei opened the picture.

"Wow!" they both said. "What that written at the bottom of the page?"

"Rei, I'm sorry about what I did. Please forgive me, love you, Bryan." Ian said sitting down next to us.

"Where did you come from?" Lee asked. He pointed over his shoulder at the room.

"Rei?" Max asked waving his hand in front of the said boy's face. Rei was staring at the picture with a far away looked. He smiled and stood up so fast that Max, who was leaning over him, fell. Rei walked into the room. The others got up quickly and followed him back in.

The room was quiet as Rei walked over to Bryan and plopped down next to him. Bryan rose an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"That's so sweet." Rei said.

"What is?" Bryan asked.

"What you wrote on this." Rei said holding up the picture. Max slapped his forehead and then began to back away. Bryan took the picture and glared at Max and Ian.

"You too are dead when I get a hold of you." Bryan said through clenched teeth.

"I had nothing to do with it this time!" Ian shrieked and also began to back up. Bryan stood up and took off after Max and Ian who had also taken off. Rei blinked and then turned back to Tala who only sighed.

"Spencer come on. We need to stop them." Tala said and ran out the room with Spencer at his heel. Kai and Rei went after them too while everyone else just sat there and blinked. Max and Ian were running around the dojo screaming with Bryan hollering at them.

Tala and Spencer grabbed Bryan, stopping him. Only thing that was going was his mouth, which Spencer stopped immediately. Max ran over to Kai, jumping in his arms wrapping his legs around Kai's waist. Ian just ran into the room probably hiding behind someone. Rei walked over to Bryan who kept glaring at the blond as Spencer removed his hand.

"Why did you give it to him?" Bryan snapped. He knew Rei knew that he like him cause he kissed him earlier, but what Rei didn't know was that he loved him. "And how did he find out about what the note said?"

"I gave it to him cause he wanted it and it was Ian who told him what it said." Max squeaked hugging Kai tighter. Kai wrapped one arm under Max's butt so it called help him hold the boy better and the other arms around the blond's waist.

"He's right, Bryan, and I'm glad they did except for the fact you are trying to kill them." Rei said. Tala and Spencer let Bryan go, watching him. He crossed his arm and glared at the ground. Rei giggle and throwing an arm around Brain's neck. "So what, the kiss earlier didn't mean nothing?"

"Of course it did." Bryan said quickly then blushed as he heard more then just Spencer, Tala, and Kai gasped. He turned around and found everyone else on the porch looking shocked. Rei blushed and hid behind Bryan who glared at him. "Thanks for nothing!"

"No problem." Rei relied smirking.

"You two kissed." Emily asked wiggling an eyebrow.

"So we kissed. Big deal." Bryan grumbled and glared at the wall surrounding the dojo.

"No they didn't just kiss they French-kissed." Ian said smirking. This time everyone else's jaw fell down except Bryan, Rei, Max, Ian, and Lee. Rei and Bryan blushed even harder (A/N: Is it just me or does Rei blush a lot?) and Lee, Ian, and Max beamed.

"Ian you got a second to run as far as you can before I kill you." Bryan said. Ian gave an 'eep' and ran away, with Bryan after him again. Max got down and stood by Rei while Tala, Spencer and Kai tried to stop Bryan again but were failing.

**(Max's POV)**

I stood next to Rei and we all watched as Kai and the other two tried to stop Bryan. I looked around feeling like someone was watching us. Then suddenly Mariah screamed and that when I noticed that she wasn't outside with us.

Everyone ran back into the room but I didn't get far as someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream for help but whoever was behind me put a cloth over my face. I heard Rei faint next to me and before I knew it everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. I looked and into blue stormy orbs that blink. "Max are you okay?"

"Ty-Tyson?" I asked and sat up, regretting sitting up so fast. My head was pounding badly and I groaned and held my head.

"Careful buddy." Tyson whispered and sat beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We don't know." A new voice said quietly from somewhere in the room. There was only moonlight shining through a small window so I squinted to see.

"Kevin?"

"Yea. Rei is right here too, though he is asleep." Kevin said. "What happened since we were taken?"

"Nothing much. Bryan got scared of Boris taking someone else from him that he broke down, so Rei clamed him, which end up with the two kissing."

"Heh, bet Rei was happy. He been drooling over the guy for well since he first saw him." Kevin said, laughing lightly.

"But enough of that, what been happening with you guy's?"

"Nothing really. Boris tried to get us to join him but we said no. I hope The Demolition Boys and Kai don't come after us. That's what Boris wants. They even took my hat and hair tie along with Kevin's hair tie."

"What about Rei's?"

"His too."

"Man, what are we going to do?"

"You four won't do anything." The three turned toward the bars and saw Boris and Voltaire standing there, smirking.

"What the hell do you want?" Tyson snapped. Rei groaned softly and his eyes opened.

"Good they all are awake. Guards, grab them and take them to my office, but blindfold them first." Boris order and the two old men walked away. Kevin and I gulped as Rei jumped up standing in our way like Tyson was. Rei fell to his knees and held his head and one of the many buffy guys grabbed him roughly. Rei hissed in pain but tried to fight back, failing.

Tyson was fighting them and was able to keep them off. Someone grabbed me and Kevin from behind, making us scream. Tyson looked around and was knocked down. The guy that had me, hit me in the back of the knees making me fall to the ground. He grabbed both of my arms and tied them in the back. I looked around and saw that the others had their arms tied too before I was blindfolded.

I was pulled to my feet and pushed roughly but I put my foot on the ground and refused to move. Someone tried to push me forward but I dug my heels into the ground. I guess they were fed up and finally threw me over a shoulder. "Put me down." I screamed but was ignored.

I kept wiggling but nothing worked. Suddenly I was sat in a chair and something was being tied around my chest and feet. Then the blindfold was taken off and I blink, trying to get used to the light. "Well what do you know, Grandson, your friends and boyfriend decided to join us. Tell me, what does Max taste like?"

Voltaire was sitting on a desk with Boris in a chair. Voltaire had a phone up to his ear, smirking evilly. "Oh you won't tell me. Hmm… Boris, put it on speaker phone."

Boris did as he was told and Voltaire walked over to me. ""Grandfather, leave him alone."" I heard Kai yell.

"Oh I just want to know what he taste like and since you won't tell me then I'll find out for myself." Voltaire said and leaned over me. I tossed my head around but he grabbed my chin, and pulled me into a bruising kiss. He punched me in the stomach and I gasp, allowing his tongue to enter. I bit down and he pulled back swearing. I spat out the blood from his tongue and it hit his pants leg.

"You little bitch!" Voltaire growled before back handing me.

"Max!" Rei, Kevin, and Tyson screamed as the chair tipped over. I hit my head, becoming daze.

""Max are you okay?"" Kai yelled over the phone.

"Ye-Yes." I said shaking my head a little to get rid of the daze.

""Leave them alone, Voltaire, Boris."" Bryan said over the phone.

"Oh I see you put us on speaker phone too. As for leaving them alone, no. We could use new play toys since you five left. Which one was your boyfriend again, oh yes Rei. I half to admit he really is attractive." Boris said walking over to the said boy.

""Leave him alone."" Bryan snapped. Boris paid ho heed and ran his fingers under Rei's chin and down to the top of his shirt.

"Leave him alone damn it!" I snapped and tried to get out of the ropes that were holding me. I looked up as Voltaire walked behind me. He cut the ropes but before I couldn't do anything he picked me up by my hair. "AAHHH!"

""Max!" I heard people on the other end screaming out my name. I whimpered as I felt Voltaire pull me closer and whisper in my ears, "I'll watch what you say, young one. Ask your boyfriend what will happen if you don't listen to us. ASK HIM!"

"Wh-what happ-happens if yo-you dis-di-disobey the-them?" I asked weakly. My head was hurting worse since Voltaire was pulling on it.

""Max? Max, what's wrong?"" Kai said in a panic.

"Answer them Kai, or are you ashamed of the punishment we set for you five. Warn them or the punishment's will be worse for them." Boris said. I couldn't see what Boris was doing to Rei but he was whimpering and telling him to stop. Tyson and Kevin were somehow gagged so they couldn't say anything but then I heard shuffling and saw three of the guards in the room.

""Don't, please don't. Leave them alone."" I heard Kai, Ian and Tala saying. They sounded horrified and scared.

""Boris leave them alone."" Spencer said, coldly. Boris did something making Rei yelp in pain and I heard Bryan growling over the phone.

""What are you doing to Rei?"" Bryan snapped.

"Nothing much. Just giving him a rub and touching." Boris said, laughing slightly.

"Good idea, Boris." Voltaire said. "Then after them we can do it to Tyson and Kevin. And since our plays toys won't tell them about our 'punishments' then it will be a thousand times worse. I'll take blondie and greenie and you get blackie and blue."

"Deal. Bye boy's." Boris said and walked over to the phone.

""Wait! No! We'll do anything! Rei-Rei! Max, Rei, Kevin, Max! Leave them alone!"" were heard as Boris was about to pick up the phone.

"KAAIIII!" I screamed as Boris picked up the phone and hung up. "Kai." Tyson and Kevin started squirming in their seat as Boris went back over to Rei.

"As much as I love to continue with you, Voltaire and I need some business to take care of before we leave. We will be leaving when those kids name Oliver, Kenny and Robert arrive."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. Tyson fought harder against the ropes but the only thing that did was made his wrists bleed and have one of the guards' hold them still. I whimpered again as Voltaire move to stand with Boris, still holding me by the hair.

"You bunch are coming with us. We aren't going to tie you up but if you do try to escape then you will regret it."

"And what are you going to do if we try?" I asked as Voltaire finally let go of my hair.

"Let's just say you are going to have an sore ass the next day, and no it won't be spankings. More of pain and pleasure though I don't think you bunch will be getting the pleasure part." I felt my blood go cold and backed up.

"Y'all will ra-rape us?" I asked quietly.

"Very good Max." Boris said walking over to me. I took steps back intil I was against the wall. "And we won't hesitate to do it either. And since you go out with Voltaire's grandson then you will be his. And who belongs to Tala, or is his crush or whatever?"

I didn't say anything. I was too scared to. Rape us? '_Answer them Kai, or are you ashamed of the punishment we set for you five.' ' Warn them or the punishment's will be worse for them!' 'Don't, please don't. Leave them alone' 'We could use new play toys since you five left' _Those phrases kept popping up in my head. I can't believe that they would've done that to them and probably us too.

"Well?" Boris asked looking at Rei then back at me. "You tell me."

"Never." I whispered. Boris backslapped me and asked me again. "I will never tell you."

"Annoying brat!" Boris growled and backslapped me again. Then he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. Once again, blackness took over with Rei screaming my name.

**(End of Max's POV)**

**(At Tyson's Dojo)**

Kai, Ian, and Tala were paler then usual and kept wringing their hands and had tears running down their cheeks. Bryan had gone outside crying and was punching the brick wall so now it was basically holy (AN: It's a joke that I came up with. When someone say something like 'I have a hole in my shirt' then I'll reply 'Then it's holy'). Spencer silently crying in his hands while every one else sat there not knowing what to do.

The Demolition Boys and Kai wouldn't or couldn't say anything. Lee was once again scolding Mariah and Rick, who had gone back to America for awhile, came back. He was pissed beyond words and kept throwing insults at Mariah.

"It's not my fault they took them. Plus they said they wouldn't Rei but will hurt the other so really I don't care." Mariah snapped. Rick walked over to her and slapped her.

"Guess what missy you better start caring for their safety or you are a dead bitch." Rick growled and wrapped his hand around Mariah's neck and picked her up so that her feet weren't touching the ground. Nobody tried to stop him, not even Lee. When she was about to faint, he dropped her. "Consider that a warning!"

Mariah was to busy coughing to say anything back. Rick glared at her then walked out. Kenny and Oliver said that they had to use the bathroom and Robert said that he would take them. They walked out to find Bryan kneeling before the wall, holes everywhere on the wall and his right fist bleeding. He still seemed to be crying but they were more like silence tears now.

"Poor lad." Oliver whispered and walked over to Bryan. "Come with us and let me clean your fist." Bryan obeyed and Oliver helped him up. They went to the bathroom and used it then Oliver cleaned and wrapped Bryan's hand. On their way back, Bryan who was walking behind the rest, fell to the ground. They all turned to see a man in black but before they could do anything, they too were knocked out.

"What do we do with him?" one man asked, pointing to Bryan.

"Grab him for now and when we get to a safe zone then we'll call Master Boris and ask him." Another said. And they did just that.

""Hello?"" An irritable voice answered.

"Sir, we got them but they were accompanied by Bryan. Should we bring him too?" The voice on the other end was whispering to someone and they whispered something back.

"Yes, bring him too. The more the merrier right?"

"Yes sir." The guy with the phone hung up and nodded and with that they headed back to Biovolt headquarters with the now four kidnapped teenagers.

* * *

**Please Read This**

Ok well there you go. Now I need you reviewers help. I'm not good in the clothing fasion but I need clothes that are...something like sluts ware, though for males.If you have any idea's about that then let me know and pleasedescribe them cause I'm not to good withdescribing clothes.

Also I think of having Mariah go insane and have her locked up in a nut house where they abuse people.

Okay that's enough for now and remember five reviews or nothing.Oh yeah I forgot something.

**Next Time: **Voltaire and Boris have them all dress up like sluts,Boris tries something with Rei but Bryan steps in, Kai and the others get word that Voltaire and Boris are leaving the Japan with the kidnapped teenagers and tries to stop them but are too late. (All this might happen though that depends on if I come up witha better idea.)


	9. Hell

**A/N: **Well I hope this chapter turned out okay.I tried to startgiving you more information about their surronding. One more thing, I goingto be workingon this story more them my other onescause I'm starting to get lost about what chapter which story is on and blah blah blah.

**Warnings: **Mild cussing, people getting molested, mentions of blood, **InKai's dream there will beMpreg so if you don't like then don't read the dream part. **And I thinks thats all for now.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine-Hell**

Rei, Kevin, and Tyson looked up as the door opened. They had been taken down the hall intil the others that were kidnapped arrived. The room was rather small but could fit two couches in it and that's it. One couch is where they sat and the other had Max who was still knocked out on it.

They watched as Boris and Voltaire came in and also some guards. How they managed to get in here was beyond them. "Strip!" Voltaire ordered. They just looked at him like he was crazy. "You heard me, take off your clothes. Oh yeah and Max's too."

"Like hell." Tyson growled. Kevin crossed him arms and just stared at the wall in front of him while Rei glared at the old men and their stupid guards.

"Take their clothes off even if you half to rip the clothes." Boris said smirking as Tyson stood up along with Rei and Kevin and waiting to fight them off. Tyson was the first to get into a fight and lost. Then Rei and then Kevin. Like they were ordered to do, the guards ripped the clothes off the boys who were either doubled over, trying to regain their breath or laying on their stomach, being held down by one guard while another ripped the clothes off.

Soon all three boys were left naked as they tried to cover themselves from prying eyes. For Rei it was easy, all he had to do was use his hair and the wall. Voltaire threw each of them a bundle of clothing. "This is what you will be warring intil we get to where we are going, but if you think you'll be getting anything better then you are sadly mistaken."

Rei unwrapped his and gawked in horror. They gave him a light blue tank top that looked like it was a little bit bigger and had white shorts that's were probably went halfway to his knees and looked like they would fit just loosely on him.

Tyson had a dark blue tank top that was diffidently going to be big on him and the same kinds of shorts only black. Kevin was given a violet tank top and lilac shorts like Tyson and Rei's. "Are all the clothes like this?" Tyson asked, horrified.

"Yep, the colors you have now will be the only color you ware in less Boris or I change them. Guards since they won't take the blond kid clothes off, do it. Here give this to him when he wakes up." Voltaire ordered and threw another bundle at them. The guards did what they were told and grabbed all the clothes that the teenagers were used to be warring.

When they left, Tyson punched the floor. "Damn it. I'm not warring this."

"We have no choice in less you want to go around naked. Your choice. Remember that Voltaire and Boris are perverts, Tyson." Rei said and quickly changed into the outfit. "Man I look like slut." The shirts, as he had thought, was just slightly bigger then him and the shorts were loose but not to loose. Kevin sighed and also put on his.

Kevin tank top fit him just right and so did his shorts. Apparently they didn't think he would look good in clothed slightly bigger then him. Tyson glared at his for a few before putting them on. Again Rei's hunch was correct.

The tank top was so big that he had to have it hanging off one side so the other wouldn't fall down either. The shorts were like Rei's, not too loose but loose enough. "Why did I half to have the biggest tank top?" Tyson whined as Rei and Kevin rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we should go ahead and dress Max too." Kevin said and picked up the last bundle. It was a bright yellow tank top and the shorts were bright orange. "Weird, but that will defiantly be Max."

"Oh yeah." Rei said, as all three walked over to the blond. They were able to get the clothes on just as the door opened again. This time though it was only guards.

"Let's go punks." One said, grabbing Kevin who was closes. Rei ran over to get the guard off his friend but was stopped by another one. Tyson however was defending himself pretty good. Well that was intil another guard walked in. This made Rei, Kevin, and Tyson stop fighting and gulp.

He was so tall that he had to bend down in order to be able walk around in this building. He was bold but had a mustache (A/N Like Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist. Very funny guy, he is.) and well built. He also had a mean look on his face. They threw their hands up in surrender and the guards led them out to a limo, while the other mean looking guy walked over to Max.

"Hey kid, wake up." The man said softly. Max mumbled something then opened his eyes. He jumped up and away from the man, shaking. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you but I would appreciate if you do what I tell you to. Mr. Voltaire has assigned me to make sure you and your friends don't run away. My name is Vlad Voronkova."

"You don't seem bad but I half to admit you are kinda scary looking." Max said hesitantly.

"I get that a lot, but don't worry, unlike Voltaire and Boris, I'm not mean." He said and waved for the blond to follow.

"What am I warring?"

"The clothes Mr. Voltaire bought for you."

"Okay, but what happened to my other clothes?"

"He burned them."

"Shoes?"

"Doesn't want you boys having them." Max groaned as he followed the guard outside. The guard told him to get in and followed right after.

"Max!" Tyson cried and hugged his friend, Rei and Kevin doing the same. Max laughed and looked around. They were the only ones in the car.

"Um…what going on?" Max asked Vlad.

"Nothing. We are just waiting for Mr. Voltaire and Mr. Boris to come out." Vlad said then he whispered, "Be careful about what you ask. The other guards will tell Boris and Voltaire, so be careful."

"Do Voltaire and Boris know how to use sign language?" Max whispered.

"No, why?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then that can be how we communicate."

"Good idea." Vlad whispered then straighten up as the two kidnappers got in. They were smirking slightly like just became victorious or something.

"Good to see you are awake." Voltaire sneered.

"Where are you taking us?" Max asked curiously. Voltaire glared at the boy before backhanding him.

"Max!" Tyson and Rei cried out and checked the blond. Kevin just sat in shock.

"Did I or Boris give you permission to talk?" Voltaire asked. Rei got up and lunged at Voltaire. Voltaire grabbed Rei's fist as he threw a punch and twirled him around to that Rei's back was facing him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A wanna be hero."

"You had no right hitting him." Rei growled. "He just asked a simple question."

"True that it was a simple question but you four along with the others brats no longer have the right to do or say anything in less Boris or I tell you. And you will call us master, for now you are nothing but slaves."

"Not in a life time, asshole." Rei snapped and grunted in pain as Voltaire already death-grip tightened harder.

"Such a foul mouth young man, didn't your mommy teach you better?"

"I don't have a mother." Rei hissed, his eyes had already turned into slits. Voltaire gave one final jerk and pushed the raven hair boy over to the other kids. Vlad just sat and watched, as there was nothing he could do. Yet, that is.

Max and the others stopped Rei before his head hit the window. "Sit down and behave." Boris snapped as Rei glared at Voltaire. Rei and Tyson were going to try and go after the two grown kidnappers but Max and Kevin held them back.

"Don't you guy's. Just do as they say." Max whispered.

"Why should we?"

"Because you idiot, they said that if we didn't then they would rape us and if you remember the phone call then you would remember that Kai, Tala, and Ian sound horrified." Max snapped in a whispered. Tyson stared at his friend in shock. Never had Max spoke to him like that. Tyson sat back and just glared at Voltaire and Boris while Rei did the same but was also muttering something in Chinese.

They rode in silence for about twenty minutes. Vlad and Max would send messages to each other when Voltaire and Boris weren't looking. Vlad had started it by asking Max if he was okay. When they got to where they were going, the driver opened the back door.

"Rei, Kevin you two first." Voltaire barked. They both glared at the man before getting out. Vlad got out to and then Boris and Tyson. Finally Max then Voltaire. For some reason Boris grabbed Tyson closer to him and Voltaire kept a hand on Max's upper arm. Then they found out why.

"Max! Tyson! Rei! Kevin!" different voices called out. They turned to see the Demolition Boys minus Bryan, Kai, the White Tigers minus Mariah, the All Stars including Rick, Enrique, and Johnny. They were trying to get past over a hundred guards but it was difficult getting close to them since they also had guard dogs too.

"Guy's!" the group cried and Kevin and Rei tried to run over to them but some more guards appeared and Vlad grabbed Rei from behind. Max and Tyson tried to fight off the two older males but to no avail. Boris told one of the guards something and the guard nodded and ran over to what looked liked the head of all guards.

**(Max's POV)**

I watched as the lead guard said something to the other teenagers who just glared at the man. Finally Kai, Tala, and Ian walked forward and the guards let them pass. They ran over to us and Voltaire and Boris let Tyson and me go. We ran along with Kevin and Rei, who were released at Boris command, over to them.

"Max!" Kai said as I ran into his arms. I begin to sob as he rubbed my back. "They haven't down anything to you, have they?"

"Just backhanding me and Boris shoved me into the wall after they hung up with y'all." I whispered as I calmed down some.

"Where's Bryan?" I heard Rei asked.

"Voltaire and Boris must have kidnapped him cause Oliver, Kenny, Robert, and Bryan all have disappeared." Tala said as I watched him hugging Tyson. Kevin and Ian were also hugging and whispering words between them.

"But we haven't seen them." I said.

"And you won't intil we get there." Voltaire said, walking over to us with Boris, Vlad, and the guards who had appeared from nowhere earlier. Kai, Tala, and Ian pushed Rei, Tyson, Kevin, and me behind them. "Hello boy's."

"What do you want, _Grandfather_!" Kai spat out, venom dripping in his voice. "If you want us then leave them out of this." Kai jerked his heads toward us.

"Oh and ruin all the fun?" Voltaire asked in what was supposed to be sweet but it made me want to throw up. "No, Boris and I will have you after we are finished with them."

"Leave them alone, damn it." Tala snapped. Tyson clung to the back of him and so did I only I grabbed the back of Kai's black tank top.

"Well Voltaire, we know who belongs to Tala." Boris said smirking. My eyes widen in surprise in horror as I finally realized why they let Kai, Tala, and Ian come over.

"You bastard." I growled. "I can't believe we fell for it."

"What?" they asked innocently.

"You couldn't get it out of us by words so you used our actions instead." I snapped and walked in front of Kai.

"Very good Max. Kai you picked an excellent bitch for yourself." Voltaire said, smirking as Kai growled.

"Max is not a bitch." Kai said through clenched teeth. Voltaire just smirked and snapped his fingers. The guards attacked from everywhere. Somehow they had surrounded us when we were busy talking. I felt someone grab me and pulled me away as Tala, Kai, and Ian fought off the guards.

I turned to see Voltaire pulling me onto a plane, which I defiantly hadn't noticed before. Weird really, considering it was huge and wasn't too far from us. I looked as I saw Rei and Kevin being pushed in by Vlad and some other guards. Boris and Tyson were right behind us.

"Kaaiiii." I called as I turned back to find the guards preoccupying the trio. They were too busy to notice that some of the guard dogs were running over. "Behind you."

They turned just in time to throw up their arms to shield their faces before the dogs jumped on them.

"Kai, Tala, Ian!" I screamed as Kevin and Rei tried to fight the guards. I tried to fight off Voltaire while Tyson tried to fight off Boris but we were fighting a losing battle. I heard Ian, Tala, and Kai screaming as the dogs bit into them and felt tears running down my face. The other teenagers a.k.a. the White Tigers and the rest, were fighting the other guards who where stopping them earlier. I bit down on Voltaire's hand, which was on my upper arm again. I heard him grunt before I felt a fist in my back. I screamed out in pain as he continued to hit, harder and harder. I couldn't hear too well but I did hear Rei, Kevin, and Tyson screaming something.

It felt like forever for the fist to stop but it did and I fell over whimpering. I felt someone try and help me up. I looked up to see who it was and found Rei looking at me in worry. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"M y back hurts but I'll be fine." I muttered back and winced as I stood up.

"Master Voltaire, the police are coming. We need to leave, now." The pilot said looking out the door of the airplane.

"Start the plane. Vlad, help get these brats in immediately." Voltaire snapped as Vlad, Boris, and himself grabbed us and threw us on the plane. I looked over to where Kai, Tala, and Ian were fighting off the dogs before they disappeared behind the plane walls and I nearly fainted. There was blood everywhere but I could still see them moving but only barley.

I fell to my knees, shaking like hell. I heard the plane start up and about a minute later it started moving. I was grabbed roughly by the hair and shoved into a seat, feeling someone buckling me up. I didn't know who did it or anything I just know I looked out the window and saw police shooting the dogs and that Kai, Tala, and Ian weren't moving. I heard Rei, Kevin, and Tyson gasped from either behind me or in front of where I was sitting.

"Kai. Kai. Kai." I whispered at first then becoming louder intil I finally screamed and pounded my fists on the window. Rei grabbed my hands and tried to sooth me but it wasn't working. I started sobbing as the plane took off in the air and Rei undid is seat belt and mine, pulling me into an embrace.

"Shut up!" Voltaire snapped, apparently annoyed. I glared at him as the tears still fell.

"How could you?" I growled. "Kai is your flesh and blood."

"Like I care." Voltaire replied coolly. I growled and tried to launch as him but since Rei was between us, he was able to stop me. Not only that but my back hurt like hell too. I looked back out the window as the people on the ground were getting smaller and smaller but I was able to see that the trio who were attacked by the dogs were loaded into ambulances and carried away. The others were standing there and appeared to be yelling at the police officers and pointing to the plane.

**(End of Max's POV)**

**(Kai's POV before everything started)**

I watched as Tyson got out with Boris who was holding him by the back of his neck. Then Max and my grandfather. Max was warring something like what they used to make the Demo Boys and me ware when we were younger. They also didn't have any shoes on and that pissed me off. They could step on glass or something but then Voltaire and Boris wouldn't care one bit.

"Max." I called while everyone else said either the same name or one of the other names. They looked over and cried out "Guy's." then tried to run over only to be stopped. Then Boris was saying something to one of the guards who were behind them the whole time and the guard ran over to the lead guard who kept taunting us with things like "Come to rescue you bitches?" And stuff like that.

The guard said something to the leader who nodded. He walked over to us smirking. "Only three people can go to say goodbye to the other brats, so choose who goes."

"Kai, Tala, Ian, it will be best if you three went." Spencer said and everyone else agreed. So with that the three of us walked forward and as soon as we were past, we took off running. Voltaire and Boris let go of Max and Tyson as the guards let go of Rei and Kevin.

"Max." I said as I opened my arms and he flew into them and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rubbed his back to sooth him cursing Voltaire. I hope those bastard haven't touch him. "They haven't down anything to you, have they?"

"Just backhanding me and Boris shoved me into the wall after they hung up with y'all." he whispered as he calmed down some. I felt a pang of guilt for not being able to protect him but at least they haven't raped him yet. Yet being the keyword.

"Where's Bryan?" Rei asked and I looked at him. If he hadn't seen him and he went missing with Oliver, Kenny, and Robert then what happened to them? In less Voltaire had then some where else for now.

"Voltaire and Boris must have kidnapped him cause Oliver, Kenny, Robert, and Bryan all have disappeared." Tala said as I watched him hugging Tyson. Kevin and Ian were also hugging and whispering words between them.

"But we haven't seen them." Max said.

"And you won't intil we get there." Voltaire said, walking over to us with Boris, and the guards that were behind them earlier. Tala, Ian, and I pushed Rei, Tyson, Kevin, and Max behind us. "Hello boy's."

"What do you want, _Grandfather_!" I spat out, venom dripping in my voice. "If you want us then leave them out of this." I jerked his heads toward us to make sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh and ruin all the fun?" Voltaire asked in what was supposed to be sweet but I knew better. That and I have been through millions of time with him trying to act sweet but sucked at it badly. "No, Boris and I will have you after we are finished with them."

"Leave them alone, damn it." Tala snapped. I saw Tyson clinging to the back of Tala and so did Max only he grabbed the back of my black tank top.

"Well Voltaire, we know who belongs to Tala." Boris said smirking. Know who belongs to Tala? Did this mean that this was some kind of trap?

"You bastard." Max growled. "I can't believe we fell for it."

"What?" they asked innocently.

"You couldn't get it out of us by words so you used our actions instead." Max snapped and walked in front of me. I wanted to ask him what in the name of love he was doing but thought better then to.

"Very good Max. Kai you picked an excellent bitch for yourself." Voltaire said, smirking as I growled. Max was defiantly not a bitch and will never be.

"Max is not a bitch." I said through clenched teeth. Voltaire just smirked and snapped his fingers. The guards attacked from everywhere. Somehow they had surrounded us when we were busy talking. I felt someone grabbed Max away from me as Tala, Ian, and I started fighting off the guards.

I wasn't able to take my eyes off the guards to see what was happening to Max. I dodge a fist before kicking the dude in the face. They had us turned so now I could see Max being pushed up the planes steps.

"Kaaiiii." Max called as he turned back to find the guards preoccupying Tala, Ian, and me. I was busy dodging fists and feet when I soundly heard Max scream, "Behind you."

We turned just in time to throw up our arms to shield our faces before the dogs jumped on us.

"Kai, Tala, Ian!" I heard Max screamed through the growling. The dog's teeth were in my arms and more kept biting me on my legs. It hurt badly and I couldn't help but scream as one bit me close to my inner thigh. I heard Max screaming out in pain and wanted so badly to help him but I was too weak. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds as the dogs continued to try and tare me apart. Soon Max's cries stopped and I felt relief flood through me.

No I wasn't worried about me as I felt weaker by the second and darkness had started taking over to me. I heard Ian as he fell completely still and soon Tala followed. I heard siren coming closer and closer and I felt like killing every cop I ever see again in my life. Why the hell had they taken so fucking long to get here?

I fainted from blood loss just as the dogs moved away from me. Max, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you this time, but don't worry. I won't die, no, not yet, not with you in their hands. No, just wait for me and I'll save you and I'll make that sad excuse, got no brain cells, wanna be the queen of pink, needs plastic surgery, pink thing of the unknown bitch for all this. Those were the last thing I thought as I let the darkness take over me.

**(Kai's Dream)**

I sat under a tree with soft grass as far as you can see. I smiled as Max sat beside me and rubbed his rather large belly. Weird, why would Max have such a big stomach? I was about to ask but then something jumped onto my lap, giggling. As I looked down, I blinked. It was a child around the age of four or five and what amazed me the most was his appearance.

He had the same kind of duel color hair as me but his eyes and smile were different. His eyes were the exact color of Max's and his smile reminded me of Max's. "Daddy, you k?" the boy asked. I realized that my mouth had dropped open so I quickly shut it.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Max asked and grabbed my hand.

"What's going on here?" I asked numbly. Daddy? Sure I wanted to grow up and marry Max since I realized that I like or maybe loved him while he ran away, sure I have daydreamed about having kids with him since we been going out but men couldn't get pregnant, so what was going on? Why did this child call me dad and looked like Max and me?

"Nothing, why?" Max said feeling my head. I shook my head and looked back down at the small boy in my lap. He was humming to himself and was watching a butterfly not far from us. He got up and ran after the butterfly that seemed to not mind landing on flower after flower each time the kid got to it. "Matthew, don't go too far!"

"Yes mommy." The boy said still chasing the butterfly.

"Matthew." I whispered. So that was his name. Nice, really. I always wanted to call my first kid that if I ever had any.

"Kai, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here. I mean, first of all, Boris and Voltaire took you. Two: You are a male so how did we end up having a child and another one, right?" I asked looking up to meet his beautiful orbs.

"Yes, a baby girl." Max replied and I was about to finish what I was talking about but Max put his finger on my lips to stop me. "This is what your subconscious wants, Kai. What your heart wants. What you really want deep inside of you, but you can't stay here. This is just a dream. The reality me needs your help. Who knows, maybe in reality they will find a way for this to come true. Wake up, please wake up,"

**(End of Kai's Dream)**

The world started to turn black and I felt like I was falling, falling into the abyss. I tried to grab hold of Max but he disappeared though his voice stayed but was also changing. That voice, I know who it is but I can't remember. It wants me to wake up, to move so that they knew I'm not in a coma, that I still alive, still there period.

Pain, that is what I'm starting to feel. I'm hurting all over like I was attacked. Wait, attacked! That's it. That voice was Spencer and viscous dogs attacked me. Max, my god, Max where are you, Max, can you hear me Max?

"He's coming to."

"Max, where are you? Max?" I muttered weakly my eyes not opening. They were too heavy to open, like they weigh ten tons or something. "Max?"

"Max isn't here, Kai." Rick said softly. I managed to open my eyes but shut them quickly cause of the blinding light. I opened them again; blinking rapidly to get used to the light and a couple of figures started to appear.

"Where am I, Spencer?" I asked weakly.

"The hospital. Mr. Dickinson was able to get Ian, Tala and you into the same room." Spencer said stroking my head, like a mother or father would do to calm a child.

"How are they?"

"Good but you are the first to wake up."

"How long of I been out?"

"About two weeks."

"What!" I exclaimed sitting up fast. I winced as pain shot all over my body and Rick and Spencer laid me back down.

"Your wounds are still healing, Kai, so rest." Rick said.

"But, Max is…"

"We know Kai but we are doing the best we can for now. And you won't make things better by going out now." Spencer said. I growled but he was right. I'll only make things worst if I tried to do anything now.

"That day when we last saw Max and them, what happened to Max? I heard him screaming in pain." I asked looking around the room. Ian was next to me with Lee and Emily who had fallen asleep. Tala was across from me with Michael and Enrique who were also asleep.

"Well the only person who saw was Emily and she said that Voltaire was hitting Max in the back." Rick answered. My fists clenched and I growled. "Kai, calm down."

"How? How can I when my sadistic grandfather has Max?" I asked in a snappish voice but tears were falling down my face. "Kami knows what he is doing to him."

"Ssshhhh…" Spencer said as he sat on my bed and pulled me into his arms. Rick started rubbing my back as I started crying more. I must have woken the other people in the room other then Tala and Ian since I heard more then two voices trying to sooth me. I stopped after a while and fell back asleep, this time without any dreams.

**(End of Kai's POV)**

**(About two weeks before after getting off the plane)**

Voltaire put some keys into the door and pushed it opened. They walked into to be greeted by a bunch of dust. "Tomorrow you will start cleaning the house. Boris and I will half to leave early in the morning and won't be back till next week. This whole house better be done by then."

"Yes sir." They replied. They had already been beat badly for not saying 'sir' or 'master' or doing something stupid and weren't about to get hit again. For old men, they could hit rather hard and were rather strong that you might have thought that they weren't old at all. Of course Tyson was stupid enough to say this and probably would've gotten away with it if he hadn't called them 'old'.

Max had cried himself to sleep but Voltaire didn't like that and had hit him for it. Rei had punched both Voltaire and Boris, not to mention that he had spit in Boris's face, cussed them out and threw Boris's drink on the said old guy and had receive very bad beatings.

Kevin has sassed Voltaire and Boris and refused to go get something to drink out the small refrigerator and also got hit especially after he had accidentally poured it all over the place. It wasn't his fault since they had hit a small turbulence and it had knocked him off balance but Boris didn't care.

Tyson, well, only thing he did was complain, talking endlessly and sassed the two older men. He complained about being bored, about being hungry, about being thirsty, about sitting in one place for too long and many other thing, He talked almost about everything he could find and half the time didn't make any since to anyone. Boris and Voltaire wonder why they had kidnapped him or why Tala would like him or how anyone could even stand being in one room without going insane.

Of course Voltaire and Boris didn't only hit Tyson for those reasons but because they were afraid of going insane or in our view of them, go insane even more if that is possible. Even Rei, Max, and Kevin were thankful that Boris had finally knocked him out. Vlad just sat there getting a major headache that he would need a thousand pills to make it go away if it could help even a small part of it.

'_Like they say it was one **wild** ride.' _Vlad thought as he showed the four teenage kids to the room they were sharing. He opened the door and they went in to find Oliver, Robert, Bryan, and a rather hysterical Kenny.

Bryan had on a black tank top, which was big also and black short. Oliver wore a light green tank top that was really big and dark green shorts, Kenny wore a light red tank top that was slightly big and dark brown shorts, and Robert had on an purple tank top and matching shorts.

"There you guy's are." Tyson said and hugged Kenny who was, at the moment, closer. Rei ran over to Bryan who embraced him quickly while Kevin and Max just stood there, one being completely somewhere else. The room wasn't all that big in the mansion they were staying at and the beds looked like they were very uncomfortable.

The floor was made of wood and the walls were covered in different things that looked like someone around the age of seven or younger drew. The only light that was lighting up the room was from the normal sized window, which had steel bars on it so they couldn't get out. There were five beds with only one sheet each for cover and they had no pillows at all.

Max just laid on one and crawled into a ball. No he wasn't cold, nor was he tired, or scared. Okay, yeah he was scared but not because of his kidnappers but because of what happened to Kai, Tala, and Ian. What if they didn't survive the attack? The scene of Kai on the ground covered in blood and very mean dogs, stayed in his mind and refused to go away.

Max looked up as Oliver poked him in the sides. "Are you okay?" Max shook his head and tears started falling again. Oliver sat down next to the distressed boy and pulled him into hug, trying to sooth him but it wasn't working. By then everyone had crowded around and Robert asked what was wrong.

"When we were getting on the plane Voltaire had a bunch of viscous dogs attack Kai, Tala, and Ian. The other tried to help them but there were too many guards around stopping them. The last we saw of it was the three of them laying there with blood everywhere." Kevin whispered and also broke down. Rei pulled him into an embrace also.

Bryan looked away before trying to help calm the down Kenny who also started crying. Soon they all calmed down and Max, Kevin, and Kenny fell asleep and were soon woken up by Vlad. "Voltaire says to get you eight into the kitchen to clean it up, put the groceries up and cook dinner that they want done at six. How are y'all feeling?"

"Like hell." Max said quietly.

"Thought so. You better go and get down there before they make you feel worse then now." Vlad said and they all got up. They got in there and wanted to run out of there as fast as they could but thought other wise.

"Glad it's only one in the after noon." Oliver muttered and opened a cabinet and started gagging. He shut the door quickly and tried his hardest not to get sick. Bryan opened the cabinet and wrinkled his nose.

"Rotten potatoes. Gross." Rei said over Bryan's shoulder. "Wonder were the trash can is."

"Open the door on the right of the sink." Bryan said and opened the refrigerator a saw one rotten tomato and what looked like a far too rotten watermelon. "Bring it here."

"How do you know where it was?" Rei asked and did as he was told. Luckily there was a bag in there that hasn't been used.

"This is were we were raised intil we were seven then they took us to the abbey and that is were we stayed intil you guy's came into the picture." Bryan replied and took the big rotten thing out and threw it away then the tomato went to. He checked the rest of the refrigerator and found nothing else. "You guy's start putting the food up while I started on cleaning up the dishes so we don't have dust on our food and if you find something else that is rotten then let me know."

"Aye aye captain." Tyson said and Rei, Oliver and Tyson started putting up the food and stuff while Max, Kenny, Kevin, and Robert started to clean up the rest of the kitchen. It was huge and had every utensil they had ever dream of (and Rei and Oliver were having a party), they had a counter about five or six feet from the stove (so that they could put thing on it and have a lot room, which made Rei and Oliver even more happier), a sink with two sides, dish washer, a small kitchen table, and a lot of other things.

The pots and pans that were hanging over the counter were brought down after Bryan had thrown away the rotten potatoes, and he put some in the dish washer and put the dish washer soap that whoever had gone shopping had bought a lot of, putting it in the thing where it went. They also brought plenty of food, trash bags and a lot of stuff to clean with. Bryan then did some by hands so more could get done.

"Robert, can you put this on the top shelf?" Oliver asked, holding up a box of pancake mix. Robert nodded as Rei asked Bryan to move so could put the cleaning stuff under the sink. Two hours later, the kitchen was almost down. Bryan had most of the dishes washed and dried, the cobwebs that were in the cabinet were gone, and the dust was also gone.

Kenny, Kevin and Tyson had the floor cleaned and since Max back was bruised so badly, Bryan and Robert had forced him to sit down or at least do small things like carry something light over to another place. Oliver and Rei were planning on what to cook and Tyson was complaining again.

Soon Oliver and Rei were cooking with Robert, Bryan, and Kevin helping when needed. Kenny and Max would peel something if needed and Tyson would just sit there complaining while everyone else just drowned him out.

"Wow!" Vlad said when he entered the room. "Yummy…that smell delicious."

"Thanks, Vlad." Oliver and Rei said together and continued to work. Vlad sat beside Max who smiled.

"Vlad is there a radio somewhere?" Max asked.

"I think there is one in the basement. Why?"

"That way tomorrow we can listen to something other then Tyson's complaining." Max said and Tyson glared at his friend. "Only stating the truth, my dear friend."

"Meanie." Tyson grumble under his breath. Vlad chuckled and looked around. Bryan and Robert were finishing the rest of the dishes, Kevin and Kenny were talking, Max was just sitting there with Tyson who was still complaining, and Rei and Oliver, well you already know.

When dinner was done, Max had to take a plate to Voltaire's room while Rei carried one to Boris's. Voltaire had dismissed Max as soon as he laid the food down but Rei was kept back since Boris had wanted to 'talk' to Rei.

"So Rei, since I'm leaving why don't we get to know each other a little better, hm?" Boris asked walking up to Rei who backed away. Soon Rei was trapped as Boris put his hands on each side of Rei's head and pressed Rei closer to the wall.

Before Rei could do anything Boris ascended his lips on Rei's. Rei could smell strong alcohol and tried to push him but Boris just held both of the raven hair boy hands above their heads with one hand while the other one went up Rei's blue tank top rubbing the flat stomach. Boris broke the kiss and started kissing Rei's neck.

"Stop!" Rei said trying to free his hands but couldn't. "Stop, please!"

A knock on the door made Boris pull back with an annoyed growl, but he ignored it and continued to with kissing Rei's neck. Rei struggled and started whimpering when the hand Boris had up his shirt started playing with the waist of the shorts, teasing him.

"Stop, please just stop." Rei whispered struggling more. Whoever was at the door was knocking even more and more now. Finally the person didn't like the lack of attention and opened the door with a lot of force making the door fly open and hit the wall. It would have closed if Bryan hadn't held out his hands.

Boris glared at Bryan who just glared back. "Rei, let's go." Bryan said coolly. Rei broke free of Boris's grip and ran behind Bryan. "You, Boris, better leave him alone."

"And what if I don't?" Boris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'll become you worst nightmare." Bryan said, pulling Rei out the door and slamming it behind him. When they got down to the second floor, Bryan pulled Rei into his arms while Rei just cried softly on into his chest. Bryan ran his fingers through Rei's hair, which clamed down Rei sooner then he expected.

"Thank you, Bryan."

"Don't worry about. I won't let him hurt you, Max, or any of the others." Bryan replied.

"But you…"

"Don't worry about me, Rei."

"But…" Rei tried argued but Bryan cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips. Bryan pulled back and Rei sighed, laying his head against the older boys' chest. "You win."

"I know. I always do."

"No you don't." Rei said standing back and crossed his arms.

"Oh?"

"Oh!"

"We'll just see about that." Bryan said and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rei said running after Bryan. When he got up to the lilac hair boy, he grabbed his hands. They walked into the kitchen and saw Tyson running around being chased by Oliver who had a broom.

"I told you to wait for Rei and Bryan. Come back her…Don't put your feet on the counter." Oliver screamed as Tyson jumped on the counter.

"Tyson, get your ass off the counter." Rei snapped and picked up another broom that was next to the door and chased after Tyson. Tyson wasn't watching but Rei and Oliver had him run into a corner where he couldn't get out. They each hit Tyson over the head with the broom's yelling, "We half to cook on that and nobody's want their food tasting like feet."

"I'm sorry, Jeez." Tyson muttered rubbing his head. Bryan sat down smirking.

"Never mess with the ladies kitchen." He said.

"Exactly!" Rei and Oliver said together then stopped to think for minute on what Bryan said. "Hey, we aren't girls."

Everyone burst out laughing with Rei and Oliver fuming. "Fine then, next time you are hungry fix it yourself." Rei snapped.

"Oh chill." Kevin said smirking faintly. Rei and Oliver glared but sat down. Vlad was called up to Voltaire's room so it was just the teenagers. They sat, ate, and chatted. When they were done Rei and Bryan washed dishes; Oliver and Robert clean the tables while the other just sat.

By the time they were done Vlad came into the room announcing that it was time for them to go to their room. He locked them in and they made sleeping arrange. Since Kevin and Kenny were small they shared a bed. Robert, Tyson, and Max got their own while Rei and Bryan shared one.

Rei crawled in next to Bryan who wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend's body. Rei laid his head on Bryan's chest. "Night every one."

"Night." They replied and soon they were asleep. What was in store for them, they had no clue. All they knew was that intil the others could rescue them, if Kai, Ian, and Tala had survived the attack of dogs that is, they would half to watch out for one another.

* * *

Okay well there is chapter nine. For those who read the Mpreg part, should I have it so that in the future they DO find a way or not? And one more thing, Kenny's eyes, should they be blue or green?That I really need to know, personally I think he would be cute with both, but one or the other. 

**Remember to review, please!**

**Next Time: **The kidnapped teenagers clean up, Voltaire takes Kenny glasses and has his eyes revealed, Vlad meets with some of his 'friends' and time goes back around the time Kai woke up in this chapter.

PEACE OUT EVERYONE!


	10. During the Two Weeks somewhat

**A/n: **I wanted this posted before my birthday but it didn't happen. **About the mpreg **I will explain it after the chapter, for now enjoy.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own.

**Warnings: **Nothing much, maybe Kai acting like Tyson at the end of the chapter (you'll find out what I mean) is something I should warn you about so you don't have a heartattack _smiles innocently_

/talking on the phone/

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten-During the two weeks (Only thing I can think of)**

**(Bryan's POV)**

The next morning Vlad awoke us up. "Wake up, Voltaire and Boris will be leaving in about two hours so go make breakfast."

I heard most of the other's groaning as we got up, leaving the room. Robert and I had to half-carry half-drag Tyson into the kitchen while Oliver and Rei got some bacon, eggs, butter, and bread out. "It's too early." Tyson whined.

"Yea you're right but still shut up." I said and helped Rei and Oliver get things ready. True it was since it was, like, only 3:27 in the morning. Max tried to get up and walk over to Rei and help but ended up falling back down only for Robert to catch him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea my back just hurts worse then yesterday." Max muttered as Robert sat him back into a seat.

"It's going to be sore for a while so just sit. Plus rest since we got to start cleaning later." I said getting a pan that was out of the chiefs' reach and laid it on the stove in front of Oliver. Just then the door opened and Vlad came in.

"Hey Max, you were worried about that boy name Kai, right?" Vlad asked in a whisper as he sat down next to the said blond.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was able to get some information on the three kids that were attacked by the guard dogs." This caused all of us including Tyson who sat up and was wide-awake in second, to stop what they were doing. "They had lost quite a lot of blood so it was a miracle that they survived though when they will wake up no one knows, but judging by the fact they lost a lot of blood it might be weeks for them to wake up and recover."

I gave a long sigh inwardly. When they had told me what happened to Tala, Ian, and Kai, I admit it though only in my head, that I was worried _really_ worried. Man, damn them asshole's. '_Y'all better not do anything stupid intil y'all recover fully.' _I thought growling.

"How do you know all this?" Kenny asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Vlad said seriously.

"So they are alive, right?" Max asked in a small whisper. Vlad nodded and everyone beamed, well I just smirked, but I'm sure you get the point, ne? After another five minutes Voltaire stormed into the kitchen and glared at everyone.

"Why are you morons just lazing around?" He snapped.

"Because we want to get you fed so the sooner you leave the better off we'll be." I replied and walked over get something out the refrigerator when Voltaire grabbed and flung me against the wall. It hurt somewhat but I'll fine.

"Stop mouthing me off, Bryan. Anyway you aren't the reason I'm here. Kenny take off your glasses." Voltaire ordered dropping me. Kenny squeaked and did as he was told. "Vlad, I want you to cut his bangs to make him look more descent and it better be done before I leave. Oh and Boris and I will be eating in here."

Voltaire grabbed Kenny's glasses and left the room. "Hey Kenny, can you see without your glasses?" Oliver asked. Can he? Hummm… Now that I think about it does he even have eyes at all? Kenny sighed and bowed his head.

"Yes I can."

"Then why…"

"I don't like showing my eyes off so I ware them instead. I put on top of my head to help hold my hair in place."

"Why not use moose or hair spray?" Robert asked.

"I tried them before but it cost money and I prefer buying bey-parts or something to help update Dizzi." Kenny replied laying his head on the table. Okay, I know this is in Rei and Kevin's department but my curiosity got the better of me. I just had to know.

"Do you even have eyes?" I asked walking over to the brunette, pushing the bangs out the way. Green orbs blinked then glared at me.

"Well now you know. The Chief does have eyes and they are green." Kenny said, still glaring at me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"They make you look adorable, Kenny." Oliver said looking closer into Kenny eyes. "I'm sure you will be able to get some girls or boys after you." Kenny blushed and Vlad stood up.

"I'm going to get the scissors." With that he left the room and return. Kenny got up and started backing away. "Come on kid, I half to do this."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Kenny replied. Vlad gave Robert and me a pleading look and we sighed. Robert and I back him up in a corner and grabbed him.

"Sorry Kenny, but this must be done." I whispered. I really did feel sorry for the kid, but if he didn't get it cut then he would be beat senseless. If that happen he would probably be another brainless Tyson, no offence but Tyson is really a baka.

"No it's my bangs. I need them. Leave them alone." Kenny screamed as we forced him to sit down. Rei, Oliver, and Tyson helped us. Tyson and Oliver held his feet down while Robert and I got his shoulders. Rei just held his face still. When Vlad was done, we found that the emerald green eyes glaring at us. Rei brushed some of the hair that was cut off his face.

"Oliver was right. You look really good like that." Rei mused. Vlad had cut it so it stopped at the eyebrows and it really made him good looking. Kenny growled and pouted. Oliver and Rei went back to cooking while Kevin got out the dustpan, sweeping up the hair. "Here Kenny, look for yourself."

I watched as Kenny took the plate Rei held in front of him and looked. He raised an eyebrow then look up at Rei. "I guess it's okay."

"Who knows, it might help get Emily." Rei said and took back the plate.

"You think so?" Kenny asked hopefully.

"Never hurts to try, I know I would jump you if I didn't like Rei so much." I said, smirking. Hey I'm trying to help boost his confidence. I mean I'm so cold, right? Then getting a complement from me should help, right? As for the liking Rei thing, like hell I was going to say I _loved_ him in front of them. Anyway Voltaire and Boris just walked in, damn.

"Now that's more better." Voltaire said, smirking. Boris just glared at me and sat down while Voltaire had Max get up. I saw him wince and I helped him over to the corner, sending my own glare at the…okay I'm not going to say it, no don't Bryan, forget they exist.

Breakfast was not enjoyable. We all stood up and ate while Voltaire and Boris sat down and ate. Tyson or Max would whisper something or another and Voltaire would glare at them and I had the feeling they were watching us through the corner of his eyes.

Finally they left and Vlad (who had disappeared during breakfast) gave us the radio he was talking about yesterday and said he had something to do and would be back as soon as he could. I think he is up to something though I can't quite place my figure out what.

We started in the living room. It had two couches sitting across from each other and love seat. There was a coffee table and a big entertainment cabinet with a big screen TV, two small side tables, and everything had dust on it. Umm… Max shouldn't do much so what can he do? "Max you just wipe the seats off and clean the tables. You shouldn't strain your back."

"Okay." He said, while Oliver, Kenny, Rei, and Kevin came in with cleaning supplies.

"Let's try and get about two or three rooms done today." I said to Rei when he walked beside me. "We only have one week to get it all done or we are going suffer. I know I'll be able to handle it but I'm not sure if Max or the others can handle their rough beatings."

"Then if we half to, we'll skip lunch and maybe dinner too, cause there is no way we will be able to finish this whole place before then if we take a lot of breaks." Robert said joining us.

"I am not skipping lunch or dinner." Tyson said, glaring at us. He really needs to learn how to glare. He looks like a clown when he does it.

"Well then you don't but I agree with Robert. This place is too big for us to take breaks. If Robert, Bryan and I clean while you and the other's takes a break then maybe, just maybe we can get this place done." Rei said.

"You can count me in." Oliver said, dusting the dust off the entertainment cabinet. Max went to open his mouth but I beat him.

"Intil your back is better, you will do small things." Max nodded and grabbed some wood cleaning stuff and a rag. "Alright, Tyson, Kevin, Kenny, you three take the curtains down so we can wash them and clean the windows. As matter of fact forget washing the windows for now and go to every room on this floor and get the curtains.

"Rei, Robert, come with me to the basement. I think there is a vacuum cleaner down there and the stairs are a bit steep." They all nodded and we went our ways.

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

**(with Vlad)**

Vlad crossed the yard, heading straight for the guard's headquarters. Only two other of his 'partners' were in there at this time of day. Indeed there were only two people in the main room. One was medium size built, with hair cut the military way. He looked to be in his early twenties.

The other man was also well built but had long hair tied in a ponytail that stopped halfway down his back. He looked to be in his late forties and looked strong. "How are the kids?"

"Good for now. By the way thanks for the info on the three kids that are in the hospital, Adrik. Keep in check for more information for me, please." The man in his late forties nodded. "Anyway, it's time to give boss the information we gather so far."

"Yep, we were just waiting for you. Lock the door." Adrik ordered. "Ivan call up chief while I'll tap into the Japan hospital to see if there had any changes in the boys conditions. By the way did you get the pictures of the Max kid back yet?"

"They just left so no I haven't. You won't believe it but they were watching those kids like hawks this morning." Vlad muttered rubbing his temples.

/Hello/ someone voice fluttered through the speakerphone.

"Hey Chief, it's Adrik, Vlad, and Ivan." Adrik said.

/Oh. What is you report/

"Well, the blond kid, Max Tate, got a beating in the back. Apparently it is bad since he can barley move without flinching. I haven't been able to take picture since we only arrived yesterday and Voltaire had me running around getting some cleaning supplies for them. Voltaire and Boris had a meeting to go to in America though I'm not sure what state. They won't be back intil next week." Vlad said.

/Okay. Adrik? Your report/

"I got into Voltaire computer but I couldn't find much since I had to get out before I was caught. What I did find out was that they have some up coming meeting and I saw a file that I want to look at. It say's pictures of the boys and I doubt they are good. Once I find a way to stay in his system long enough then I will load them to a disk."

/Gotcha. Ivan/

"We are in France where they had had apparently raised Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Suvorov, and Ian Pavlov intil they were only seven before placing them in Boris's abbey. From what I found out, Voltaire would beat, rape or lock them up whenever they either disobeyed them, moved one inch out of perfection or showed any emotion that they considered weak such as happiness. For now that is all."

/Poor boys. All right, I got all that written down. Call back in two weeks to give me another update. Remember, no matter how much you want to stop them, don't. We need more evidence against Voltaire and Boris to get rid of them for good./

"Yes sir." They replied and hung up.

"I hope we get enough solid evidence against them soon. I can't stand watching them beat the kids." Vlad muttered.

"We just got to do our job. That's the best way of helping them for now." Adrik said rubbing his friends' back. Vlad nodded.

"I've got to get back. Maybe I can help them clean up."

"Yea and take those pictures. That will be one step closer to bringing those sick bastards down." Ivan said, shaking a finger in Vlad directions. Vlad flipped him off before leaving.

**(With the teenagers in the mansion)**

The radio was on when Vlad reentered the room. "Max, can I see you for a moment?" He asked and Max nodded. Vlad pulled them upstairs and into a random room. "Okay I need you to take off your shirt."

"Wha?" Max asked taken aback. He backed away slowly.

"It's not like that. I need to take a picture of your back."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it will help you and your friends for sooner." Vlad said. Max tilted his head to the side thinking.

**(Max's POV)**

This dude is weird. He doesn't seem bad but…I don't know, he just acts weird. I can't tell whether to trust him or not. Let's see. He doesn't seem want to hurt us, he was able to get information on Kai and them, and he acts like he is a, oh no. He can't, can he? He's got to be, " A undercover cop!"

Vlad looked shocked but then smiled. "You can't tell anyone." He said politely but seriously.

"I won't." I said and smiled back. He had to help me get the shirt off but afterwards he took a couple of pictures.

"Thanks Max. The more evidence the more likely he will get locked up for life."

"No problem!" I said and put my shirt back on. If it was for getting Voltaire and Boris locked up then I will help. I walked back in the room to find that someone had changed the bags in the trashcan but didn't take the one already filled out to yet.

I remember hearing Voltaire talking to Vlad earlier about a bigger trash can. He said something about putting it at the back door so we wouldn't leave the house and wander the off or try to escape. I grabbed the bag since everyone was missing. I winced as pain ran through my back but I carried it to the kitchen's back door.

Had it not stunk then I wouldn't have bothered with it but man it reeked. I opened the back door looking around. There was a big patio with lounge chairs. It had a wooden railing surrounding the whole patio except for a small spot where people can walk out in to the yard.

I saw that the trashcan was sitting by the railing on the far right-hand side so I walked over to it. Just as I opened the lid I heard something growl. I looked around and saw a guard dog baring its teeth at me. "Nice doggie!" I whispered or should I say squeaked.

I had hoped that the dog would calm down but it only made him snarl even more. He took a step forward and I tried to take a step backward but I couldn't cause of the railing. I swore the dog just laughed at me. Meanie! Uh oh is he about to leap?

I ducked as he flew right at me. He landed on the grass but was soon on the on the patio again. I got up, running only to trip over my own feet. I rolled on my back, once again hurting it, and put my arms over my face when he leaped again. I heard a sharp yelp and I moved my arms slightly away so I could see what happened.

There, standing front of me, growling, was a golden retriever. The guard dog yelped again before running off with it's tail between his legs. The golden retriever walked over to me and I covered my face again waiting for it to attack me.

It never came but a licking did. "Eww… dog slobber. Gross." I whined sitting up. The dog cocked his or her head and I petted behind its ears. "Thanks for saving me buddy." I whispered, standing up. I put the trash in the trashcan and walked back to the door, the dog following me.

I opened the back door and was nearly run over by the dog barked and ran into the living room. I was right on the dog tail. I watched as the dog jumped on Bryan who just looked around before he fell backwards. "What the hell? Missy?" Bryan said pushing the dog back. Bryan smirked, petting the dog. "I thought by now Voltaire would have gotten rid you! How are you doing girl?"

The dog barked and started licking his face. Bryan let the dog lick him while petting her at the same time. "So you know this dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was Kai's before we were taken to the abbey, but she was just beginning to come out of her puppy stage." Bryan replied. Missy cocked her head at the sound of Kai's name but Bryan shook his head. "Sorry girl, he isn't here." Missy ears dropped so Bryan gave her another pat on the head. "So Max how did you two meet up?"

Dang it, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. If he finds out that I took the trash out I will never hear the end of it. Okay, Max think of something, think of something. Um… "I went on the patio for some air and was nearly attacked by a guard dog when she come along."

Way to save the day, Max. Man, I'm good. "Hey were is the trash?" Kenny asked. Uh oh, they are looking at me. Say something, Max. "What?" Oh jeez real clever, you stupid dork. Now they will definitely know. Bryan, Robert, and Rei glared at me and all I could was offer a small smile.

"Didn't we tell you _not _pick stuff up cause of your back?" Bryan asked.

"I know but it really spelt nasty and I didn't know where y'all were so I took it out myself. No biggie." I said defensively, holding my hands up.

"No biggie? But you just said you were almost attacked by a guard dog, so _yes _it is a huge biggie, Max Tate." Rei said, towering over me. I hate being short.

"Okay, fine I won't do it again." I grumbled crossing my arms, pouting. "Just thought I could help instead of making y'all work."

"Whatever, just let us know when you do something like that again, okay?" I nodded and we went back to work. I help Oliver, Kenny, and Tyson with dusting most of the rooms on the first floor. Bryan, Rei, and Robert moved the heavy stuff around, scrubbed the walls, and anything else they found wrong that either needed to be moved or a needed a good cleaning.

**(End of Max's POV)**

The week past without much trouble except for the fact that Voltaire and Boris were fuming when they saw Missy. They had, by some miracle, got the house done by the time they had arrived back home. Max's back what getting better, Bryan and Rei basically flirted with each other while cleaning up the house, Kenny was getting used to his hair cut and the others had made everything a lot more fun by starting something, making games out of cleaning, and joking around.

Vlad had kept them informed about Kai, Tala, and Ian's heath. They were doing better though none of the three had woken up yet. They were getting worried that they might never wake up but Vlad had assured them that they would wake up when they were ready. And they believed it too.

The following week after Voltaire and Boris came back were hell for them especially for Rei and Max. The two old men would get either of them alone and would try to molest them. Of course this scared the two boys so Kenny had suggested that they should try and stay in groups.

They were either rescued by Bryan, Robert, and/or Missy who had nearly bit the crap out of both of the two older men more then one time. Then they got the news that Kai had woken up, which made a certain blond kid happy and nearly breaking the bones in the poor people who happened to cross him at the moment.

Let's just say Vlad, Voltaire, Boris, and Robert was sore for a few hours. Yeah, you heard me; Voltaire and Boris were attacked by Max's bone-crushing hugs. They weren't too pleased about that and probably had hit him if they had feelings in their arms. Now about our other friends, let's check on them, shall we?

**(At the hospital)**

Kai sat up poking at his food. Spencer and Rick sighed. It had been two days since he had woken up but he barley ate, slept, or talked. No matter who talked to him or whatever, he simply ignored them. Every now and then he would send glances at either Ian or Tala.

"Kai, please eat."

"Yeah Kai, if you don't then how will you be able to help Max?" Kai looked thoughtful for a moment before shoving food in his mouth. Rick and Spencer just sweatdropped. "Kai, when I meant was to eat but not to choke yourself."

"I'm going to find Max and kill Voltaire. I don't have time to be waste." Kai said through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. That's Tyson's job." Rick said snatching the fork away so Kai could work on the food that he already had in his mouth. Kai glared at him before chewing and swallowing the food.

"Give me the fork." Kai demanded.

"Going to eat like a regular person?" Rick demanded back.

"Yes, now give me the damn fork." Kai growled. Rick handed it back to him and like he said, he ate just like a normal human being. The trio turned their heads when they heard a low moan and all smiled. Crimson eyes (1)opened slowly and Ian asked, "What happened?"

* * *

(1)They are a deep red, I have pictures to prove it. If you want to see them you can either search online for them or I could send them to you, up to you. 

**Okay about the mpreg**, I would kick my own ass for not explaining it more to y'all but I can't. Anyway, what I meant was to write a sqeual after this one, where Judy and her research team (or whatever they are) find a way of making males pregnant and the people at the crazy house let Mariah out and she finds a way to get pregnant with Rei's baby (which she does) and that's all I have for now. So should I? Oh and don't worry about Bryan leaving Rei cause of the baby cause he won't.

**Next time: **Umm...not sure. Tala will wake up, and if there is something y'all might like in the next chapter I'll see if I can find a place to put it to make it blend in.


	11. Tala's Secret and Rei's Request

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I know I said I wanted to work on this one but...I dunno, I haven't felt like it plus I got a new computer and this one is a newer model then the other one so I had trouble getting it from one pc to another. Again sorry. Also, I'm changing the rating to M just for safety since this might get darker and I'm sure it will. I don't like how this chapter turned out so sorry if it sucks.

**Thanks to Max-4-ever for reviewing as!I would reply but you didn't sign in so, I think you get the point. AndI didn't forget the people who did sign in, thank you!**

**Warnings:** Cussing, almost rape, childish behavior between Kai and Ian, umm...a bit of aghast or whatever. That's about it I think.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own this awesome show cause if I did it would've turned out like crap.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven- Tala'sSecret and Rei's Request**

"Ackkk...asshole!" Ian screamed as he dodged a really, really, really thick book that Emily had brought in for Kai to read, was thrown at him. It was thrown by none other then a really pissed off Kai Hiwatari. They had been arguing all morning though why or how it got started was beyond anyone.

Everyone who had tired to stop them got hurt in one way or another, so they along with the people who hadn't intervened had taken refuge behind something. They were surprise that none of the doctors or nurses had came in yet.

Ian picked up a notebook that had been brought in for him to do whatever he wanted to do with it and threw it at Kai who also dodge the flying object. "Good thing they are right beside each other." Enrique said. Just as soon as he said that, Kai got up and jumped on Ian who screamed as Kai started punching anywhere and everywhere. "Okay maybe not."

Spencer, Rick, Michael, and Steve all ran over to stop the fight as Ian started to fight back making the two boys fall over onto the floor but that didn't slow them down. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" the four teenagers screamed but were ignored.

"WOULD Y'ALL SHUT UP!" an agitated voice rung through the room. They all turned to find ice color orbs glaring at them. "Sheesh."

"Tala!" Kai and Ian cried out together, instantly by the redheads side.

"Who started it?" Tala snapped. Kai and Ian pointed to each other. "Kai, Ian who started it?"

"Kai."

"Ian." Tala left eyebrow twitched, an aggravation mark appearing, and a deep growling could be heard. Before anyone could blink, both Ian and Kai were holding their heads, hissing in pain. Tala was absolutely furious.

"Can't I get any rest without either of you trying to kill each other or Bryan and you, Ian, fighting?" Tala snapped. "Plus we ARE supposed to be healing so we can save the others, you stupid morons. Now get in bed and don't speak, don't glare, don't even glance at each other or nothing of the sort. You do and I swear I'll make you wish you were never born, got it?"

"But..."

"Don't but me, Ian." Tala snapped, whacking the said boy over the head again. "I swear you two act worse then children. Now get back in your beds, damn it!"

"Yes mommy!" They both said running back to their beds snickering. Tala picked up two apples that were sitting on the table next to him and threw them at Kai and Ian who weren't paying attention and got hit with them. The both glared at him, while he only smiled innocently.

"Good to see your okay, Tala."

"You, Spencer, better explain why you let those two fight." Tala said glaring at the tall blond. Spencer just sighed and gave Tala a apologetic look.

"Is it just me or does Tala act a bit like a mother?" Emily whispered to Rick and Michael. Tala growled and glared at the said girl who hid behind her former captain and the now captain of the All Stars team.

**(Bryan's POV)**

"TYSONNNNNNNNNN!" I sighed and rubbed my throbbing head. Tyson had once again ate most of the food for breakfast and the others barley had anything. Rei and Oliver were glaring at the boy, since he had taken food off their plates, mainly Rei's who only took one bite out of his before Tyson took it.

"Rei, here eat mine." I said, handing it to him and glaring at the midnight blue hair boy. He just gave a sheepish smile or tried to but it didn't look right with his cheeks puffed out with food.

"No Bryan, I'll just have to make more if this asshole doesn't eat it first." Rei said also glaring at the boy.

"No , save the rest for later. We are almost out of food and I'm not sure if Voltaire and Boris is going to be buying food later, so eat mine, plus as good as it is, I'm not hungry." I replied. Rei just glared at me but when his stomach growled, he took it.

Vlad poke his head into the kitchen. "Rei, Boris wants you to clean up the cup of coffee he spilt. And now." Vlad said with bitterness in his voice. Rei sighed and took another bite before standing up.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second. Let me get the cleaning supplies." Rei muttered, walking over to the kitchen sink and opening the door under it. He grabbed what he thought he need and headed upstairs with Vlad towing behind him. I didn't like where this was going but for now, I couldn't do nothing about it.

**(End Of Bryan's POV)**

**(Rei's POV)**

I bit my lower lip, nervously. Boris had managed to find someway to try and molest me every time, so why would now be any different? Well at least I have Vlad with me this time. Vlad knocked on Boris's door and I heard a muffle "Come in." I took a deep breath as he open the door and walked in.

"Right here, Rei." Boris said, pointing to a dark stain, not looking up from his laptop. He only stopped to write something down on one or the other papers that he had all over his desk. Good, hopefully he won't notice me, so I need to make this fast and quick.

"Thank you Vlad, you may leave." Boris said, searching through his notes for something. I gave Vlad a pleading look, but he just shook his head, mouthing, "I'm sorry." I held back a whimper as I walked over to the stain, which was about a foot from the sadistic man.

I heard the door close and gulped. I picked up a rag and poured some water and soap mixed (Oliver and I made it) on the floor and started to scrubbing. It didn't work so I looked around for the stain removal but then I realized that I forgot it.

I cursed inwardly. "I see that you forgot something." I jumped as a huskily voice sounded right next to my ear. I felt beads of sweat fall down my face as I felt him running his fingers through my hair. His fingers left my hair and he grabbed my arms roughly and used something to tie my hands behind my back. I went to call for help but he gagged me. _'Help, someone, anyone, please stop him.'_

**(End Of Rei's POV)**

**(At the hospital )**

Kai and Ian were about to start arguing again but Tala glared at them. "Go back to bed and wake up on the right side." Tala snapped. Kai and Ian glared at each other before crossing their arms and turning away from each other. Tala sighed and went on talking to the others about what the cops had found out about the whereabouts of their five missing friends.

They hadn't found out much, well nothing at all, and Tala wasn't too pleased about that. "Where is the pink thing that started all this?"

"She is in the police custody for the moment. She denies having anything to do with it and since they don't have enough eviddence against her,"

"They are letting it go." Tala finished for Emily, bitterly. "The no good son-of-a-bitch." Tala muttered and glared at the wall. Everyone sighed and watched the news on TV. A blonde news reporter was interviewing the Pink Thing that Walks on Two Legs and has No Brain Cells.

""I love Rei so why would I have him kidnapped and more importantly by that lunatic Voltaire?"" Mariah said, wiping away some tears as they fell. ""I just hope..._sobs_...th-that R-Rei an-an-and the oth-others are al-alright!" she managed to say before sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's a pretty good actor." Emily growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. Lee and Michael turned off all the TV's then sat back down. Tala just glared at the wall, ignoring the fact that Kai and Ian had started another fight, that food had been brought for him to eat, or that people had tried to talk to him.

**(With Bryan and the others)**

Bryan and Robert cleaned the dishes as the others cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Tyson and Kenny mopped the floor while Oliver and Kevin washed the counters, tables, and the stove. "Um... Oliver, there is a stain that I cannot get off the stove."

Oliver walked over and tried to scrub it but it refused to come off. Oliver sighed and scrubbed harder to no avail. Oliver growled and tapped his chin. "Aha!" Oliver exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Hey, can I get under the sink?" Bryan and Robert nodded and moved aside a little so that they still continued to do what they were doing and Oliver picked through the stuff. Then it hit him as he found it.

"Hey, Rei forgot the stain removal spray." Oliver said, bringing the bottle out. Bryan stopped washing the dishes and looked down at Oliver. "He should have needed it and he's been gone a little too long for him not to notice he didn't have it."

Bryan quickly washed his hands and dried them, muttering really bad cusswords, as he grabbed the bottle and flew out the room. Everyone else just gave each other a frightful look; all hoping that Boris wasn't doing THAT, if you get the point.

**(Bryan's POV)**

I heard Oliver walking over to the stove. Apparently he wasn't having any luck so he asked if we could move a little. I did and let my thoughts wonder. Or that was intil Oliver mentioned Rei's name. Fuck, how could I trust Rei going up there with HIM there?

I grabbed the bottle from Oliver in case they weren't doing anything and ran from the room. All the times Boris had played tricks like that with us when I was a little kid, after all I was the victim last time.

**(Flashback, Still Bryan's POV)**

"Bryan, I spilt something on my floor, I want you to clean it up." Boris snapped as he walked up to me.

"I don't want to." I replied coolly. Boris growled and backhanded me. He grabbed me roughly and dragged me to his room.

"Tala, go get the cleaning supplies and bring them quickly." Boris demanded. Tala just glared and walked away. I let Boris drag me because I knew what was going to happen. It always did. Tala and I are Boris's favorite while Kai and Ian is Voltaire's.

Ian wasn't really good with pain, so it was hard for him to hide it when Voltaire, you know, raped him. That's why he is one of Voltaire's favorite. Then he favored Kai cause he liked to torture him, grandson or not. I just think he does it cause he likes to see his own grandson in pain.

Boris likes Tala cause of his ability to be in pain and cry, yet not utter a single sound. He would fight when he didn't feel like letting Boris touch him or he would just let Boris have his way when he didn't care.

Then there was me. I would not cry or make no sounds, I wouldn't even flinch for any pain he tried to reflect on me or at least I wouldn't cry in front of him. So I guess he didn't like raping screaming kids or something.

We entered his room and he threw me toward the spot where something black was spilt on it. More then likely, it was the coffee that Tala made. Tala threw opened the door and stomped over to me glaring. Sometimes I wonder if Tala actually hated me for being the one getting raped and not him.

Almost as if he actually...loves him. Boris had always said that to me after he raped me. He said that it meant that he cared for me more then all else but I had also heard him say that to Tala a couple of times and once to Spencer.

Tala threw the stuff in my face as I glared back. I picked up the stuff, poured some clear stuff on the stain and started scrubbing it. I heard Boris talking quietly to Tala then what sounded like kisses. I looked over my shoulder to see Boris kissing Tala along his neck.

Tala had his neck tilted to the side and was facing me with a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued to scrub. When I was done, I stood up and threw the stuff down. "I'm done." I said without emotion, just how Boris likes it.

Boris broke away from Tala and glared at me. "Tala, take the stuff back to the Kitchen then I want the whole kitchen cleaned. Bryan, you stay." Boris said, as he walked forward. Tala gave me another glare before grabbing the stuff and stomped out the room. "Now, strip."

I just did as he told me and stared straight ahead , ignoring the fact that Boris was running his fingers over my body.

**(End of Flashback)**

I don't want to remember anymore of that or anything else before then. I hate those memories. I hate everything about my past. I hate myself for letting them do that to not only me, but to my teammates too. I made a mistake once and I won't let it happen again, especially not after they both raped my sister and did what they did to her. I'll stop them from hurting my Rei for their sick pleasures.

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

**(In Boris's room)**

Rei whimpered as Boris drew out a pocketknife and cut the light blue tank top off completely. Rei was lying on the bed and Boris was now running the dull edge of the knife down the younger boys' chest. Boris put the knife on the bedside table, kissing Rei's neck.

Rei tried to struggle but it was futile against the way older but a lot stronger man. "You know, I think you are cuter like this. Scared and all tied up but mostly, mine for the taking." Boris whispered in Rei's ear before taken the earlobe into his mouth.

Tears started building up in Rei's eyes. Sure, they had molested him but this is way more farther then they, or mainly Boris, have ever gotten. Rei wiggled and started to whimper as Boris let his hands roam down the bare chest. Boris kissed his way down and let one hand start at Rei's left knee and start to go up, slowly.

Just as Boris's hand reached the bottom of Rei's shorts, someone knocked on the door. Boris cursed and stood, walking over to the door. He opened it slightly to find a glaring Bryan. "Rei forgot something. By the way, where is he?"

As soon as Rei heard Bryan's voice, he started making noises the best he could while still being gagged. He saw the door and Boris both go flying. Bryan stomped in the room and ran over to the bed. Bryan grabbed the pocketknife and cut the ties binding Rei's arms and untied the gag. Rei threw his arms around Bryan's neck and started sobbing.

Bryan pulled the boy closer and continued to glare at Boris who stood up, growling. "You little piece of shit." He growled and walked over to the two boys. Rei tensed , squeezing Bryan tighter. Boris balled his fist and Bryan pushed Rei behind him, the said boy moving away the more Boris came closer to Bryan.

Boris swung, his fist which connected with the side of Bryan's face, knocking him backwards. Boris lost his footing from his own force and fell on top of the younger male. Bryan grunted as the weight fell on him and brought his own fist to hit Boris's cheek. Boris pushed himself into a standing position, stumbling slightly from Bryan's punch.

Bryan stood quickly and threw a punch at Boris who dodged it but then Bryan brought up his knee into Boris's gut. Boris hunched over and Bryan took that moment to grab Boris by the hair and kneed the older male in the face. Then he forced him to stand and shoved him toward the desk, making the man knock everything over.

Papers went flying, the laptop broke, and Bryan grabbed Rei dragging him out the room. Voltaire and Vlad, who just came out of Voltaire's room, stopped them. Rei hid his face in Bryan's back, sniffling. "Rei, go back to Max and them."

"But..."

"Go Rei."

"Be careful." Rei whispered and backed away, turning to run into Boris. Rei cried out in pain as Boris grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. Bryan whirled around to help Rei but Voltaire grabbed him from behind and flung him against the wall.

Rei whimpered as he felt a hand roaming his body again. Bryan and Voltaire started throwing fists at each other while Vlad stood there, looking from one thing to another, cursing inwardly since he couldn't kill the two older men right here and now.

Suddenly a bark was heard then a scream of pain. Missy had sunk her teeth in one of Boris's arms and it didn't look like she was going to let go. Max and the others came into view while Voltaire went over to kick Missy but she let go of Boris to bite Voltaire's leg, making him scream.

Bryan grabbed Rei and pushed him over to the other kids. "Rei, what happened?" Tyson asked worriedly. Rei just shook his head, hiding his face in Bryan's shoulder.

"Let's go back downstairs, now. Missy, come on girl." Bryan ordered, picking Rei up bridal style since he seemed too upset to walk. He carried Rei to the room they shared, with the others right behind him, leaving Boris and Voltaire holding their wounds, curing Missy to hell and back.

"Ssshhhh...calm down Rei, calm down." Bryan whispered, running his fingers through Rei's hair when he sat on the bed they shared, pulling Rei into his lap. Max and Robert sat on the bed next to Bryan while the others bent down, all trying to help calm the sobbing neko-jin down.

Rei clamed down after a while and they sat in silence for how long, they did not know but what they did know was that they jumped about five feet into the air when Vlad threw open the door. Okay, Bryan orbs just grew a couple of inches while the others jumped but you get the point, ne?

" I have some good news and some better news. Which would you like to here first?"

"The first, save the best for last." Robert said as they all got closer, waiting for whatever Vlad was about to say.

"Okay, first one is that Voltaire and Boris has some business to tend to again so they will be gone for a few days."

"Yes!" Max, Tyson and Kevin cheered together.

"Though they won't be leaving intil the morning after tomorrow. But besides that, those two kids, Ian and Tala right?" Vlad asked and they nodded. "Yeah well they are awake now and well. Though on the nurses reports, they were causing a racket by fighting."

"That must have been Ian and Kai." Bryan said smirking as Max, Kenny, Oliver, Kevin, and Tyson cheered even more, jumping around. Robert just smiled as Rei smiled and snuggle closer to Bryan. Missy just laid on Max's bed where she slept with Max every night and watched the youngest kids in the room jumping around.

"Anyway, you missed lunch and it's almost dinnertime. Voltaire and Boris was not only mad at the fact that Missy bit them but that y'all didn't cook lunch and would have probably beat y'all if they weren't injured. By the way Missy, good job. I'm going to be off duty for a while but a man by the name of Adrik will watch y'all." Vlad said sitting on the bed.

"Is he mean?" Max asked as he on his bed , petting Missy on the head.

"No. He's like me." Vlad said, looking at Max who blinked before finally understanding.

"Oh, okay, I understand now." Max said cheerfully. Everyone else just watched curiously but Vlad cleared his throat.

"I think that you should start on dinner. Adrik will be eating with us so that you can get to know him, okay?" Vlad said/asked walking over toward the door.

"Okay, Rei, if you want, you can stay in here and relax some after earlier and I'll fix dinner. Bryan can stay with you, alright?" Rei opened his mouth top argue but closed it and nodded.

"Thank you, Oliver." Rei muttered, hiding his face in Bryan's neck.

**(Bryan's POV)**

I watched as the others left the room. I guess Oliver was thinking the same thing as I was. Rei seemed to be thinking about something and it probably had something to do with me. When Vlad closed the door behind him, Rei started biting his lip nervously.

I waited intil I was sure the others were gone before looking at Rei. His eyes were cast away from me, still gnawing on his bottom lip. "Rei, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Rei asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as he looked down at his hands.

"I want you to..." Rei trailed off, wringing his hands, avoiding my gaze for some reason.

"Go on." Rei sighed and put his mouth next to my ear and whispered something that took me by surprise. "Rei I can't do that."

"Bryan, please!"

"Rei, I think it'll be best to wait."

"Well Boris isn't waiting and I certainly don't want him to have that title." Rei said glaring at me.

"But that's a big step, something you should cherish..."

"And I will if you do the honors. Please Bryan?"

"Rei..."I trailed off looking into his beautiful golden orbs to find a hint that this might be a joke. If he was really sure about it then fine. "Only if you are sure about it. I don't want to pressure you or anything like that. But think it over clearly first."

"I have and I want you, Bryan Kuznetsov, you to be the one with that tile and only you." I sighed and nodded, giving in. He smiled and hugged me, giving me a quick kiss and pulled me to a standing position. "Um...when can we do it though. I mean, I don't want to...you know, in front of them."

I smirked as he blushed and looked at the ground shifting from one foot to another. Yep, he was definitely a virgin. "Maybe the others can distract the assholes for about an hour tonight. Remember Rei, if you want to back out, just let me know."

"Nope, I made up my mind." Rei said walking over to the door. I sighed again and followed him out the door. I hope he was sure about this, cause I don't want him to hate for it. Well, we just have to wait and see.

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

**(Vlad's POV)**

I think that will be great evidence against Boris. I'm glad Adrik put those video cameras in their rooms. Now all we have to do is catch Voltaire in the act like that so we can get rid of them both for good. Poor Rei though, he seemed scared to death. Who can blame him?

He was nearly raped. I wonder if Max could help us with catching Voltaire. No, he can't want it or provoke the man. I sighed as Adrik opened the back door, stepping in, sniffing the air. Whatever Oliver was cooking, it smelt good.

Oliver had said it was a special dish that he made up and wanted to see if we liked it. Robert said that Oliver had only him, Enrique and Johnny try it and it tasted great. I'm taking his word on it. I introduced everyone to Adrik just as Bryan and Rei walked in.

"Adrik, that is Bryan and the one hiding behind him is Rei. Guy's, meet Adrik." They nodded their heads before Rei went, got some ice for his eye and joined Oliver and started helping him. The others just sat around while Adrik and I talked in the corner.

"So, Boris was caught in the act huh?" Adrik said watching as Tyson tried to sneak over to the food to get a taste while Rei and Oliver weren't looking but Bryan stopped him. Tyson pouted as Bryan dragged him by the collar, back to his seat.

"Yep. Though I have a bad feeling that this might get worse. I mean, they are supposed to be evil, sadistic and all that but yet the only thing they have done so far was molest them. I wonder if Voltaire and Boris aren't planning something." I muttered, looking Adrik straight in the eyes. "I fear for those kids cause I over heard Voltaire ordering something that sounded like whips and maybe more stuff over the phone."

"Hmm...maybe they are tired of playing games. If so, they might be in danger, but we won't be able to do anything yet." Adrik said then added thoughtfully, "If that kid Bryan grew up with Voltaire and Boris, then shouldn't he know more about how they work?"

"Dunno." I said, shaking my head sadly but then I started thinking about what Adrik said. If Bryan had grown up with those two sick bastards then he should know how they work, like if Voltaire and Boris mess with them first before giving them the real torture or likes to take things slow so to scare the kids more.

Know what I mean? If the last one was true then molesting must be the start then they will go to something else scaring the kids so that they think that that is all they go through then surprise them with more and/or worse torture.

I don't know, but this is starting to turn ugly. Voltaire had given me one week off and I'm not allowed to be here, so I hope Adrik can handle things. "Dinner's done." Oliver called. I laughed as Tyson tried to get up and run over to the two cooks who had the food but tripped over his feet.

**(End of Vlad's POV)**

"Adrik and I will take the two demons upstairs their dinner." Vlad said, grabbing one plate while Adrik grabbed the other. "Then we'll be back down."

"Okay, Your plates will be ready by then." Rei said as he and Oliver fixed more plates and Bryan and Robert passed them out. As soon as they left, Bryan looked at Rei who nodded. Now would be the time to ask though Rei wasn't going ask but he knew Bryan would.

"Can y'all do me and Rei a favor?" Bryan asked, as he, Rei, Oliver and Robert sat down. Oliver put two plates in front of the empty chairs where Adrik and Vlad would be sitting when they came back.

"Sure what is it?" Max said taking a bite out of his food, making a "yummy" sound. "This is good Oliver."

"I agree." Kenny said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Rei and I are going to need an hour tonight, so I was wondering, if any of the adults came looking for us, could y'all distract them?" Bryan said, smirking as Rei bowed his heads so that no one could see him blushing.

"Sure but why do y'all need an hour?" Oliver said taking after swallowing the mouthful of food that he had in his mouth.

"Cause we need to talk about something and we don't want anyone over hear it." Bryan lied, knowing if he came straight out and said, "Cause Rei wants me to take him tonight" Rei would have his head.

"Yeah, rigghhhttt." Oliver muttered, while Robert laughed.

"Yeah we'll distract them while y'all _talk_." Robert said, empathizing the word "talk". Bryan smirked even more when Rei started growling. Those two weren't stupid to believe that lie but Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kevin had no clue what they were talking about.

Outside the kitchen door, stood two snickering men. They had over heard all that and were trying not to laugh out loud. It was indeed funny to them and they couldn't wait to tell Ivan who would probably laugh his head off.

"Man, what's up with kids these days?" Adrik said, straitening himself, Vlad trying to do the same only to start snickering again.

"I dunno, but man, they are hilarious." Vlad said after finally calming down enough to walk in the room with his partner. Vlad opened the door to find a glaring raven hair boy, one smirking boy, two laughing boys and four confused boys.

While they ate, Adrik got to know the teenage boys better and vise versa. Rei was fidgeting during dinner making Bryan raise an eyebrow. He knew Rei was nervous and a part of him hoped that Rei would change his answer while the other part didn't want Rei to change his mind.

Rei and Bryan announced that they were going to bed, which caused Oliver to giggle uncontrollably and to get a glare from Rei. Tyson and Max were stuck with the dishes and you can probably imagine what Tyson's reaction was when he found that out.

Bryan led Rei out the kitchen and to the second floor, going straight down to the end of the hall. He opened the door on the left hand side which he had told the others to leave this room and a couple of the other to him, when they cleaned up the house during their first week here.

He let Rei in first then shut the bedroom door, locking it. The room was big with a king-size bed with black blankets, two dresser made out of oak, two doors one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to the closet, a dark crimson carpet and black curtains that covered the windows that led to the balcony.

On the walls were pictures of all sorts and sizes. Most of the huge pictures were of different types of animals. The smaller ones like no bigger then a regular photo picture were of some people Rei didn't know but he did make out Bryan in some of them even if he was only a baby at the time.

"This was my room when I was younger." Bryan muttered before looking at Rei. "Are you still sure about this?"

"Yep." Rei said confidently, meeting Bryan's gaze.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Bryan said with a sigh and walked into the bathroom. Rei wonder what the Falcon was doing intil the said teenager came back holding something. "Remember Rei, if you want me to stop then let me know."

Rei nodded as Bryan walked up to him, placing his lips over Rei's and pushed the boy gently so that his legs hit the bed. Rei sat on the bed pulling Bryan with him. _"Yep, I definitely want this." _Rei thought as they crawled up back so that they were completely on the bed.

**(At the hospital)**

The nurses had finally had enough of Kai and Ian's bickering, content fighting, throwing thing and after the third warning they sedated the two boys. Tala had fallen asleep while Emily, Michael, Steve, Eddie, Lee, and Gary left to go back to their hotel rooms to sleep, shower and whatever else they had to do.

Enrique, Johnny, Rick and Spencer went to the cafeteria to eat dinner, talking along the way. Back in the room Kai and Ian slept in a peaceful slumber while Tala was having a nightmare, something that he wanted to forget, that awful secret he had.

**(Tala's Dream and POV)**

I watched as Boris laid Bryan on the bed. I hate him. No, not Boris, but Bryan. Why does Boris want him and not me? I hate you, Bryan. I want Boris to care for me, to love me, to touch me the way he is touching you.

You always take something away from me. You take everything I want to myself, the main thing I want above all else, someone who wanted me. Boris. But no, you always take his attention away from me and for that, I hate you.

I want someone to love me, to be with me, to care for me, to hold me, I just want to be loved. I know that Boris doesn't mean it when he says he loves me but at least that is the closes thing to love that I can have. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Boris moan in pleasure.

I gritted my teeth, walking away from Boris's room, my fists clenching and unclenching. I stormed into my room, slamming my door, not caring if anyone heard. I locked the door and ran over to my bed crying.

I want Boris and I want Boris to myself. Maybe god hates me for punishing me like this. First, he takes away my parents leaving me in Boris's hand then he takes Boris away from me. Maybe I'm meant to be alone, maybe I'm not supposed to be happy.

I heard someone knock on my door softly and knew it was Ian. "What?" I growled.

"Can I come in?" Ian asked. I wiped my face off as I stood and walked over to the door unlocking it. "Tala, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" I asked, locking the door and going back to my bed.

"I heard you slamming the door and I was wondering if you were okay?" Ian mumbled sitting beside me. I watched Ian as he started swaying his feet slightly. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"What's wrong, Ian?" He looked up to me like an older brother and he was basically my little brother. I looked closely to notice that he was slightly stiff so of course I knew what was wrong. "When did he do it?"

"This morning."

"With what?"

"With his hands." Ian muttered sniffling. I pulled him into a hug so not to hurt him as he cried into my chest. Voltaire had once again beat him. I wish there was something I could do but there wasn't a thing for me to do. I let Ian cry intil he fell asleep then laid him down. I walked over to my door, planning to "talk" with Voltaire.

That would also get Boris attention on me instead of on Bryan. It might be painful but at least I have some attention on me. I walked out my room just as Bryan came down the stairs, limping slightly. I glared at him as I past him and stomped up the stairs.

No matter how much I hate him, I just can't hurt him. All I can do is glare at him. I opened the door to Voltaire's room without knocking, knowing it would piss him off. He looked up from his work and glared at me.

"What do you want, you stupid brat?" He snapped. I didn't answer, instead I grabbed his papers ripping them as much as I could. " Tala! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

I grunted as he grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall, his hand never leaving my neck. I gasped trying to get in air since he was holding me off the ground. I heard Boris walk in and Voltaire say something to him. I don't know what since I was more focused on breathing though it was hard.

Voltaire dropped me and I started coughing and gasping for air when I felt someone grab me by my hair, dragging me like that out the room. This was the only why I could be loved, since this is the only love I knew.

This the only love I knew, know and will ever have, I guess. No one knew why I did things to piss Voltaire and Boris off and they won't know. I can't tell them or they would only hate me more. "Take your shirt off and turn your back to me."

I did as I was told and waited. I heard something like a whip snap and flinched a little. "Tell me Tala, do you like me hitting you? Do you like the pain I inflect on you?" I shook my head but it wasn't all that much of a lie. I hated the pain but I loved having his attention.

I winced as pain shot through my back. The more he hit me the more I laughed on the inside. Now was my turn to get his attention and I loved it more then anything, even if it hurts. When I fell over, I heard him throw the whip a side and grab me by the hair, throwing me on the bed.

Yes, that's right, Boris. I make you think I hate this so you can do it more and more. I felt tears running down my face and I bet you think they are from pain and fear, don't you Boris? Well they are but mainly they are tears of sorrow for liking this. I hate it just as I hate you, Boris but I love it all at the same time.

**(End of Dream and POV)**

Tala shot up, breathing heavily, muttering curses under his breath. He wanted to forget that. He wanted to forget that he hated Boris and the rapes so much that he loved them. Yes, he had loved it but that was the past.

Tears trickled down his face as the nightmare or actually the memory played over and over in his head. He liked it so much back then. He enjoyed letting the sick bastard touch him. He had hated Bryan for something that was even in his control.

"_How could I have hated him? He was and still is my best friend. He was always there for me. When Voltaire would hurt Ian so bad, that he almost died, Bryan always confronted me, yet I repaid him by hating him for getting Boris's attention." _Tala thought, burying his face into his knees, crying a little harder.

"I'm sorry, Bryan. I shouldn't have hated you for that. I shouldn't have let him do that to me but he just made me believe I that no one but him would ever care for me and I hated you for getting his attention. I'm was so stupid, I shouldn't have your friendship or any one else's. I was stupid and selfish and for that I'm sorry." Tala muttered rocking back and forth, his crying only getting harder.

Kai and Ian just watched from their beds as Spencer and the others watched from the doorway. Spencer had figured it out long ago that Tala had liked getting the attention from Boris but he had no clue that Tala had once hated the very person who had always cared for him the most though Bryan did have suspicions. He had told Spencer about those suspicions but yet he still stayed by Tala's side.

Spencer laid down what was left of his dinner and walked over to Tala, pulling him into a hug. Rick, Enrique, Johnny, Kai and Ian all walked over to the sobbing redhead and hugged him all except Johnny who looked as if he was deciding whether or not if he actually wanted to drop his pride or not, but in the end he did and also hugged Tala.

Tala didn't stop crying intil he fell back into a restless sleep. Spencer sighed as he laid the other teen back against the pillow. Everyone sat in silence, all watching the redhead sleeping intil someone cleared her throat.

"Kai, Ian. Good to see you again. How's Tala?" Judy asked, walking over to them, glancing at the redhead. "Has he been crying?"

"He's okay physically but mentally, I'm not sure. I think our past is catching up with him." Kai said, watching as Judy went into the bathroom. They heard the water get turn on for a second then turn back off. Judy walked out the room with a damp paper towel and moved past Rick and Kai to get to Tala.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wiping Tala's cheek to remove the tear stains.

"Things that we had tried to forget about. Only, this was about something that Boris had tricked him into believing." Spencer replied.

"As in?" Spencer, Ian and Kai looked at each other before Spencer explained.

"When we were younger, Boris and Voltaire had us believing that they 'loved' us. At the time we were young and it was the only kind of love we knew so we thought it was true, but they ended up screwing Tala's mind up more then the rest of us cause we didn't like them but not Tala."

"They made him think that he would never be loved by another. Tala had always wanted someone to hold him and not brotherly wise. He wanted some like a mother or father. You know, someone to hold him and all that, to care for him. I'm not sure if we can really explain it easily but he just wanted someone... I dunno."

"That is okay, I get what your are getting at." Judy muttered, pushing the red bangs out of Tala's face. She sighed inwardly. _"No wonder they are they way they are. They were taught all the wrongs facts about life and only wanted to have someone to care for them though now they won't admit it out loud." _

"I hope the others are okay." Ian said, going back to his bed.

"With Bryan there they should be fine."

"Yes, but there is one of him and two of the assholes. Also, you know they are unpredictable."

"Young man watch that language. I know that Boris and Voltaire don't care about a thirteen year old boy cussing but you need to remember that you aren't with them anymore." Judy scolded. Ian blinked before giving a small smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Tate."

"Judy is fine." Judy replied walking over to the boy. She ruffled his hair earning a playful growl in return. "But I hope that they will be okay."

"You forgot about Robert. Whether or not he acts like it, he really is fond of Max and them, so he'll help them the best way he can. I also noticed that he is started to really like y'all, one person in a different way, but still he would protect them." Johnny said, getting his drink that he left by the door. "Plus if anything happens to Oliver and Robert then they won't know what hit them."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Oliver is popular in France, not only because his father is a famous cook or anything, but he made friends with a lot of people who would die to protect him. Robert had helped his country with anything so yeah, he made some really important friends. No doubt the people they befriended are already having a fit right now."

"Wow, guess Voltaire and Boris are really out numbered this time." Kai muttered.

"Yep, imagine if I got all my friends/supporters, Robert's friends/supporters, Oliver's friends/supporters, Johnny's friends/supporters, that right there will be enough to take them down. But then you half to think about the others that were kidnapped friends/supporter and you got yourself a state if not two, against two men."

Rick whistled. "I hate to be them."

"Tell me about it." Enrique muttered sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, we found a way to get them when we find them but what about It?" Ian asked.

"We'll just have to see about that later, after we find the others whenever we get out of the shitty place." Kai said.

"Kai, language!" Judy said sternly. "I guess when we do get them back I'm going to have to teach y'all manner and to not use foul language."

"Sorry, Ms..."

"Just Judy."

"Judy but if you think we are bad, then I don't think you want to see Bryan when he is in a bad mood or something."

"Then I guess I have a lot of work to do on you kids. By the way, I heard from the doctors that y'all will be able to leave tomorrow."

"YES!" Ian shouted punching the air. Judy chuckled and sat in the chair next to his bed. "I can't wait. This place is boring."

"I bet it is but you need your rest so get some more sleep. And don't worry about Tala, I'll watch him." Judy said, making Ian lay down and tuck him in. "Night."

"Night Judy." Ian said as Kai got into his bed and the others got up.

"You boy's should go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll watch them for the night. Mainly you Rick. You have not left this hostile except maybe once or twice."

"Alright, Judy, I'll be back tomorrow. Rick said, grabbing his stuff.

"Night Judy." Enrique, Johnny, and Spencer said together, also getting their stuff.

"Night boys, be careful getting to the hotel."

"We will." Judy nodded and watched them leave before looking at the three boy's in the room. It looked like they all were asleep already which surprised her but then again they probably were tired from some medicine the nurses had given them. Judy made sure that Ian was tucked in before kissing his forehead. She did the same with Kai and then to Tala.

If they needed a mother figure then she'll be more then happy to help. She had realized that, since Max had been kidnapped, she wasn't really that much of a mother to him and that she was to busy caught up in her research but she vowed to change that and become a real mother to Max and the Demo Boys if they would allow it.

* * *

Okay there you go now one more thing. I kinda came up with a idea about another story so I want to know what you think and if so then help me with a title for it. NO, it won't have the same pairing as this story so don't expect it. Also, I don't know who to put Tyson with so help with that too, please.

Summary: Kai, Tala, Bryan, Max and Tyson get turned into girls. Now they have to deal with girl problems, falling in love with the people the didn't expect and for one of them to accidently get pregnant after a party. What will they do? Will they get their male bodies back or will they prefer staying like that? Johnny/ Kai, Spencer/Bryan, Michael/Tala, Rick/Max, (?)/Tyson

Odd pairings,I know but please tell me if I should write it! There might not be any girl bashing (like Mairah) cause I will need them but I just want to know for know if I SHOULD write it so I won't waste my time for nothing. Okay for the next chapter I will give you a preview of two parts thatI have written so far.

**Preview: **I then hit something solid but the darkness stayed. I tried to move but I was frozen. I tried to scream for help but I couldn't make a sound. I was scared but yet I had no saviors. I hate the dark, I hate everything that has to do with darkness. Wait, what was that? I typed in the first three, quickly before the thing went and alerted the police of a hacking. I held my breath and smirked when it said "access granted" then some more files popped up. "Let's see, Voltaire's privet information. Hmm...locations."

**Intil next time, everyone...Oh yeah and please review!**


	12. Oh Shit!

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, been too lazy to upload the chapter. That and I don't like the way it turned out but oh well.

**Warnings:** Cussing (I think), mentions of rape and abuse and the fun begins (or at least for Voltaire and Boris)

**Disclaimers:** _glares_ You should know by now that I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

**A/N:** One more thing, for those who didn't read the note I want you to please understand that I have no clue how to end thisexpect the way I have it now, so there will be **_no actual_** mpreg but there will be mentions of it through out the rest of the story.Please, those who didn't want it, I'm sorry but please continue to read this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Oh Shit!**

**(Around eleven pm)**

Mariah sighed as she shut the door to her room at the hotel where the teams stayed. It was about time she shook off the last of the reporters. She walked over to her bed and took off her shoes.

Picking up her phone, she dialed a number. It rung four times before someone answered. +Hello+ a voice said sounding annoyed.

"Voltaire, its Mariah."

What the hell do you want+

"I kept my end of the deal, now about Rei,"

Someone should be there in about three, two, one.+ a knock on the door made Mariah jump. +Go with him and he will take you to a private plane. It will leave at twelve-thirty sharp, so do not miss it if you want to see Rei.+

"Thanks." Mariah said hanging up. She opened the door to find a man a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black hair and red highlights.

"Mariah, right?" she nodded. "I'm Brandon, Mister Voltaire has asked me to guide you all the way to the Mansion in France. Also you must put on this disguise just in case."

"Okay, give me a second." Mariah muttered as she took the bag, shutting the bedroom door. 'Cute!' she thought but shook her head. She was Rei's and only Rei's. She grabbed a duffel bag and threw some clothes and her beyblade.

She needed to take as little to go as light as possible as to not attract attention. She then turned toward the bag pulling out a dark blue dress and a blonde wig. There were also some dark sunglasses and some knee length black boots with high hills.

She walked into the bathroom pulling out her make-up kit. She put on the dress and wig, fixing it so that it looked right. Then she put on dark blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

She went back into the room, grabbing the boots. After she put them on, she grabbed her bag and opened the door. Brandon took the bag as she put on her sunglasses. They left, Mariah clinging to Brandon to make it look like they were a couple.

**(Tala's Dream and POV)**

Where am I? Why can't I see anything? What's going on? "Bryan? Ian? Kai? Spencer? Where are y'all?" I called out but got no answer. "Guy's were are you? Please answer me!" What was going on? Why was no one answering me? It's starting to freak me out.

Suddenly a flash of bright light blinded me. Covering my eyes, I waited intil the light faded before glancing around. I was in a room but it wasn't a pretty sight. There was blood everywhere, a desk was turned over and had some broken legs, and the once orange curtains were ripped, but on the bed a person, whimpered.

I moved forward so I could see who was lying on the bed and I couldn't help but gasp. Tyson lay on the bed with wounds all over his body. Some of the cuts looked like a whip made them while the others looked like a knife made them.

He wasn't warring anything and had bruises all over him, mixing in with the cuts. His hair fell around him with some blood in it, his eyes were closed and he was shaking. Whether it was from being scared, cold or from crying I could not tell.

I looked him over again and could tell that he was raped. "Tyson." I said quietly. He opened his orbs then looked at me.

"Save me Tala, save the others." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"How? I don't even know where y'all are."

"Then remember. Remember the past. It's the only way to find us." A shrilled scream made me jump. I looked around to see where it was coming from but it wasn't coming from this room. I looked back Tyson who had disappeared somehow .

I ran out the room and stopped when I heard the same voice scream for help. It had come from the room down the hall. This hall, it looked familiar though I can't remember where I have seen it. I ran and burst through the door that the scream had came from to find Max and Oliver tied down to the bed.

Voltaire stood at the end of the bed, laughing evilly and was hold a knife though it didn't have any blood on it yet. Max and Oliver had some bruises over their bodies and like Tyson, they didn't have any clothes on. Voltaire looked at me sneering. If there was blood in here, it was hard to tell cause of all the red and black that covered the room.

"Come to see the show?"

"Leave them alone." I snapped running over to the bed. They were tied down by ropes so I tried to untie them but the knot refused to come undone.

"Come now, Tala, join me. It will be fun."

"Shut up!" I roared, jumping at him only to fall right through him. When I looked up, I was in another room. This time, it had Boris choking Bryan while Rei, Kenny, and Kevin were on the floor trying to say something. Robert body didn't lay to far from them but he was breathing though it looked like it was ragged.

"Stop!" I cried running over to them, knocking Boris over. Bryan fell to the ground choking and I got up and ran to them. "Bryan, are you okay?"

"Why would you care Tala?" Boris said smirking. "You hated him, remember? You don't care for them, but for yourself."

"What does that mean?" I whispered, as Bryan and the others including Boris, disappeared.

"Remember the past Tala." Bryan said, making me whirl around. There they all stood. Bryan , Max, Rei, Tyson, Kevin, Oliver and Robert with all the wounds, bruises and were still naked.

"But I don't want to. I hate the past. I hate it." I said standing up.

"You are greedy, Young Tala." I turned back around to find Voltaire and Boris standing there smirking. "I thought you said you wanted to help them?"

"I do!"

"Then remember."

"But what does that have to do with helping y'all?" I asked turning back to Bryan and them.

"Just remember the past Tala; that is where the answer lies." Tyson murmured.

"Remember! Remember if you want to save us, remember." I backed up as they all came forward chanting that same line repeatedly.

"But I don't want to. The pain, the abuse, the torture, I don't want to remember them." I muttered still backing up but the more I backed up the closer they got. Suddenly the floor under me gave away and I fell into darkness. I scream as I fell through the nothing this though those words were still chanted repeatedly.

I then hit something solid but the darkness stayed. I tried to move but I was frozen. I tried to scream for help but I couldn't make a sound. I was scared but yet I had no saviors. I hate the dark, I hate everything that has to do with darkness. Wait, what was that?

"Tala, wake up, come on sweetie, wake up." That voice. I know that voice. But who was it. "Come on Tala, wake!" Wake up? I am a wake or am I? I don't know, this starting to scare me, I want to go home though I have no clue as to where home was.

Did I have a home? "Tala, it's me Judy, wake up sweetie." Judy? That's right, Max's mom. I remember now.

**(End of the Dream and end of Tala's POV)**

Tala shot up in the bed, breathing hard. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Tala, are you okay?"

"Miss Tate?" Tala whispered looking back at the blonde hair woman. Tala was shaking and he looked round to make sure that Voltaire and Boris weren't there. He stiffened as Judy pulled him into an embrace but relax when she started murmuring kind and sincere words and running her fingers through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her and once again, started crying. "Tala, what's wrong?"

"We ne-need t-to fin-find the-them be-before it's to-too lat-late." Tala said, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Ssshhhh... I know and we will." she muttered and continued to run her fingers through his hair. When he calmed down, he pulled away from here, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be. It's okay if you cry. I will not judge you by that nor will the others." She said. "The nightmare, do you want to talk about it?"

Tala explained the dream to her and some of his thoughts. Like the fact that whatever house they were in, it looked familiar though he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Judy took it all in and told Tala to rest so he could leave the hospital. Tala nodded but didn't go back to sleep.

Instead, he tried to figure out what his dream was trying to tell him. After awhile he ended up falling back to sleep but this time, he didn't dream at all. The next morning Tala, Kai and Ian ate breakfast and were waiting for their ride when Emily and Rick came in.

"How are y'all today?" Emily asked smiling.

"Good."

"A lot better now that I'm getting out of here."

"..."

"Tala?" Emily said, waving a hand in front of the redhead who had been staring at the wall seemly in another world.

"Huh?" came his brilliant reply.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking that's all." Tala said and gave her a smile.

"Something happen last night?" Rick asked. Tala looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that. It got me really thinking."

"Wha..."

"We'll talk about that on the bus. The others are waiting." Judy said, cutting Ian off. The others nodded and they walked at the room.

"Bye boys. Remember, don't push yourselves." a nurse said walking up the group. She was short and a bit plump but still sweet and caring.

"Yes, Nurse Martha (A/N Anybody remember her?). Have a good day." Ian said, making Judy smile. _"Wonder if the other two will be just as polite?" _she thought as Kai opened his mouth.

"Will do, Nurse Martha. No need to worry."

"Right..." Tala muttered then smiled at the nurse. "Don't worry, we will only do what we need to do." and he meant it. If he had to rip an arm or leg off to get the others back, he would.

"Alright, take care."

"You too." With that, they went their separate ways. They got on the bus to find Johnny, Lee, Gary, Enrique, Spencer, Michael, Steve and Eddie was already waiting for them. Ian sat next Spencer, who was right behind the driver. Behind them were Steve and Eddie. Michael sat across from Spencer and Ian, and was holding a laptop.

Behind him was Enrique and Johnny, the latter having earphones on. Behind them sat Lee and Gary. Tala and Kai sat behind them while Judy and Rick decided to sit across form the two said Russians.

Emily sat beside Michael and took the laptop. The driver pulled out the parking lot while Emily turned back to Tala. "So are you going to finish what you were going to say?"

"I was saying that last night I had another dream or nightmare if you wish. Stupid as it sounds, I think it was trying to tell me something." Tala said, then went into explaining the dream again.

"Um...maybe your subconscious is trying to make you see something." Emily said tapping her chin. "You said that the place you were in looked familiar, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe your subconscious wants us to try that place." Judy said, biting her lower lip in thought.

"You just need to remember what the place was and where it is, then we'll check it out." Emily said turning to face the front.

**(Tala's POV)**

She's right. I know I have seen the place before but where? '_Just remember the past Tala; that is where the answer lies.'_ What the hell did that mean? What does remembering what I went through help?

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Tala, since Voltaire and Boris has gone off on business, we were going to play cards and listen to music, wanna join us?" I turned around, looking at the blond boy at my bedroom door.

"Sure, in the living room, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll be there after I put up my laundry." I said opening my top draw, which held my shirts. I grabbed the shirts that were on my bed and laid them neatly on top of the others.

"Okay." Spencer said, walking away. I looked around my room, taking the scenery in. My curtains were orange along with my bed sheets and the rug on my floor. My walls were white and I had pictures of wolves and some of my family pictures even though I never knew them, I still like to look at them.

"Tala, do you have a four?"

"Turn the radio up...can't hear it."

"I'm getting tired..." I walked down the hall to my bedroom... Cooking breakfast...reading...

**(End of Flashback)**

Damn it got fuzzy at the end. Can't remember what happened. But at least it made sense now. '_Just remember the past Tala; that is where the answer lies.' _It didn't mean what I went through but the place where I went through it all.

"Kai, Ian, Spencer, do y'all remember where we stayed at when were younger? At that mansion?" I asked looking from each of the aforementioned.

"What about it?" Spencer asked.

"Do you remember where it was?" I asked.

"Niet."

"Nada."

"No. Why."

"Emily, give that laptop." I ordered, getting up, walking to the said girl. She looked startled but I took it away before she could say anything much less do anything. Sitting back in my seat, I flipped it opened and on.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as Emily got to sit behind us. My hands moved over the keyboard and then some files popped up.

"Ian, you remember the passwords to the Hiwatari Company files?" I asked, looking at the indigo hair boy.

"Yea, you need three different passwords before gaining access but that was when we were about ten, he might have changed them."

"Just tell me them." I snapped. I could feel everyone giving me a strange look but I ignored it.

"The first one is malevolent , then the second was, dominance and the last was, mischievous sprite (A/N: Stupid, I know but I couldn't think of anything else). You must put them in the exact order as I told them or you will get caught." Ian said. I typed in the passwords, praying that Voltaire hadn't changed them.

Another second passed when a screen popped up saying "declined 10 seconds to shut down"

"Shit, he did change them. Great! What meant a lot to Voltaire?" I asked quickly turning to Kai.

"Well my grandmother, I mean he's still crazy over her. Her name was Alexandra Anastasia Evgenie Hiwatari. From what I heard she was a witch." Kai said.

I typed in the first three, quickly before the thing went and alerted the security of a hacking. I held my breath and smirked when it said "access granted" then some more files popped up. "Let's see, Voltaire's privet information. Hmm...locations."

I felt my jaw dropped opened when I saw that Voltaire owned over 160 mansions over the world not including summerhouse or something like that. "Man, I knew Voltaire was rich but this is...is absurd." I said scanning through the names of where each mansion was. "Alright another remembering question, we used to listen to the radio, what language were the stations in?"

"French." Ian said. I looked at him in confusion. How the hell did he remember that? "Remember Voltaire had us learn French and that one song that we liked back then "Aisha" and Bryan was the first one to be able to sing it word from word?"

"Oh yeah, guess I really wanted to forget the past." I muttered and looked up the mansions in France. There were four spread out on the map. "Emily, is there a way to print all this out?"

"Give it to me. I'll send a copy of all the files to Judy's computer then we'll have printed out." Emily said, as I handed her back the laptop and watched her work. "We'll go through the rest later and see if there is something that we can use against Voltaire and Boris."

"Good, and thanks." I said leaning my head back and closed my eyes.

"Thanks for what?"

"For letting me borrow the laptop and for helping with it. I only know so much about computers unlike you who probably knows everything about them."

"For one: I didn't let you borrow it, you took it from me. Two: Was that a compliment?"

"Yep!" I said cheerfully opening my eyes to look at her. She smiled and shook her head, continuing to do whatever she was doing. "Should we change the passwords?"

"No not yet. It would be safe and better to have him put more stuff in here. Like..." she said, smirking, "his appointments."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked leaning over the seat.

"When he has business to attend to, of course. Like tomorrow, he and Boris have to go to Canada to sort out some financial problems."

"Good work, Tala. Thanks to you, we can start looking for Max and them and hopefully bring them back." Judy said, giving me a proud look, like a mother would give her own child when he had done something wonderful. I nodded and smiled back.

After we got to Mr. Dickinson's office, which we told the driver to head there first, we told him what we had found out, my nightmare, and our beliefs. "Well good job. I'm guessing our four Russian's will want to go to France to look, am I correct?"

"You got it, Mr. D. Plus, in one of the mansions, the one we grew up in, we have some things we want." Ian said. I chuckled as I had forgotten about Ian's stuff animal that we as in Kai, Bryan, Spencer and I got for him and some pictures of his family.

Yes, we each had pictures of our family's but how we got them, I haven't the slightest clue. I think Voltaire had given it to us to remind us that we no longer able to have them as our family, but I can start my own... somehow.

"Alright, I'll get you some tickets..."

"Sir, if it's alright, I would like to go too." Rick said cutting the old man off.

"Yeah the more the better." Lee said, nodded.

"Johnny? Enrique? Emily? Michael? Gary? Steve? Eddie?" Mr. D asked.

"Of course." Michael said nodding.

"You going to need someone who good a computer if case we do find them and they have security." Emily said, waving her laptop gently as to not drop it.

"And you might need someone who can tackle."

"And someone who can run and dodge the other team."

"If it helps to get my friends back then sure." Enrique mumbled nodding.

"I'm not missing out on the action." Johnny said, smirking.

"I'm stay here and keep an eye out on Mariah." Gary said. "If I don't then she will cause more trouble."

"Has anyone seen It today?" Ian asked looking at the others who shook their heads no.

"Last I seen she went to her room last night." Lee said.

"Okay, then I'll have you tickets ready as soon as I can. But kids, be careful."

"We will, just need you to get us something." I said, smirking.

"The one thing we are going to need to protect ourselves, mainly against guard dogs." Kai added. I heard Ian snickering and I knew that Spencer was smirking without even looking at him. Yep, this is going to be fun. "We want some guns and if some of the silent ones are available then they would best be recommended (A/N: I have no nothing about gun's, so sorry."

**(End of Tala's POV)**

**(Back at the mansion)**

Bryan smirked when Rei went to stand up but fell backwards, hissing. "Maybe you should just stay in here?" Bryan suggested.

"And let myself be an easy target for Boris again? No thanks. And why the hell did you have to be so big?" Rei growled, thanking to whichever god was listening that it was just the two of them. Bryan was standing against the doorframe, arms crossed, a smirk and some chuckling every now and then would be heard.

"You weren't complaining last night." Bryan said walking over to stand in front of the raven hair beauty.

"True." Rei muttered. Bryan sat on one side of Rei, forcing the younger teen to look at him.

"It's going to take some time to get used to it." Bryan said, placing a kiss on the tip of Rei's nose.

"Yeah." Rei buried his head into Bryan's shoulder who wrapped his arm around his cute neko-jin lover. Rei moved back some to kiss Bryan who kissed back laying Rei down so that he was on top of him. Rei tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

"Hate to break you up from your...fun time, but breakfast is done." Max said making the two jump apart. He giggled and walked away, not noticing that he was receiving two glares directed at him.

"You know, kitten, you look more cute and naive when you're glaring." Bryan said, earning himself a pout from Rei. "Well, let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Rei muttered darkly and stood up with Bryan's helps. Rei limped slightly, causing Oliver and Robert to laugh when they entered the kitchen. Rei just glared at them, sitting next Tyson who had his head on the table, slightly snoring. Max, Kenny, and Kevin were talking between each other quietly while Bryan and Robert helped Oliver cook breakfast, Missy just lying by Max's feet.

**(In Voltaire's room)**

"Boris, are you and the other scientists ready for Max tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"You sure you got all the flaws out this time?"

"Yes, sir. Mike said that it had officially succeeded on three of our test subjects."

"Good, good. You are really a genius. I wonder if my grandson will want Max after we are done with him." Voltaire chuckled, looking done at the paper work in his hands. Boris smirked and looked at the wall.

"You know, instead of giving him back as soon as we are done, let's give Max a 'little' farewell present?" Boris said looking back at the older male, raising an eyebrow. Voltaire gave him an evil smirk and nodded.

"That's a fantastic idea Boris, but before all that, let's have fun today, shall we?" Boris rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. "Thought so." Voltaire muttered, laughing like the mad man he was.

Tala, Kai, Ian and Spencer looked through different types of guns that Mr. Dickinson, who had to be convinced to give them any at all, had gotten for them. He had been very reluctant about giving them dangerous stuff like that, mainly at their age but like they said, Voltaire and Boris had them use guns since they were eight so they knew how to handle them perfectly.

The others were just watching them, almost as if they were afraid that they would go mad and try to shoot them all, but that was definitely not what the other four were thinking. Sure they were raised by two really insane men, one actually related to one of the said devils, but that didn't mean they were like that.

Nope, they were far from it. They didn't want power, to rule the world, or to be better then everyone in the world. Yes, they want to become the best bladers but they just wanted to prove themselves to the world, not for the power or attention or money, and defiantly not _by_ any of the aforementioned things. That just proved weakness. To rely on something else to help you win.

What good would it be to have them instead of true happiness? Money can only but you so much, power would be nothing when you become the most powerful person in the world cause, how could one find a good challenge if one was that powerful?

Plus, they had learned from experience that when you have power over someone then they won't really respect even if they say they do. It's only out of fear, but when you earned their respect then you get the real respect instead of lies.

That's what they wanted. They wanted to be respected for who they are, not cause of fear caused by money or power. No, life would be useless to them then. Right now, they were on a private plane owned by Mr. Dickinson, heading for France.

Paris to be exact. That was where one of the mansions was, so they were heading to that one first. Then they would hit Nantes where another mansion was, if they didn't find anything in Paris.

Next place they would try would be in Toulouse then last but not least would be in Lyon. "Get some sleep before we get there. The more rested we are then the better." Tala said sitting next to Kai who closed his eyes to meditate.

**(At the mansion with Max and the others)**

Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kevin were laughing while Rei and Oliver giggled uncontrollably. Bryan and Robert were smirking as Adrik tried to dance. It was funny since the man was dancing like they did back in the seventies or eighties.

"Come on, let's show him how real dancing is done, Oliver." Rei said elbowing the said green hair boy. Oliver nodded and together the pushed him out the way. Standing next each other they started to hip-hop dance, Max joining in.

Rei and Oliver moved back as Max started breaking dancing. Kenny, Kevin and Tyson jaws dropped opened as Max finished his move and smiled at them. "You never told us you could do that! And I thought we were best friends."

"It's something I learned in America but I don't usually dance since I beyblade more." Max said shrugging.

"Cool, you are going to have to teach me that." Rei said, punching Max playfully.

"Sure whenever we get out..." Max stopped as Missy stood up, growling at the doorway of the living room. They turned to find Voltaire, Boris, another man and a girl with pink hair.

"Mariah? What the hell are you doing here?" Rei asked, stepping forward.

"Rei-Rei, how are you?" Mariah squealed making Voltaire, Boris and Brandon plug their ears since they were standing next to her. She ran and hugged Rei while Bryan growled though only for Robert to hear since they were right beside each other.

"Ma-Mariah, a-air." Rei gasped, struggling to get out of the death grip of the pink fiend. Mariah let go, smiling up at Rei who was taking in deep gulps of air.

"What is going on, Voltaire?" Bryan snapped, arms crossed and was glaring at the pink thing of evil. Pure evil.

"She wanted to see her Rei-Rei."

"She is not his Rei-Rei." Bryan growled.

"It doesn't matter. Now things are going to change. Adrik, get rid of that mutt, now." Voltaire demanded, smirking as Missy fought against the leash that Adrik put on her collar.

"No Missy!" Max screamed and trying to run over to them as Adrik pulled the dog out the room. Voltaire grabbed the blond by his hair and threw him at Rei and Oliver who caught him but also fell backwards.

"Make sure to kill the damn mutt."

"No." Max whimpered as the other teenagers ran over to them and helped them up.

"Yes and now for the real fun. Man, Bryan, it hasn't been that long since then. You should have remembered that molesting is only the beginning." Bryan eyes narrowed as he thought about it then his orbs grew large as realization hit him dead on.

"Shit." Bryan whispered, looking at the older male with horror filled eyes. "I should have known. You were just playing with us. You let us think that we were getting the best of y'all when you were just playing us."

"And you know what happens right?" Boris asked with excitement.

"No, leave them alone." Bryan growled, stepping in front of the teenaged group. "I don't care if you do anything to me but leave them alone."

"Nope, now that Mariah is here, she can keep Rei busy, while we enjoy the rest of you. Now Voltaire, who should be the lucky one to go first?"

* * *

Everyone on the plane froze as a cold shiver ran up their backs. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right, out of place. Tala bit his lip, looking around to find Emily rubbing goose bumps off her arms. 

Ian, Michael, Enrique, and Lee started squirming while the others just looked at something, trying to get their minds off of what they had just felt. 'I hope we make in on time before something really bad does happen.' Tala thought and looked back out the window.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. 

**Next time:** Boris and Voltaire have their wicked ways, the rescue teams search for the kidnapped teams, Volatire and Boris takes Max with them on their 'buisness trip' and Max get's a shock of his life.

**Please R&R and remember, I won't update intil I get about five reviews and trust me I have two to other chpaters waiting to be posted.**


	13. The missing teens found but what of Max?

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the reviews guy's _gives hugs to each reviewer. _Okay, here's the deal with this chapter, it's as a lot of sad parts, mainly at the beginning but I added some parts to try and lighten the chapter up a bit. (oh and it finally let me upload the chapter: My Lord, We have a miracle)

**Warnings: **Cussing, rape (but nothing graphic), Kai acting OOC again, Kai beating up a poor wall (and kicking the poor thing too XD), a little Michael/Lee moment (just a wake up call _grins_) mentions of Mpreg and that's about all for this chapter. Oh yeah and some more Mariah bashing by Rei nonetheless.

**Disclaimers: **I'm going to go hoarse if I have to keep repeating this, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. (Now I'm not saying this no more in this story)

?Talking over the phone?

"_Talking over the walkie-talkies"

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen- The missing teens found but where is Max?**

A scream filled the hallways of the mansion. Bryan and Robert tried to move but they were barely conscious, they could barley moved, barley breath without feeling pain. They knew who it was screaming and why but they were powerless to help.

After that time earlier that day in the living room, a bunch of guards came in. Bryan and Robert had fought back against the guards, but they were only beaten and rather badly at that. What happened to the others, they weren't sure except that right now, Tyson might never be the same again.

Life had, for the teens, turned form bad to worse and it was only going to get even worse if help didn't arrive soon. Bryan shifted an inch and winced as pain shot through him as if setting his body on fire. He needed to get to Tyson, he need to protect his best friend's boyfriend but he couldn't.

'I'm sorry Tala; I'm not able to protect Tyson. Please forgive me.' Bryan thought, tears running down his cheeks.

**(With Tala and them)**

Tala punched the wall when they saw that the mansion was empty. Kai, Ian and Spencer thought about doing the same thing but decided against it. This mansion wasn't the one they wanted.

This was the second mansion so far, having the driver of the bus speed as much as possible from Paris. They climbed back on the bus, the bus started going just as the last person got back on. If the driver didn't do this then he would have Tala and Kai after his blood.

Tala slid down in his seat, sighing heavily. Pretty soon, they were going to have to stop and find a hotel to sleep at since it was late in the afternoon. By time they reached Toulouse, it would be early in the morning. Probably around two or three in the morning.

Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer would have kept going all night but they had to think about the other people that they had with them. They needed rest; they all did just as they needed to eat.

"Don't worry Tala, we'll find them."

"I know Emily, but I have a feeling something bad has happened." Tala said, looking at the girl that was across from him sitting next to Michael. They both gave him a comforting smile before looking out the window.

They rode in silences for a few before Lee's cell phone rung making _every_one jump. Lee took it out and answered. "Hello Gary...what?...what do you mean you haven't been able to find her...shit...okay thanks Gary, see ya later."

"What's wrong?" Rick asked as Lee turned to the rest of them.

"It's Mariah. Gary said that he had been knocking on her door for hours and he finally had enough so he busted the door down thinking something might have happened but he found that some of her things were gone and she wasn't there."

"So she ran away?"

"More then likely." Lee muttered, rubbing his forehead. "The elders will not like this when they hear about it. They are already pissed about what she had done so far. I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused."

"Don't worry about it, Lee." Kai said, looking out of the window. "It's not your fault she completely insane."

"Just like it isn't yours about your grandfather." Enrique said, smiling at Kai who just gave a small smile back.

**(In some random room in the mansion)**

"Rei, forget about them. We are finally alone so we can do whatever we want. You no longer have to worry about Bryan and him brainwashing you." Mariah said as she sat on Rei's lap.

Rei was tied to a chair since and gagged since he had screamed and fought against everyone to get to Bryan. He had even punched Mariah who just blamed it on Max. Rei said something through the gag but she couldn't make out what.

"Come again Rei, I didn't understand you." She said taking the gag off.

"Mariah, you have to snap out of it. The others are getting beat and raped and you don't care. What about Kevin?" Rei snapped, glaring at the pink hair girl.

"So? They are only getting in our way. They are trying to stop us even though they know fate has us together. They are only prolonging our beautiful relationship where we get married, have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after."

"Damn it Mariah. I would never marry you. You only think about yourself, you greedy ass bitch."

_Slap_

"We will get married whether you like it or not. We are meant to be together, don't you see that? I love you Rei." Mariah said, running her fingers slightly over the red mark where she had slapped him.

"Too bad bitch cause I hate you. You are the worst and the most ugliest thing I have ever seen."

_Slap _

By now, Mariah was seething with anger. "You DO love me, you WILL marry me, you WILL be happy with ME not BRAYN. He'll only bring you more pain. He just is using you, why can't you see that?"

"I can see, Mariah and what I see is a whore who knows only lust. Don't YOU get it Mariah? I'm in LOVE with BRYAN not YOU. Get over it."

"Fine if Bryan is such a problem between us then I guess I better kill him. Don't worry Rei, you find that I'm the one you love, the one you want to be with." Mariah whispered in Rei's ear as she re-gagged him. She licked his ear before leaving the room laughing.

'No, don't kill him; please Mariah, what happened to the little girl that I once could call my sister?' Rei thought as tears fell down his cheeks.

**(In Boris's room)**

Boris watched the naked form shake uncontrollably as he ran a dagger that cut into the boy's skin deep enough to draw blood but not for him to bleed to death. The bed was already covered in blood from where Tyson had bled from being raped and the cuts that he had already had before.

"Pl-please s-stop." Tyson whimpered. For an answer, Boris threw a little bit of salt onto the open wounds. Tyson let out a strangled sob as his wound burned.

"I guess I could. Fine." Boris said, grinning insanely as he untied the boy, threw him over his shoulder, and left the room. He walked down to the floor with the room that the boy's slept in and unlocked the door. Upon entering he saw that Bryan and Robert on the floor. Max, Kenny, and Oliver were on their beds, knocked out.

Boris dropped Tyson down on a bed and walked over to Oliver. Picking the boy up, he walked out the room, locking the door behind him. "Pretty ones first." he muttered walking back to his room.

**(In Voltaire's room)**

Kevin whimpered into his gag and pulled at the ropes that had him tied to the bed by the arms and legs. He was also blindfolded so he couldn't see what was happening but he could feel Voltaire running his fingers down the naked body.

"So young yet a very nice body." Voltaire murmured, his breath tickling the young boy's sensitive ear. Kevin wiggled as the hand went farther and farther down his small frame. 'Ian, Rei, Lee, someone please help!' Kevin screamed in his head.

**(The Rescue team)**

The bus pulled into a hotel. Rick went to call Mr. Dickinson while Kai and Tala went to get some rooms for them. That night, nobody was able to get a goodnight rest.

They were only able to get four rooms. Two rooms had two beds and on fold out couch and the third room only had one bed and a fold out couch. Kai, Tala and Ian shared one bed while Rick, Spencer and Steve shared the other bed in the first room.

Eddie, Michael and Lee shared one of the beds in the second room while Enrique and Johnny shared the other bed in the room. The last room was given to Emily since she was a girl and needed privacy.

The next morning, Lee was awakened by a bunch of suppressed laughter. What was funny was that during the night, he had wrapped his arm around Michael's chest and his face buried into the boy's neck. The other boy had an arm wrapped around Lee's waist and was still fast an asleep.

Lee blushed and tried to wiggle away, only for Michael to tighten his grip and bury his head in Lee's hair. Lee blushed darken as the laughter finally got out and everyone else just fell over laughing.

Lee poked Michael roughly in the side intil the maroon hair boy woke up. "Let go of me." Lee muttered his blush deepening more as Michael looked at him. Michael blinked a few times before jumping away from the boy.

"Err...sorry." Michael said, blushing furiously.

"Man, wish I had a camera." Enrique said, laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Both of the blushing teens glared at him, before Lee grabbed his bag and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"I think it's someone's time of the month." Johnny said, snickering as they heard Lee yelling "I am not a female, you moron."

Breakfast, or should I say lunch, was mostly spent on teasing Michael and Lee who nearly knocked everyone out for it. They finally got back onto the road and were just talking to pass time. They ended up playing a game where they had to name something that they saw on a sign in alphabetical order.

After a while, they got bored of that and just sat in silence until the bus stopped. "The mansion is up ahead. It looks like there are some guards. So be careful." The bus driver said.

"Thanks." Kai said, as he, Tala, Ian and Spencer got their bags out which they had put a load of different types of guns in it so they wouldn't run out. Michael opened the emergency door on the roof of the bus then he and Rick helped Emily on the top.

Rick handed her the laptop and a bag, the said girl opening it. "Hey, Dizzi, it's time."

"Really? My hard drive has dust bites."

"Enough Dizzi this is important." Emily growled.

"Alright, alright." Dizzi grumbled as Emily hooked up an antenna to Dizzi then got a wire out of the bag and hooked it into a spot on Dizzi then on her own laptop.

"Here, Tala." Emily said handing her laptop down to the redhead, who took it and sat down. Everyone else gathered around as different boxes popped up showing the perimeters.

"Wow, they must really be here since they have so many guards. Okay, Dizzi, try to hack into the security room. In there it will show some of the room's in the house."

"Aye, Aye captain." Dizzi replied.

**(With Adrik) **

Adrik walked into Voltaire's room and sat at the laptop that Voltaire had left. He had just finished tending to the kid's wounds expect Max. Voltaire and Boris took the blond with them when they left at five something that morning.

While he hacked into the computer he let his mind wonder. Yesterday, after they had told him to get rid of Missy, they made him go to the store and buy a bunch of stuff. Food, cleaning supplies, first aid stuff, you name it.

Then when he got back, he nearly had a heart attack. Blood was everywhere and he followed a line up the stairs to find it led to the room where the boy's stayed. He opened it in time to knock a person out before killing the one boy that was lying on the floor.

**(Flashback, Adrik's POV) **

I sighed as I walked in. It was nearly nine and I'm bushed. How can women shop all day and not be worn out? Wait, what the hell is blood doing on the ground? Shit, something must have happened when I was at the store. I ran into the living room to find that blood was on the floor, leading up the stairs.

I followed it and blinked as it led me to the bedroom where the boy's usually slept. The door was slightly opened so I pushed it open to find a girl with pink hair glaring at Bryan who was in bad shape.

He had bruises and cuts over his face, his legs and arms. "You just can't stay out of my wonderful life with Rei, can you, you bastard!" Mariah said, kicking the boy in the ribs. She then took out knife and laid the boy on his back.

Bryan's eyes were barely open and his breathing was ragged. The girl raised her hands, both on the knife, and brought it down. I ran forward knocking girl over just in time for the knife to miss Bryan.

"Hey kid, what happened?" I asked looking around. They all had bruises and cuts all over but only one person looked like he hadn't been touch and that was Max. Then my eyes landed on Tyson and I felt like vomiting.

One look could tell that he was raped and not to mentioned all the long knife marks running over his body. This is sick. All sick. I felt the girl jump on my back and tried to choke but I stood up and rammed backwards into the wall, hitting it hard enough to knock her out.

I let her fall to the ground before going back to Bryan. "Th-thank y-you." he whispered before passing out. I picked him up and laid him on one of the beds and then did the same with Robert.

Now what to do with the insane pink girl? I guess I can lock her in the basement. Yeah that will do for now. Taking the pink bow out of her hair, I tied her arms behind her back, before picking her up.

I laid her on the ground so I could lock the bedroom door. When I reached the basement I stopped for a minute. To throw her down the stairs or to not? Not, I'm an undercover cop so no, I can't throw her. (A/N: Goody-goody two shoes. Adrik: _glares_)

After I was done with her, I walk over the stuff that I bought, which luckily the other guards had to bring in, and grabbed all the first aid stuff. Just as I reached the floor, Boris headed straight for me with two bloody figures being dragged carelessly by the hair. I felt very sorry for these poor kids.

"Adrik, good. Take these two brats in the room with you and make sure the blood is all cleaned up before Voltaire and I wake up tomorrow. Oh, and make sure that Max is ready to leave tomorrow morning too." Boris said, dropping the kids and left without another word.

**(End of flashback and Adrik's POV)**

The man sighed and went back into hacking. He really was curious as to why they didn't even lay a hand on Max except to knock him out and why they wanted to take him with them. The man grinned as he finally got into Voltaire's laptop and searched around. Suddenly he found the folder that he had came across before.

Opening it, some files and pictures popped up. Reading on, his heart nearly did stop this time. "Oh shit. Those sick bastards." Adrik growled and got his cell from his uniform pocket, speed dialing a number.

?Hello?

"Mark, call Brad and tell him to get the cops and a couple of ambulances over here right away. It's time to take down those assholes."

?Chad, what happened?

"They beat all the kids except for Max and raped three of the kids, I just found out why they didn't touch Max and it's not pretty. They are messing with mother nature now." Adrik said, loading all the info onto the disk and glared at the screen.

**(Back with Kai and them) **

"Okay so it seems that there aren't any guards in the house. Good. Alright, we're going. Emily you stay out her and call us on the walkie-talkie if anything changes. We'll go in groups."

"I prefer if someone stays out here with Emily and the driver just in case."

"I'll will." Enrique volunteered.

"Okay, Ian, Spencer, you two will lead Steve, Eddie and Johnny. Rick, Michael, Lee, you come with me and Kai. Remember, try not to kill but knock the guards out and find something to tie them up or lock them somewhere. The dogs, shoot if they try to attack."

"Alright." everyone chorused.

"Alright, Spencer's team will start at this end while my team will go to the other end. Don't start ahead of us. When we are all in position then we'll start." Tala said, handing a gun to Enrique. "If any problem should arise then call over the walkie-talkie."

"Okay."

"You will need code names for the teams to make things easier. Tala, your team will be Blue and Spencer, your team will be Red." Emily said, looking down at them they nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go." Kai said as he, Tala, Rick, Michael and Lee got out. They ran down the road on the other side of the mansion, hiding behind the bushes so that the guards at the gate didn't see them.

"Alright, we are ready." Kai said into the walkie-talkie as they found a good place to climb over the wall.

"_We are ready when you are. Emily, is safe to go over now?" _Ian said over the device.

"_Yep." _Emily replied.

Kai and Tala climbed over first then helped Lee down as he climbed over. Once they were over they looked around. _"Blue team, a couple of guard's dogs must have picked up on your scent already, coming from your left." _

Tala, Lee and Rick hid in the bushes while Michael and Kai waited for the guards and their dogs. Kai held up a gun with a silencer as they appeared around the corner. The guards blink before letting go of the leashes and grabbed their walkie-talkies.

Kai bit his lip but shot two dogs while Michael did the same with the other two. Rick, Tala and Lee jumped on the guards before they could warn the others and knocked them out. Tala and Rick searched them and found some handcuffs.

"I might never live this down." Michael muttered to himself as he checked out one of the dogs.

"Have you even held a gun before, Michael?" Kai asked as he checked the other dogs to make sure they were dead.

"Nope."

"Don't feel bad, I haven't either and wouldn't have if this wasn't so important." Lee said, looking at the gun in his hands. They all had decided to use the silent guns instead of things like a baseball so that they would be able to get farther without getting attention to themselves.

"Then why did you accept the guns when we gave you them on the plane?" Tala asked as they hid the dogs and guards behind the bushes. They headed a little farther onto the grounds, taking the leashes from the dogs with them incase.

"Like I said before, this is important even if it means I have to kill with the Devil's Weapon (A/N: That's what I call them cause I don't like'em)." Tala just sighed as Emily called over to them that they were about to ran into more guards and their dogs.

**(In the kidnapped teens room)**

Bryan eyes opened slowly and blinked as the sunlight flooded into the room from the bar window. He tried to sit up but gentle hands pushed him back down. He looked up to find Rei, smiling sadly at him though it looked like he had been crying.

"Rei, what happened?" Bryan asked as he looked around. Robert was lying on his bed with bandages on as was Oliver, Kevin and Tyson. Kenny was sitting up but looked fine health wise but it was safe to say that he too had been crying. "Where's Max?"

"When I woke up he was gone." Rei whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked looking at the ebony hair boy. Tears started falling down Rei's cheeks again before he answered.

"Oliver, Kevin and Tyson we-were r-rap..." Rei choked on the last word as he broke down again.

"No, they didn't. Rei tell me they didn't do that to them." Bryan said, sitting up, forgetting the pain that ran into every inch of his body. Rei just looked away, sobbing. Kenny couldn't hold it back anymore and he too started crying again.

Bryan pulled Rei into a hug and waved Kenny over to them, hugging the other boy too. Tears fell silently from his eyes as he just stared at the wall.

**(With Adrik) **

Adrik tapped into some more files of illegal deeds that Voltaire and Boris had done and downloaded them on a disk before logging out. He was still disgusted at what Voltaire and Boris had planned for Max and if he had known earlier he would have stopped them from taking him.

"Poor kid." Adrik muttered as he stood up. He walked over to where he had some hidden cameras and took the tapes and then went to Boris's room to do the same. Putting them in a bag he had with him, he ran out the room.

He was just about to open the locked bedroom door when he felt a gun in his back. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Kai said coldly.

"Chad Hawkins, undercover cop. You?"

"An undercover cop?" Ian asked as Rick and Spencer turned Adrik aka Chad around. "What's in this room?"

"Tell me who you are and I'll tell you what I'm doing."

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari. We are looking for some other kids around our age, know where they are?"

"In the room behind me. I was going to open the door and get them out of here but you showed up." Chad said as everyone lowered their guns. "But that sight you are about to see won't be pretty."

"Just opened the door, damn it." Tala snapped. Chad sighed and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Kai pushed Chad out of the way and ran into the room with the other teens running after him.

"Oh my god." Lee muttered running over to Kevin. Tala did the same with Tyson who just opened his eyes. Tala went to pull Tyson into a hug when the said teen started screaming and thrashing at Tala who back up.

"NO, NO MORE, PLEASE!" Tala flinched while the rest of the room fell silent.

"Tyson, shh...it's me Tala." Tala whispered grabbing Tyson's hand to stop him from harming himself. Tala pulled the boy closer to his chest as the boy fought harder against him. "Shh...it's okay, clam down. its okay, nobody is going to hurt you."

"Ta-Tala?" Tyson whimpered as he stopped fighting but the tears still fell. "I-is th-that real-really y-you?"

"Yes, I came to take you home." Tala said softly.

"Where's Max?" Kai asked quietly.

"That's the bad news." Chad said, not meeting their gazes. "Voltaire and Boris took him to Russia."

"But they are supposed to be in Canada for some financial problems." Kai said in disbelief.

"I thought so too but it turns out that all those businesses trip were actually to Russia. They have an underground lab there were they are experimenting something they call "Mpreg"."

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"Something that interferes with Mother Nature. It's...what's the best why to say this?" Chad said rubbing his temples. "Basically women aren't the only ones that are able to have children anymore."

**(With Max)**

A guard forced Max to stand up and guided him somewhere. Where they were, why and what was going to happen, the blond had no clue except the cold and the bad feeling in his stomach.

His hands were tied behind his back, mouthed taped shut and was blindfolded. He felt the guard grabbed him to stop him. He heard Voltaire and Boris talking in Russian with someone who seemed excited.

He felt someone run a finger down the side of his face and he jerked away. He heard whoever had touch him chuckled and said something else in Russian.

Once again he was forced to walk and nearly tripped over something. He was scared but refused to show it. After walking for some time, the blindfold finally come off along with the tape and ropes.

He looked around the room and found that he was in a dimly lit room where some kids maybe about a year or two younger then him, hid in the shadows.

He heard the door slam behind him and looked back at it before turning to look around the room.

It was barley empty save for the few mattresses laid among the floor, candles on the wall, some lit while the rest were out, and what looked like a window that was now covered in steel or something.

He looked back at the corner when he heard the kids whispering something and boy walked forward. Max blinked a couple of time just to see if his eyes had betrayed him.

When the image didn't go away, he pinched himself hard. When he felt the pain he looked back at the kid in horror. This kid wasn't normal. No, it was just...not possible.

It was crazy. Just plain nuts. This had to be a dream or maybe he had finally lost his mind? Really, since when did kids look like that? Yes the kid could have been classified as cute if this was an everyday thing but it wasn't.

"H-hi." They boy said shyly looking up at him with dark blue eyes. Max gulped and looked at the other kids. They too were the same as the boy in front of him yet they different then each other. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

**(With the Rescue team)**

Tala and Spencer pulled Kai away from the poor wall that had about a million holes in it. He had gone off after Chad told them what was going to happen to Max and both of his fists were bleeding.

"You know Kai, this is probably what they want. To make you disgusted, to hate him." Tala said as he watched some cops looked around the place. Chad and a cop they had knocked out named Mark, who also had been one of the undercover cop, talked to some other cops in the hallway, leading to the front door.

Suddenly a loud bark echoed the house and Spencer, Tala and Kai looked up just in time before Kai was knocked onto his back. "What the...Missy?"

"Oh my god! Missy!" Tala said in disbelief. The golden retriever barked at him then started licking Kai's face. "I thought by now you would have keel over by now."

"Well she was just a puppy when we left." Spencer said smiling and petting the dog.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too Missy but let me up, please?" Kai said scrunching his face up as Missy licked him. Missy barked before moving back and Kai sat up, wiping his face with his shirt.

"Well, she still loves to lick, I see." someone said behind them. They turned to find Ian smirking in amusement then shock/horror as Missy pounced on him, licking his face just she did to Kai. "No, Missy, eewwwww..."

Kai smirked then frowned. "Have they taken the others to the hospital yet?"

"Just Oliver, Tyson, Robert, Kevin and Bryan. Kenny and Rei are still here though they, too, are about to go. Rick, Lee, Johnny, and Enrique went with the others to the hospital." Ian replied as Missy back away, letting him up.

"Speaking of Bryan and Rei, last night I had to stop a pink hair girl from killing Bryan cause something about him getting in the way of their future. Know who she is?" Chad said as he, Mark and the tall dude they had seen at the airport when they were attack by the dogs stopped at the doorway.

"What? That _thing _is here?" Ian shouted.

"Where is It? When I get my hands on It, I'll kill It!" Kai and Tala screamed looking around. Chad, Mark and Brad, raised an eyebrow and Chad coughed slightly.

"I'm guessing you do. Anyway, Mr. Hiwatari, you should get your hands cleaned and bandaged then go to the hospital to see your friends. The pink hair girl is being removed right now as I'm sure you can hear."

Hear indeed. They looked at the doorway of the living room and watched as some men in white coats dragged Mariah who was in straightjacket and screaming and kicking away.

"REI IS MINE, YOU HERE? HE'LL COME FOR ME. THE MANIC BRYAN HAS BRAINWWASHED HIM BUT HE'LL COME FOR ME. WE'LL GET MARRIED..." they watched as one of the men finally pulled out a tranquilizer and stuck it in her neck.

Kai and Tala rushed past the cops who grabbed them and held them back while Spencer, who was fighting the urge to go after It himself, held Ian back. Only when Mariah was removed from the house, were Kai and Tala let go.

Kai punched the poor wall (A/N: I'm starting to feel really sorry for the wall) again. This time though, Tala joined him while Ian was still being held by Spencer since he, Ian, tried to go after the men in white and It.

Chad, Mark and Brad sweatdropped as Kai kicked the wall and howled in pain and hoping around the room holding his foot. Tala who was about to kick, his foot brought back in the air already, the wall also, looked from Kai hopping and holding his foot, to wall and back again before lowering his own foot quickly.

"Damn you, you stupid wall. I hope you burn in hell!" Kai yelled at the wall, still hopping on one foot.

"Something is seriously wrong with kids these days." Brad muttered shaking his head. Mark and Chad just nodded in agreement as Kai stumbled while hopping and nearly fell over if Tala hadn't caught him.

* * *

Well, here you go but now, a **QUESTION**! 

Kai: You have too many questions.

Me: I know but I'm a very curious person. Anyway the question is: **Should I add a Michael/Lee pairing to this story? **Also, is Bryan's bitbeast called Falborg or Folborg?

Michael and Lee: _groans _Lord help us.

Me: _glares and whacks Michael and Lee over the head then turns to the reviewers _Anyway, please** R&R**

**Next time:** Tyson, Kevin and Oliver try to get over what happen to them, the Rescuers go find Max, Max meets someone the Demolition Boys haven't seen in years (hint: read back, I have mention this person before), and will it be too late to stop Voltaire and Boris with their messed up plans?


	14. Finding Max and could it be? No Way!

**A/N: **_beams _Here ya go! Another chapter I hope you enjoy it. Oh and Thanks for the reviews. They really fired me up so I'm writing the fifteenth chapter and I'm almost done with it. I feel so proud. I have finally gotten off my lazy ass and got back to work.

**Warnings: **Cussing (again), mentions of Mpreg, odd looking kids, Kai getting beat up by a box _smiles innocently_, and that's about it.

/Talking in Russian/

-Talking over the intercom thingy-

"_Remembering." a flashback

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen- Finding Max and could it be? No Way!**

Max swatted the poking finger away and rolled over, still sleeping. He was once again, poked. "Leave me alone." he mumbled swatting the hand way.

His eyes shot open as he heard giggling and looked over his back, sitting up. He watched as the kids smiled shyly back at him while a girl hid behind one of the other kids.

"Mister, are you alright?" the younger boy from before asked, tilting his head to the side. Max just gawked at him and crawled backwards away from them.

"What are you?" Max asked when he finally got his tongue working again.

"What do you mean?" the other boy asked.

"What are you? You're not human!" Max shrieked. "Why...Why do y'all have...have...have animal features?"

"Oh, That. We were taken from our parents by those creepy men. Then we were brought to a lab where they put us to sleep." A girl asked. She had black dog ears with matching a tail. Other then that she looked normal. Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"When we woke up, we were like this." The first boy finished. Max nodded to show he was listening. "I'm Daniel. What's your name?"

"Max."

"Cool, that's my name too." a boy said his white cat-like ears standing up. Max couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He had pure white hair and black beady eyes.

"My name is May." the girl said, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth like an excited dog. Daniel had black and white rabbit ears and a matching rabbit tail. His hair was an indigo color and dark blue eyes.

There was another boy with the other girl standing behind him. He had blond hair, purple eyes, fox like ears and a fox tail. He couldn't make out the girl however.

"I'm Robby. And this is Varvara. She's shy and doesn't speak much since it hurts her. Somehow, something went wrong when they did whatever they did us and so it likes she missing half of soul or something like that."

"Varvara? I heard that name before." Max muttered, thinking hard about where he had heard it before.

The girl, Varvara, poked her head around the boy. She had long lilac hair that touched the floor and green eyes.

"_My little sister." Bryan muttered. "They used her for experiments and such. Then one day an experiment went haywire and her soul was transformed into a bitbeast somehow. They couldn't find out how it happened or anything."_

Max gasped and looked at her face. She looked just like him. Just like her older brother, Bryan. "Oh my god! You Bryan's little sister!" Max gasped.

Her eyes lit up at the sound at the sounds of Bryan's name and fully stepped out from behind Robby. She had wings that looked just like Folborg's.

"You know big bro?" she asked wincing slightly but ran over to Max. Max just blinked and nodded. "Where's he?"

"Well, somewhere at a mansion. I'm not sure where it is though."

"How he?" she asked wincing again. Max thought back to earlier when he was awoken so he could go with Voltaire and Boris. Bryan didn't look too good but nothing life threatening.

"Ok." Max said smiling. Varvara beamed and hugged him, causing him to laugh. "I bet that if he saw you again, he would be really happy. He misses you, you know?"

"Really?" She asked, wincing but smiling. He nodded and laughed as she tackled him again.

**(At the hospital) **

The room was quiet. Tyson just stared at the ceiling while Kevin and Oliver watched TV. Bryan and Robert were in wheelchairs staring at the wall and Rei and Kenny were just sitting there watching TV also.

The others were in the hall talking about what they were going to do about Max. They all looked toward the door as it opened and Tala, Kai, Spencer and Ian stepped in.

"Well?" Tyson asked hoarsely.

"Mr. Dickinson has a privet jet waiting for me." Kai replied.

"You're going by yourself?" Rei asked.

"No. Rick, Michael, Steve, Eddie, Emily, Johnny and Lee are coming with me." Kai said looking or more like glaring at his bandaged hands.

"What about Tala, Ian and Spencer?" Tyson asked looking back up at the ceiling.

"We're staying here with you." Tala replied moving over to Tyson's bed. "If you want, that is."

"I hate for you to leave my side again but it will be only temporarily, right?"

"It depends." Tala muttered about to brush away some hair from Tyson's face but quickly retracted his hand when Tyson flinched. Hurt crossed his blue orbs but was quickly masked.

"You want to go." Kevin stated more then questioned. "Ian, don't let me stop you from going but be careful."

"You sure?" Ian asked stepping over to the green hair boy. Kevin nodded and moved over in his bed a little to let Ian sit. Ian sat and blinked as Kevin hugged. Slowly so not to scare him, Ian wrapped his own arms around the boy.

Kevin stiffened but forced himself to relax. Ian smiled and kissed Kevin's forehead and laid his chin on the boy's head. Tala watched this happen then just turned away.

"Same here Tala." Tyson said sitting up, wincing. "I'll be fine."

"If you want." Tala muttered not looking at him.

"Tala, go and please bring back my best friend." Tyson said looking at the redhead. "But also be careful."

"Alright." With that Tala walked out the room. Tyson looked down eyes filling with tears.

"Well, we better go now." Kai said. "And Tyson, don't worry about Tala. He...has been going through a lot. He been remembering things he wanted to forget and it's taking a toll on him."

"But..."

"Tyson, it isn't your fault. In time you two will be like a normal couple again. He needs to step up to his past and beat it just like you. Tyson, okay, listen up.

"When we were younger, we were raped and beat almost everyday for almost everything. I want you to try and work on human contact. Maybe try it with Kevin and Oliver since they are going through the same as you."

"Yeah that's how we got over it. At first you may still be flinching but what you need to remember is that they went through the same thing as you did. Try it while we're gone. It may take some time but basically take baby steps."

"Bryan will help, won't you?" Kai asked looking at the falcon who hadn't muttered hardly anything since they rescued them.

"Yeah." Bryan replied smiling slightly. Kai nodded and walked out the room. Ian kissed Kevin lightly on the lips and bided him farewell. Lee said a few things in Chinese to Rei and Kevin before taking his leave.

Spencer said a few things to Robert before kissing him slightly on the forehead and left the room. Tyson laid back down and stared at the ceiling again. _"Tala, I'm sorry. I'll try what Kai and Ian told me to do just for you." _He thought as he closed his eyes.

**(On the Privet plane)**

Kai sat beside Tala putting one hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly. Tala looked up and smiled slightly. They were on the privet jet and about to take off.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked. Tala nodded and looked out the window. He blinked as Kai pulled him into a hug and hugged back. "Give him some time. During that time, fight your past. You will never move on in less you stand up to it."

"I know Kai, I know." Tala whispered. "And I'm going to."

"That's good." Kai said as he pulled back and started buckling himself up. Tala also buckled up while thinking. The only way he could stand up to his past was to stand up to Boris. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

**(With Max)**

Max narrowed his eyes as Voltaire, Boris and a couple of guards came in. Max was sitting on one of the mattress with Varvara and May while Robby, the other Max and Daniel were sitting on the one next to them.

Max had been telling them about the outside world since they had practically begged him to. Max had also promised them that one day they would be able to go outside since they had, by the sounds of it, haven't been outside once since they came here.

"I see you finally met Varvara." Boris said chuckling in amusement as Varvara and May hid behind Max, Daniel and Robby and the younger Max hugged the girls.

"Yes I have." Max replied icily.

"Yeah, well whatever. Let's go, Tate. You have an appointment." Voltaire said smirking.

"Appointment for what?" Max asked the bad feeling coming back again.

"With some doctors of course." Voltaire replied and snapped his fingers. The guards moved around them and grabbed Max by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

Max struggled against the guards as Boris and Voltaire laughed at him. "No use fighting, my boy. No use at all."

"Go to hell!" Max snapped and fought harder. "What the hell do you plan on doing to me anyway?"

"Now, now young Max, that's no way for a young man to talk. Really I thought your mother would have taught you better then that." Boris said in a mock scolding tone. "As for what we have planned, well, you'll find out later."

Max just glared at him and continued to struggle. After a while he gave up and let the guards lead him. They took him into a room with nothing but an operating table with straps in the middle of the room, some machines, a small stand with operating tools on it and a mirror on the wall.

Other then that the room was white. The guards roughly took all of Max's clothes off and laid him on the cold table and strapped him down. "W-what are you doing?" Max asked fearfully.

"Getting you ready of course." Voltaire replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Max felt vulnerable like this. Strapped down and naked. He fought against the straps but it was no use.

He looked at the door and saw a man enter in a white coat. He was tall and skinny. He had short brown hair and light green eyes that sparkled in anticipation.

In his hands were a needle and a small bottle of something. The man looked Max up and down before turning to Voltaire and Boris smirking. He said something in Russian and Max realized that the doctor was the one who had touched him earlier when he was blindfolded.

He was still talking to Voltaire and Boris in Russian as he walked over to Max and pulled out a cotton ball. Max watched as he poured something on it and wiped it on the inside of his elbow.

He then put the needle into bottle and extracted some liquid out of it. Max started fighting against his holds again and the doctor glared at him and ordered the guards to hold the boy still or that what Max thought he said since the guards held him down.

"No! Leave me alone." Max shouted not liking where this was going. He may be naive at some level but he knew this wasn't good. A doctor + operating equipment only meant one thing. That they were going to do something to him and since they were evil, sadist bastards, it was probably wasn't good.

"Get away from me!" Max screamed still fighting though it was useless. "Leave me alone! No, stop! Please, just leave me alone. Please!"

"It's no use Max." Voltaire said smirking and left the room with Boris right behind him. Max stared pleadingly at the doctor who walked forward with the needle.

"No, stop, please!" Max pleaded eyes wide with fear. The doctor said something in Russian which one of the guards translated for Max.

"He says it will be better for both you and him if you stopped fighting." a guard muttered. Max ignored him and tried to fight harder as the doctor put the needle in his arms injecting the liquid into the younger boy's arm.

"Kai, please save me." Max whispered as he begin to get drowsy. He felt his head being lifted up and something place on his face. He looked at the door as a couple of nurses came in with different thing that was on a table.

Tears fell down Max's face as he felt himself being poked around his abdomen. He closed his eyes and gave into the darkness, wanting nothing more then to escape from the hell he was in.

**(On the plane)**

Kai eyes shot opened as he sat straight up, breathing and sweating heavily. He looked around the plane and saw that everyone was still sleeping peacefully. They had brought Mark, Brad and Chad. Let's not to mention Kai's old dog, Missy was coming too. With her they would be able to find Max without problems. Hopefully.

He sighed and lent back against his seat and stared put the window. He had a feeling that it was too late about stopping them from doing what they had planned for Max.

It didn't bother him that Max would be able to get pregnant but what did bother him was that, if the people who was doing this to Max weren't careful with the blond then he would end up with his organs messed up for life.

Or he could die from the surgery. Kai shudder at that thought. He didn't want to lose Max, not now, not ever. He only prayed that Max would make it through the surgery and be fine if they were too late to stop it.

By the time the plane landed, it was already late into the night. But that didn't stop any of them. They had plenty of sleep on the plane and plus, this was a life and death situation.

They were met, non-surprising by a couple of cops. They had no choice but to have cops with them. They, the cops, had refused to let 'kids' come into the situation but after Kai had literally threaten them that if he lost a love one aka Max, then they too were going to lose someone they love.

And being the Hiwatari heir meant that this threat _and _promise was not to be taken lightly. So finally they had agreed with that and that Kai and the rest were allowed to, once again, have guns.

Only Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer were allowed to hold regular guns with a silencer. The others were going to have guns with tranquilizers instead. The cops ruled about all this before they arrived and the four Russian's agreed wholeheartedly.

After getting into separates cop cars with the weapons already attached, Kai forcing them with yet another half threat and half promise, to turn off the sirens as so not to alert them beforehand, they headed toward the direction the lab was supposed to be. The cops seemed to had already taken a dislike to the Russian who could not have cared one single bit.

They rode in silence all the way except the cop radio station or whatever it was commonly called. They arrived at some woods were some snowplows were waiting for them.

According to the cops, the lab was deep in the forest but since the snow was so deep they couldn't go down the place between the trees where the road was with the cars.

Again things were in silence as they continued their way to their destination. Kai however calm on the outside was panicking on the inside. A chibi self of him in his head running around screaming at the top of his lunges, tripping or running into a wall only to start the same thing again.

Safe to say that he was defiantly not calm on the inside. And every time a bad image or thought that popped into his mind about what could happen to Max, the chibi screamed, "NOOOOO MAX! DAMN IT YOU BASTARDS, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HIM!"

Needless to say, he's not exactly a perfect role model to young kids, ne? Anyway, Kai took a deep breath as did Tala, Ian and Spencer who had gotten into the snowplow he did, hoping to calm his annoying chibi self. If his chibi panics then he panics and if he panics then things won't be easy to get Max back.

They stopped a far but safe walking distant and carried on from there. Missy, staying by her master's side, sniffed the way out. Not long after, the came to what looked like a clearing. Nothing special about it at all. Just a big clearing covered in snow and surrounded by trees.

"This is where they are supposed to be?" Michael asked looking around. "There's nothing here."

"On the contrary, Young Parker, this _is _where it is. You can't see it because it is hidden. Really Parker, are you that stupid?" a voice said making them all twirl around.

Not standing about thirty feet from them, was none other then Boris himself. Kai growled along with Tala at him but that only made his smirk grow bigger. Boris turned his attention onto Kai who took a step toward him.

"Where is he, Balkov?" Kai snapped.

"Oh, Maxie boy? How about I lead you to him though unfortunately the cops and dog must go." Boris said gleefully as the dual hair boy turned around to find the cops, including Mark, Chad and Brad knocked out and Missy asleep; thankfully they didn't killed her. It was then they noticed that they were surrounded by guards.

"Also, your weapons or you will not see him." Boris said like a kid who had gotten a candy store for himself for Christmas. Kai glowered at the man before unhooking his weapons throwing them to the ground, toward a guard who instantly picked them up and handed them to another guard. The rest did the same and glared at the monster that was called Boris.

Boris order the guards to have them checked in case they 'forgot' anything though it was more like they were getting molested then searched, something Emily did not like. When they were a-okay, they were lead to the left of the clearing where Boris pushed a small spot on what a tree and a small thing opened on it with a keypad.

Punching some in something they watched as the tree open like a door which had some of the teenagers in shock. Boris led them down the stairs and around what seemed like to the teenagers, endless of hallways and stairs. It seemed like a millennium before they were stopped in front of a door.

"Kai, you will come with me to that door while the rest of your 'friends' go in this one." Boris said pointing to each door. Kai merely nodded and the guards lead the other group into the room. Boris then led Kai to the door not barley ten feet away from the other door and punched in another code. The door opened and Boris stepped aside to allow Kai to enter first.

Kai's blood ran cold as he walked into the white room. There was Max, naked on an operating table and a doctor not too far looking over a paper. Max abdomen had some stitches in it and it looked like he was still sound asleep.

"Max." Kai whispered and walked, well more like ran, over to the blond's side and gripped him hand. /He'll wake up won't he/

/The surgery went just fine./ the doctor answered and left the room, leaving Kai to beg Max to open his eyes and for Boris to smirk again. Kai gripped Max's hand and kept whispering for the blond to wake up so he'll know for sure this wasn't a trick of some sort.

"Why did you do it to him?" Kai growled as Boris stalked over them.

"So, you do know what was done to him?" Boris asked raising an eyebrow at the dual-color hair boy.

"You had some type of experiment done on him to let him have kids, right?" Kai asked coldly. Boris nodded making Kai lower his head, bangs covering his eyes.

"I know why you and Voltaire done this. I'm supposed to hate him now, right? I'm supposed to be disgusted, right? I'm supposed to leave him, am I getting all this correct?" Kai asked in an emotionless voice, still not looking up. Boris said nothing. "Too bad, you just gave me another reason to love him. Thanks to this experiment, I can now carry on the Hiwatari bloodline and still be with him, a _male_. Thank you, Boris. And you too Voltaire."

Kai finished by turning toward the mirror. He knew that Voltaire was waiting behind the mirror along with his friends. He wasn't stupid. He knew what those 'mirrors' were. He knew that people where able to look in from the other side and listen in on any conversation that was taken placed. Kai turned back to Boris who was frowning and glaring at him with pure hate/annoyance.

"I love him, no matter who he is, what gender he is, what he looks like, what he can and cannot do, or anything like that. I love him for who he is and that's how it's staying, no matter what you do." Kai said in a strong voice meaning it was his final decision about it all.

"So you go for the freak kind, huh?" Boris asked coldly.

"No. Not freaks Boris, but a gentle creature who, no matter what you do to him, will always be a beautiful angel. The only freaks here are you, Voltaire and those damn scientist's." Kai replied smirking as Boris growled. "You can turn him half human, scar his face up to no end, make him lose an arm or something but that will never make me leave his side. Never, Boris, N-E-V-E-R!"

With that, oh hell broke loose. Kai punched Boris straight into the older mans nose making a cracking sound and making the man fly somewhat into the air from the force. But Kai wasn't done yet. He walked over to Boris who looked straight upwards in a daze state, and brought his foot down as hard as he could onto the older man.

More cracking sound were heard meaning that Boris should have a couple of broken ribs if not then all of them. "As much as I would love to continue beating you to a pulp, I think someone else is going to do that." Kai sneered at the man who breathe was coming in gasps.

As Kai had expected, the door to the room was thrown opened as Tala and the rest stomped in, Spencer dragging a knocked out Voltaire and Tala dragging a badly injured doctor which Kai barely recognized as the doctor from before.

Tala handed the doctor to Michael then walked over to Boris as Kai returned back to Max's side with the rest of the gang. Kai, Ian and Rick undid the straps and Rick took off his way-to-big- of a coat for Max and draped it over the blond. Max eyes fluttered open then closed them quickly.

He still had on the oxygen mask and looked rather pale. "K-Kai?" he asked weakly blinking trying to adjust to the light.

"I'm right here, Max. Everything will be fine." Kai murmured stroking the blond locks. "Are you in any pain?"

Max nodded slightly, closing his eyes again. Then suddenly his eyes flew back open and he grabbed Kai's shirt. "Y-you need t-to find h-her Kai. V-Varvara is s-still he-here."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked looking confused.

"Bry-Bryan sis-sister. Bu-but she i-is half human." Max muttered, still weakly. Tala stopped beating, Spencer eyes grew large and Ian started choking on his own salvia. The others just looked confused as Tala ran over quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly. Max nodded making the Kai, Tala, Spencer and Ian smiled slightly. "Great, do you know where she is?"

"The last I seen of her was when they put me into a room. There was also four other kids who had animals features though." Max said his stuttering finally over as he up woke up some more.

"Okay, we'll find her." Tala said, smiling down at him. "But now what are we going to do? We can't fight off everyone in this building, not with someone having to carry Max while trying not to hurt him."

"But there is no other choice." Kai muttered looking around. "Plus we have to do something with Voltaire and Boris to make sure they don't escape."

"Apparently, we don't have to worry about Boris." Rick said sweat dropping at the man who looked like he couldn't even move a finger without feeling tremendous pain.

"Damn Tala." Michael said looking at the other redhead. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, ever."

Tala just smirked and looked around. "Maybe we can find something to knock Max out so he won't be in pain as much, and then we could probably do the same for Boris, Voltaire and the doctor."

"Good idea but where can we find something like that?" Ian asked. Michael cleared his throat and held up the still conscious doctor who whimpered as all their eyes fell on him, some smirking, others smiling innocently.

**(Not long afterwards) **

They ran down the hall, Michael carrying Max so Kai could help the others fight against anyone they came across. They only beat them into oblivion after they asked some questions and got the answers. Ruthless? Nah, it may seem so but that wasn't even the beginning of what they wanted to do.

Max was once again asleep obvious to what was happening. They rounded another corner and Kai, Tala, Spencer, Rick, Johnny, Lee and Ian kicked into action as four guards held up guns at them.

/Where is the security room/ Kai asked, holding up one of the guards.

/Find it yourself./ the man growled. Kai narrowed his eyes before letting go of the man and punching him in his guts. The guard doubled over as Kai turned to the rest of the guards.

/Would any of you like to tell me or do I have to fuck y'all up too/ Kai asked in a deadly voice. Two of the guards clamped their mouth but the last man whimpered. Kai turned to look at the man who had whimpered and walked up to him slowly. /Is there something you'll like to say/

/I'll show you were it is but please don't kill me. I have a wife and a couple of kids at home I need to take care of./

/Then why are you working as a guard for Voltaire and/or Boris no less/ Tala asked.

/We needed money badly and when Boris showed up and offered me the job with good pay, I couldn't resist./ the man said whimpering as Kai and Tala moved a little closer to him.

/If I find out your lying to us, you will regret it, you hear me/ Tala said glaring at the man.

/Igor, don't tell them/ shouted the guard that Kai had punched. Ian pulled out a needle that had some type of liquid as Lee and Spencer held the guard still.

/Nighty-night./ Ian said sticking the needle in the mans neck. After all the guards except Igor was asleep, they turned to Igor.

/Alright, here is what you are going to do. You are going to lead us up to the security room. Any guards that we past and ask you what are you doing, you will lie to them and tell them you had orders to take us to...somewhere. If you decided to turn on us then your family will pay./

/We don't like hurting innocent people but you must do what you got to do for your love ones, right? I'm sure you understand, right/

/Yes I do. Please follow me./ Igor said as Steve let the man go on Kai's signal. They walked down some more halls, passing guards, nurses, and scientist/doctors along the way. Igor stayed by the rules that Kai set for him which the four Russian teens were grateful for.

/Were any of you guy's the guards from the security room/ Tala asked.

/Yes. Devon, Trevor, Danny and I were on duty there when you guy's started all this. We only told a few men at a time about y'all cause we didn't think you kids would get passed them./

/How many knows about us/ Kai questioned.

/Just the guards that you knocked out and me./

/Shouldn't you have turned on any alarms or alerted the rest of the guards/

/Yes but we didn't. We rushed straight down to stop you guys. It must of slipped our minds./

/So there should be nobody in there right/

/Right./ they walked on in silence. Igor stopped outside a door labeled Security Room. He looked around before putting a key into the door and opening it. He held it open, ushering the others in.

Once they all were in, Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer ran over to the wall that was covered in small TV's that showed almost the whole building. /Is there anything you are looking for/

/A room with some kids who should have animals features and one that should have the cops and my dog in./ Kai replied. Igor walked over and typed something in on the keyboard. All the screens went blank before a picture came up, taking up all the screens.

There were five kids sitting in one corner. The teens gasped when they saw that these kids did indeed have animal features but the main one that caught there eye was Varvara who was being held by a boy with blond hair, purple eyes, fox like ears and a fox tail holding the slightly crying girl.

/Is there a way to speak to them from here/ Tala asked. Igor nodded and pushed a button then gave the go ahead. "Varvara, can you hear me?"

The kids jumped in surprise and looked straight at the camera. -What do you want?- Robby asked.

"Varvara, it's me Tala, along with Kai, Spencer and Ian. Are you kids okay?"

-Ta-Tala?- Varvara asked wincing. -Is that really you?-

"Yes." The kids on the screen started whispering intil Varvara got up and walked up to the camera.

-Wh-where is Max?-

"Right here with us." Kai answered.

-Did they hurt him? Is he okay? Can we speak to him?- The other kids were now standing beside the small girl asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Right now he is asleep. Let him be, okay? Right now, let's worry about how we are going to get you kids out." Kai said then turned to Igor. /Is there a way to get them, the cops that came with us and my dog out of here safe? I'm Voltaire's grandson and if you help us then I'll make sure you and your family get anything and everything you need or want./

/I'm not sure. The cops and the dog are on the 20th floor down. The kid's are on the 10th floor. You'll be going all the way down then back up here again, so it'll be hard to escape without drawing attention./

/How many floors are there here/

/About a hundred, all going down from here which is the first floor. Here, let me show you a map./ Igor said walking to a big cabinet and unlocking it. He pulled out about ten large rolls of paper and laid them on the table in the middle of the room.

**(Hospital)**

**(Tyson's POV)**

I tried not to flinch when Kevin touched my arm but I couldn't help it. Kevin pulled away quickly and bit his lower lip nervously. Bryan sighed and told Kevin something though I didn't bother to listen to what was going on around me.

I have always thought I was strong and the best blader in the world, and truthfully I am, but I guess I have some flaws. A lot of flaws that I need to work on. This is harder then I ever thought it could be.

I took a deep breath as Bryan told Kevin to try and touch me again. Remember, Tyson, he was raped just like you. He has been through the same as you. Don't flinch.

Kevin's touch was as light a feather. Perhaps, he was slightly nervous about this but whatever the reason, I was thankful. His touch before was a little harder then this so I couldn't help but flinch at that time but this touch I could deal with.

"Now, Kevin slowly put a little pressure in the touch but not too much." I took another deep and held it as Kevin did as he was told. Kevin still seemed to hesitate but when I didn't flinch, he seemed to gain a little more confident. "You okay so far, Tyson?"

"Yes." I said nodding.

"Good. Now, I'm going to have Oliver do the same as Kevin did. If it gets too much then just let me know." Bryan said shifting in his wheelchair. I grinned a little.

"I can do it. If I can be the World Champion, then I can do this. For Tala, for me and my reputation. Plus, you, Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer got over it right?" I replied. I knew that everybody in the room had rolled their eyes and I saw a small smile on everyone face, though some like Bryan, smiles were barely noticeable.

"Now that's the old Tyson." Rei muttered shaking his head still smiling. "I just hope you don't get the never-ending appetite back."

"Yes, I think the world might be a better place then." Enrique said laughing along with the rest in the room.

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly. I crossed my arms, pouting and glaring at them all. That only made them laugh harder, including Bryan, making me feel better. At least I can still make people laugh.

All but Tala. I bit my lip at the thought of him. I had hurt him earlier, which was something no one had to tell me. I saw it in his eyes even as he tried to hide it but I still saw it, clearly. Like it was written nice and big in front of my eyes.

But I'm going to make up for that and in order to do that, I must get over this damn flinching. I waited impatiently for them to somber up, before I nodded to Kevin, whose hand had let go of me while he was laughing, put his hand in place.

**(End of Tyson's POV)**

**(Back with the Rescuers)**

"Damn it. Move your damn foot, Ian."

"Oh shut up. I can't for your lack of information."

"Couldn't that Igor guy find another way?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like distracting the other guards. Send them the opposite way we are going?" Emily replied sarcastically and somewhat snappishly. The others just looked at each other then cursed.

They were in a big wooden box that was heading to the 20th floor. Igor was one of the guards that were escorting the box down. All the teens were cramped inside, and pointless to say, they weren't happy about it.

They had left Max in the camera room with Igor assurance that Max would be safe there. Kai had even left a note for Max if he woke up while they were gone, explaining what was happening and to call over the walkie-talkie that Igor had given to them should trouble arise.

Kai also had a walkie-talkie and Tala made sure that they were on a different station then the other guards. "Fuck!" Kai hissed, rubbing his head. "Did they build bumps in this stupid ass place?"

"I don't know but be quiet or the other guards will get suspicious." Tala snapped in a whisper.

"Yeah well you would be doing the same as me if you were in my place but noooo, your not." Kai retorted back in a whispered. "By the time I get out of this place, I'm going to have brain damage and a sore ass for life. Can you please try and move your foot, Ian?"

Ian was sitting in Spencer lap yet his foot somehow had gotten under Kai who was sitting Tala's lap. With the extra booth, his head kept hitting the top of the box.

"Well if you get off my foot then maybe I could." Ian growled. "Your making my leg go to sleep, you fat cow."

"Who the hell are you calling a fat cow, you short twit?" Ian went to retort but Spencer place his hand over his mouth as Tala did to Kai.

"I swear you two are just like kids." Tala growled. Kai glared at Ian and got up a little while trying not to bang his head on the top again. Just as Ian moved his foot, they hit what felt like another bump making hit his head again.

"Goddamn it! When I get out of this thing, I'm going to beat the living shit out of whoever is moving this damn thing." Kai hissed rubbing his head again. Tala and Spencer rolled their eyes while the rest just watched in amusement.

They felt the box stop so they knew that they had finally reached wherever the box was supposed to be took. They waited intil they heard someone knock five times meaning that it was only Igor and he was about to open the box for them.

As soon as they got out, Kai was Igor's case in a second flat. The others just sweatdropped and Spencer and Tala slapped their hands over Kai's mouth. When Kai calmed down, Igor led them out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Okay people, there you have it. Okay remember when I said that I might (or did I say I would?) write a sequel? Well, I need help. I need to have good reason as to why Bryan and Rei might fight. I don't want it to be over something stupid so can y'all give me some ideas?

**Only two more chapters after this one.** Yep, you heard me right (or you read the sentence right). As much as I love writing, this most come to a end. And good news about it is that I already have a plan on how to end it.

**TEASER:**"Ready Bryan?" Max asked, sounding right next to my ear. I gave a grunt as an answer and thankfully, it was since Max removed his hands from my eyes. I blinked as I looked at Tala's smiling face. I was slightly baffled intil I looked down and saw his hands on...

No way! I think I must be dreaming. I blinked as the little girl in front of me smiled shyly and stepped forward. "Hey, big bro." she said and I saw her wince slightly.

"Var-Varvara?" I stuttered in disbelief. She beamed and nodded. I guess I looked like an idiot for I know I was standing there doing an impression of a goldfish.

**Please R&R**


	15. Max, Welcome back!

**A/N: **Okay chapter fifteen, people. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Okay the Michael/Lee pairing comes in this chapter and with luck, I shall have Kenny/Emily pairing in the last chapter aka the epilogue.

**Warnings: **Cussing (like always) and that's it.

/Russian/

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Max, Welcome Back **

**(Hospital) **

"I'm bored!" Kevin whined. He, Tyson and Oliver had improved on the touching thing and Bryan had them take a break, only problem is, it reminded Tyson and Kevin that they were in the hospital with limited things to do.

Rei flipping through the TV channels for the millionth time, looking for something good to watch. Bryan grabbed the TV controller from Rei and flipped the TV off.

"Bryan!" Rei whined. Bryan looked at him blankly before rolling his eyes.

"You're going to make me crazy if you keep going through those channels." Bryan said leaning back into his wheelchair.

"Well there is nothing else to do." Rei grumbled, pouting.

"I so agree with Rei." Tyson moaned. "I wonder how the others are doing. And Max too."

**(With the Rescue team) **

/I said no/

/Do you want to be locked up again? Shut up/ Kai snapped as the head officer.

/You said you found the boy right/

/Yes/

/Then, it'll be alright to call for backup and bust this place./

/Only after we find Varvara/ Tala roared, glaring at the man.

/There is no such thing as a half-human-half-animal kid./

/If you knew Boris like we do, then you wouldn't be thinking like that. Damn it, he tried to turn me into a cyborg for Pete's sake. Oh yes, should I also remind you he kidnapped someone and decided screw with Mother Nature/ Tala snapped being held back by Spencer and Steve. Rick and Eddie held Kai back but the four were having trouble with that simple task.

/Whatever. Let's find these _things _so we can mo.../

_Thud_

Ian glared at the shocked police officer who now laid on the floor holding his already bruising jaw. /Call Varvara a thing again, and I'll leave Bryan to handle you. Do you not know who he is/

/No./ the man mumbled still in shock.

/Then let's just say, if you continue to call his sister a thing, you might as well dig your grave and other people graves cause he will go a bloody warpath./ Ian replied coolly smirking as the man turned to look at him in disbelief. /No joke. Trust me, I have been on his bad side and if it weren't for the fact that we are like brothers, I would have been dead ten time over right now./

The man just gulped and nodded. /Lead the way./ the man said whimpering in fear. After that, the man said nothing but just followed the young teens.

After what seemed like forever, Igor told them that they were on the 10th floor. He led them in what some thought were circles intil he stopped at a door that was heavily locked. He unlocked it and opened it.

**(Security room) **

Max groaned slightly, his eyes slowly opening. He blinked slightly to get used to the light before sitting up slowly as to not cause pain to his abdomen, which was sore.

He looked around and found a folded piece of paper that had 'MAX' written on it. He opened it and read it.

Max,

Whatever you do, do not leave this room. You should be safe in here intil we get back. We have gone to get the cops that had came with us when we came to get you, Missy, and Varvara and the other kids. The doctor who did the surgery on you gave me some pain medicine for you. There is water in the small refrigerator in the left handed corner of the room.

If you need any help, call over the walkie-talkie. Tala put it on a different channel then what the guards have here so don't worry about one of them (the guards) hearing you.

Love, Kai

Max stared at the letter rereading it. 'Missy's alive?' Max thought rereading the part over and over again intil it clicked in his mine. 'Missy's alive! Missy's alive! Yes, yes, yes, yes! And Kai came to save me too! Ouch, no more jumping for me. Oh I hope they are alright.'

Max winced as pain shot through him again. He looked up to where he found the letter to find the bottle of medicine and the walkie-talkie sitting there. He grabbed the bottle and tried to read what was written on it.

Problem? It was in Russian and he only knew some words like Da and Niet. He growled in annoyance and looked around looking for something to help him though what could talk and translate it, he had no clue. It was then that he noticed another piece of paper the bottle had been sitting on.

Max,

I don't know if you know how to speak Russian much less read it, so I decided to leave a note behind incase. It says to take one pill every six hours if needed and all that other junk like the warning of no drinking alcohol and blah blah. Also, it says that it might make you drowsy, just to warn you. See ya.

Ian

Max rolled his eyes and smiled. He thanked Ian mentally and opened the bottle. Taking a pill, he stood up wincing but made his way over to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit back down, slowly wincing again.

He unscrewed the lid and popped the pill in his mouth quickly pouring water into his mouth afterwards. He laid back down on the couch he had sleeping on and closed his eyes, drifting off into dreamland again.

**(Hospital)**

**(Bryan's POV)**

I closed my eyes and gave a heavy sigh. I think I liked it more when they were afraid of human contact. They had done nothing but horseplay for the last hour. Almost as if nothing had happen. Like they weren't raped and beat.

Something soft but slightly rough hit me in the head. I opened my eyes and glared at Tyson and Kevin who were throwing paper balls at each other and at Kenny, Oliver, Enrique and Rei who had decided to join in. I shared an annoyance glance with Robert who looked like he wanted to just bang his head on the wall intil he blacked out.

"Would ya knock it out?" I growled. I really had a headache and they weren't helping. Luckily though, they had given me some pain killers so my body wasn't a problem.

"Come on Bryan, lighten up. We are finally free of those two bastards and we only want to celebrate." Tyson said. Celebrate? Are they kidding me?

"Well then celebrate when we aren't in the hospital. Plus, shouldn't you wait intil the others came back with Max to celebrate?" I asked.

"True." Tyson and Kevin said at the same time sighing and calming down. There must be someone up there in Heaven that loves me. "But we're bored!"

Perhaps I'm wrong. Damn it, why do you hate me up there? Huh, want have I ever done wrong to you? I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered wheeling myself out the room. My head was killing me and with them yelling and carrying on like they were weren't helping my head.

My room was halfway down the hall on the opposite side of Tyson, Kevin, and Oliver's room. I wheeled myself into my room and by my bed, getting into it. I closed my eyes and let the quietness of the room sink it.

"Bryan?" I opened my eyes to find Rei looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry Rei, I just have a really bad headache right now." I muttered closing my eyes again. I heard him moving before I felt him running his hands through my hair.

"Do you want me to tell the nurse?" Rei asked quietly.

"No, I'll sleep it off. I didn't have a good night sleep last night." I replied opening my eyes, smiling at my lover. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Then could I lay with you?" he asked. I rose an eyebrow smirking. I moved over some and let him crawl next to me. I rolled on my side, wrapping my arm around waist, pulling him closer.

He snuggled closer, laying his head on my chest. "How are you feeling now that we are out of Voltaire and Boris grasp? They didn't rape you did they?"

"No. I was just stuck with Mariah who slapped me a couple of times for saying the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I didn't love her, that I wasn't happy with her. Plus I think I pissed her off when I insulted her." I chuckled and buried my face in his hair.

"Bad kitten." I said jokingly. "And here I thought you were a polite boy."

"I am." he replied happily.

"Oh?"

"I just had enough of her and her annoying talk of the 'future'." I looked down at him starring into his golden orbs. I chuckled again and shook my head.

"Get some sleep." I muttered closing my eyes again.

"I thought that was what you wanted in the first place."

"Smart-ass."

**(End of Bryan's POV) **

**(The rescue team) **

/Snap out of it damn it/ Tala said annoyed. The police officers were gawking at the children who hid behind the teams. Varvara clung to Ian, Little Max hiding behind Rick, May being held by Spencer, and Daniel and Robby hiding behind Emily and Lee.

/um...incase you idiots haven't noticed, you're scaring the kids./ Kai hissed. Missy nudged Varvara who held her hand out to the dog. Missy put her muzzle her hands whining slightly. She giggled along with the other kids who ran over to the dog, petting her.

The older teens and the officers watched as it looked like the kids were having a conversation with Missy though their mouths didn't move. Suddenly Varvara and May started giggling again as Missy tilted her head sideways and started wagging her tail excitedly.

"Guy's, we should get going. It's best if we hurry up, get Max and get the hell out of dodge." Lee said gaining everyone's attention. They agreed and Igor led the way he thought they would less likely run into people.

**(Security room)**

Max woke with a jolt when someone shook him. He sat up a little too quick and whimpered as pain shot through him. "Max are you okay?" Kai asked looking concerned at the blond hair boy.

"Ye-yeah, I'll be fine." Max mumbled as the pain started going away.

"M-Max!" Varvara cried running over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Varvara. You okay?" Max asked hugging her back with one arm. She pulled back and nodded and moved so that the other kids could give him a hug also.

"Already popular with the kids, eh Max?" Michael asked smirking.

"What can I say?" Max said laughing. "Everybody loves me."

/Yeah, yeah, let's go. Igor, do you got any clothes for Max and perhaps some jackets for the kids/ Kai asked looking at the older man. Igor thought about it then walked over to a door and opened it. Inside was like a storage closet. He came back out with six large jackets, a pair of black pants and a blue shirt.

/Here./ Tala, Spencer and Ian took the jackets while Kai took the clothes and led Max to the empty bathroom to help him change. Tala wrapped Varvara in the jacket which almost reached the floor. "Are your wings okay?"

She nodded and let him zip the jacket up. Max walked out and smiled at Missy who was beside the bathroom door waiting for her master and his boyfriend to come out.

"I'm so glad your safe girl." Max said quietly to dog who inclined her head into his touch.

"What? You actually thought I was going to kill her?" Chad asked smiling.

"Truth be told, yes I did." Max replied smiling apologetically.

/I'm going to have all the guards head toward downward that way it will be easier for y'all to get out./

/Fine but do us one last favor./ Tala said. The man nodded to show that he was listening. /In the room where they operated on Max, are Voltaire, Boris and a doctor. Could you keep them sedated intil the cops can have it raided here/

/Yes sir./

/Good then hurry up and set the alarm cause they should be waking up soon./ Ian said looking down at May who practically hugged him. Igor nodded again and turned around towards the TV's. He pressed some buttons.

/Everyone stay quiet./ the man order. Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer translated it for the others and once everyone was quiet, the security guard hit a red button which sent the alarm system off and then he cried into the microphone. Varvara, May, Robby, Small Max, Daniel and Missy covered their ears quickly and the five kids hid their faces in the clothes of whoever they were standing closes to.

/ALL GUARDS REPORT TO LEVEL 50. I REPEAT ALL GUARDS TO LEVEL 50. SOME OF THE EXPERIMENTS OF ESCAPED. ALL GUARDS TO LEVEL 50 IMMEDIATELY/

Outside the room above the alarm sounding off, shouts were heard as people an by the room. Igor looked on the screen and after a couple more minutes turned back to the others.

/Hurry, do you remember the way/

/Yes./ The Russians replied.

Tala scoped up Varvara, while Ian, Rick, Spencer and Michael scoped up the other kids. Kai grabbed the medicine and water bottle and put it in one of the big pockets of Max's jacket before picking the boy up. Igor held the door open allowing them to go out.

They turned left and ran that way while Igor ran in the opposite. Tala and Kai led the way, quickly checking around corners incase of any guards decided to stay behind.

Soon they came to the place were they had first came in. Tala sat Varvara down and punched in a few numbers. The door opened and cold hair swept in, leaving some of the others shivering by the sudden coldness.

Tala picked up Varvara again and ran out the doors, the others happily following. When they got back to the snowplows, they drivers (the cops who else?) hurriedly turned then big machines around, which they had trouble with the small amount of room to turn, and headed back toward the cop cars.

**(sometime later) **

"No, I want to see the others." Max whined. "I'll be fine."

"But Max..."

"Please Kai?" Max begged making big sad watery puppy eyes. "Plus I'm sure Varvara would like to see Bryan again. Right Varvara?"

"Yeah!" The girl said excitedly and winced slightly. "Pl-please?"

"Kai your outnumbered." Ian muttered chuckling as Kai shot him a glare. Kai sighed and turned back to look at Varvara and Max who both now had on sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine, you guy's win." Kai said throwing his hands up in the air, surrendering. Max and Varvara grinned at each other and gave each other a high five.

**(The hospital, Bryan's Room)**

"Guy's wake up! Guy's come on, we got good news." Enrique said shaking the other two slightly. Bryan opened a lazy eye as Rei groaned and buried his face into Bryan's neck.

"What?" Bryan grumbled glaring with only eye open.

"They got Max. They were too late to stop the surgery but he is fine." Enrique said grinning. Rei sat up quickly while Bryan opened both eyes.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Really. Oh and they are heading back here in an hour. They also said they have some company coming with them that you, Bryan, will love to see again."

"Who?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell us." Enrique replied shrugging but was still grinning from ear to ear. Enrique left and Rei turned to Bryan, grinning with a fang poking out.

"I can't to see Maxie." Rei said plopping back down next to Bryan who rose an eyebrow.

"You only last saw him about a day and half ago." Bryan said.

"So?"

"Weirdo." Bryan muttered getting on his elbow and bent forward, placing his lips over Rei's. Rei wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, tilting his head sideways, letting Bryan's tongue in to explore once again.

Bryan moved so that he was laying half on and half off the younger male, his hands creeping up the other's shirt that the hospital provided for him.

"mmm...Bryan, wait." Rei murmured pulling away panting slightly.

"What?" Bryan asked mildly.

"Let me close the door." Rei said grinning. Bryan grinned back and allowed Rei to go shut the door. Rei looked at the 'Do Not Disturbed' sign and tapped his chin before grinning and placing it on the door facing out into the hall. He shut the door and turned back to Bryan who picked up a bottle of lotion.

**(On the private airplane back to France) **

Everyone was asleep except two who sat beside each other talking quietly. "Hopefully the dramatic stuff is over now."

"Yeah. To much drama for my taste. I'll prefer the country side."

"Hehe, good thing you don't live in the city."

"Definitely." Lee replied smiling at the maroon boy sitting next to him. "I just wonder what's going to happen now."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. Lee sighed and looked at the window.

"I mean with Mariah and all. I'm sure mother is crying her eyes out while father is throwing a fit. Mariah was always their baby girl and now that's she gone insane..." Lee trailed off sadly.

"Don't worry about it Lee. What has happened, has happened, and what will happen, will happen." Michael said giving Lee a small smile. Lee turned and gave a small smile back but then frowned.

"Rei and Kevin are going to get kicked out of the village." Lee muttered suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because they are gay. They don't approve of that in the village." Lee said suddenly looking upset.

"Then I'm sure they'll find a place to stay."

"Yeah." Lee muttered though it was clear something was still bothering him. "Have you ever had a secret, that you knew that most would not approve of but yet you can't help it?"

"Yea, but thanks to all this stuff, Max and Kai showing off their courage, and Rei and all them, I feel like it won't harm anything if my secret is known." Michael replied staring down at his drink that sat on the small fold out table in front of him.

"Okay then what is it?" Lee asked, tilting his head sideways, blinking curiously. Michael looked at him and sighed. Before Lee knew what was happening, Michael lent forward, placing his lips over the shocked neko-jin's.

Lee eyes widen but then closed as Michael pressed his lips against his with a little more force. He responded to the kiss almost eagerly. They pulled apart, both keeping their eyes closed.

Lee slowly opened his eyes to find Michael staring at him. He smiled at the maroon boy who smiled back. "We better get some sleep." Lee said. Michael nodded and sat back into his seat, letting Lee rest his head on his shoulder.

Varvara and May giggled silently while the three boys smiled. Varvara turned to Robby and tilted her head. "Do you think we will be like that someday?" she asked quietly wincing.

"I don't know." Robby replied blushing slightly then added quickly when Varvara's smile begin to slip. "But I hope so."

Varvara beamed at the boy grabbing his hand, then kissing him on the cheek. May made a small 'awe' sound making Robby blush even more. Small Max and Daniel rolled theirs eyes and made faces which caused the two girls to giggle again.

**(The next day: at a hotel)**

**(Bryan's POV) **

I sighed as I held Rei close. We were waiting in the penthouse Mr. Dickinson had got for us while we waited for Kai and them to show up. Oliver, Tyson, Kevin and Kenny were talking excitedly as they ate lunch in the kitchen, Enrique and Robert with them only listening and putting in their two cent's every now and then.

Me and Rei were in the living room, laying on the couch watching TV. Well technically, Rei was sleeping and me? Too busy thinking about anything and everything.

I was thankful that the hospital had let us go this morning, for one: I was glad to get away from the annoying nagging nurse who had found me and Rei when we were a little 'busy' and two: Tyson and Kevin were really driving me insane with all their whining.

Yes, they had came into my room whining throughout most of last night's dinner which I had offered to Tyson since it tasted like shit, literally. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit since I don't eat shit but you get the point, right?

I sighed again and looked down at Rei who turned around to face me and snuggled closer. I pushed his bangs from out of his hair and kissed his forehead. How I ended up with this boy, I will never know.

All I know is that hopefully I can restart my life with his help. I just wished in some small way, I could have my parents back. Or at least one of my siblings.

Wait! I do have a sibling with me. Or well more like at Tyson's dojo in my duffel bag. Yes, I'm talking about Falborg. I looked up as I heard the front door open. I shook Rei slightly, "Rei, they're here."

"Mmmm...are they?" he asked drowsily.

"MAX!" Tyson shouted making everyone wince.

"Never mind, Tyson answered for you." Rei grumbled sitting up and stretching. He then got up and went to greet Max as I went to greet my team, who for some reason held back intil the other teams had filed in.

Before they walked in though, someone covered my eyes. "Alright, bring her in." I heard Max say. I growled in annoyance as I heard some shuffling and rustling of clothes.

Her? Who they hell are they talking about? Her? Hm...I don't know any hers that should surprise me. I hope this isn't some type of joke cause if it is then they have another thing coming.

"Ready Bryan?" Max asked, sounding right next to my ear. I gave a grunt as an answer and thankfully, it was since Max removed his hands from my eyes. I blinked as I looked at Tala's smiling face. I was slightly baffled intil I looked down and saw his hands on...

No way! I think I must be dreaming. I blinked as the little girl in front of me smiled shyly and stepped forward. "Hey, big bro." she said and I saw her wince slightly.

"Var-Varvara?" I stuttered in disbelief. She beamed and nodded. I guess I looked like an idiot for I know I was standing there doing an impression of a goldfish.

It wasn't intil she ran over to me and threw her arms around did I snapped out of it. I bent down and pulled her into a proper hug, hiding my face in her hair to hide the tears that now streamed down my face.

I felt something wet drip on my shoulder so I knew I wasn't the only one crying. I hugged her tighter only to find something wrong. It felt like something was on her back. I pulled back and looked at her questionably.

She seemed to know why I was looking at her like for she unzipped her jacket, taking it off. I heard some people gasp and I looked at her in surprise as she spread some wings out.

"What the hell?" I stammered.

"It was a experiment. I have been told that some of her soul was transferred into a bitbeast and apparently some of the bitbeast was transferred into her as well." I heard Max explain. Varvara looked at the ground shuffling her feet slightly.

I could only gawk at her. What the hell was I suppose to do? What am I supposed to say, when my twelve-year old sister, who I thought was my bitbeast, shows up nearly seven years later since I last saw her only this time with...with wings?

"Bry?" she whispered quietly. The world around us disappeared. It was all black, the only colors were us. I still stared at her. My mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't say nothing. I didn't even know what to say.

I was numb. My sister was...not normal. Surprise, horror, happiness, sadness, shock, fear and so many more emotions flowed through me. My body wouldn't move, my eyes still hooked on her wings. Was I supposed to accept her with her condition? Was it a condition? Should I push her way, only because she has wings that reminded me so much of Falborg.

But she is my only family, I argued.

'but she is not normal.'

And that should matter why? I asked whatever I was talking to.

'She's a freak.'

No she's my sister. My long lost sister.

'then why are you so confused on what to do? If you really love her, then you know what to do. Only you, Bryan, knows what to do right now. Push her away or accept her?'

I don't know.

'You do know.'

**(End of Bryan's POV) **

**(Rei's POV: Starting back to when the others had arrived) **

I was so happy to see Max. He looked fine to me, so perhaps nothing really is different. Okay perhaps our thoughts about some things have changed but that didn't count, right?

I gave Max a hug mindful of his stomach. He was beaming with happiness as he talked excitedly. I walked over to the others who had went to rescue them to congratulate them and to welcome them back. It wasn't intil I tried to go and talk to the Demolition Boys when I notice something.

Outside in the hall were five children. All had on hats and jackets far too big for them. Something was off about them, their sent was...I don't know. It wasn't right. Their human scent was mixed with animals, though different types though.

My eyes landed on the one who didn't have a hat on. Her lilac hair was up in a high ponytail though it still touched the floor, her green eyes shining with life, happiness and nervousness.

"Hey guys welcome back. And who are you guys?" I asked smiling at them. They looked at me, then at each other intil the lilac hair girl stepped forward.

"Hi, I-I'm Varvara." she said smiling slightly though I could tell that it seemed almost painful for the girl to speak. At least she's trying, I thought smiling.

"I'm Rei." I held out my hand to her and she shook it looking at me straight in the eyes. I noticed the back of her jacket moved slightly but I just passed it off as my imagination.

She turned and waved toward a boy who was slightly taller then the rest. I could tell that he had blond hair and his purple shone with nervousness but when Varvara waved him over, it disappeared and determination shone brightly. I mentally laughed. They would so make a cute couple when they grow up.

"I'm Robby." the boy said holding out his hand. I shook it nodding slightly at Varvara then winked at him. He seem to have got up saying and blush.

"Hi, I'm May." I looked at the only other girl of the group and smiled.

"I'm Daniel."

"And I'm Max."

"Max? Oh dear I think I'm going to get confused. I'll call one Max then the other will answer." I said smiling as the kids giggled. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys."

"Nice meeting you too." Daniel said bowing. I bowed back then turned to Tala, Spencer and Ian raising a questioning eyebrow. 'Explain later.' Ian mouthed. I nodded and turned back to Varvara.

"So, Varvara, you must be Bryan's long lost sister?" I asked. She nodded and beamed at me. "He has talked to me about you a couple of times."

"Okay, we'll talk more later, right now Varvara, let's go say hi to Bryan." Tala said quietly smiling. We all walked behind him as he led Varvara in the room by the shoulders.

I stayed by the other kids watching as Bryan stood in a annoyance stance while Max covered his eyes. I watched as Max whispered something to Bryan who grunted in return. Max moved his hands and Bryan looked bemused at Tala then looked down slightly at Varvara looking shocked.

He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing. I wondered how long he would stand there gaping but it was Varvara who broke the silence. "Hey big bro."

"Var-Varvara?" he stuttered looking like he was still having trouble to believe that she was standing in front of him. Varvara beamed and nodded. Bryan mouth still opened and closed and it wasn't intil the she ran over and hugged him did he seem to snap out of it.

He bent down hugging her, hiding his face in her hair. I looked at Ian and Spencer who both looked at me and the three of us smiled. I turned around to find Bryan pulling away looking at her questionably.

She unzipped her jacket and slid the jacket off. I, along with Oliver, Tyson, Kenny, Kevin, Enrique and Robert gasped as wings begin to spread. So it wasn't my imagination. I did see something move.

And not only that but it explained why she smelt half animal and half human. I looked back at the other four kids who looked down shuffling their feet, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Are...Do..." which way could I put it without offending them?

"Bry?" I looked over at Varvara who suddenly looked a bit scared and sad. Bryan just stared at her wings, seemingly in another world. I looked back at the other four. The Little Max looked at me with silently pleading me to understand as he took off his hat and jacket.

I gasped again as white cat ear bent downward. I looked at May, Daniel and Robby who had also taken of their hats and jackets. I just stared at them in shock.

So I was right. There was something wrong with them. I looked at Ian and Spencer planning on interrogating but they just looked at me as blankly. I looked at the four kids who stood by me, to Varvara, back to them, and the last thing I remember was looking back at Varvara before I blacked out.

* * *

Okay another question.

**Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer: **_stares in disbelief _

**Me: **What?

**Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer: **Nothing

**Me: **Okay back to what I was going to ask. Does anybody know a nice slow dance song and a upbeat song to dance to at a wedding or anything to dance to at a wedding? If so, then suggestions are welcome. I'm thinking about using 'I Swear' by Boy's II Men but as they say the more the merrier.

Anyone who could tell how a wedding goes (I've done forgot what I have seen in movies) and suggestions on the girls wedding gowns would be useful since fashion and stuff like that isn't in my nature.

**Please R&R**


	16. Epilogue Every Story Must End

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and those who stayed with this fic. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter but just a reminder, I will do a sequel. Sorry about not getting it posted sooner, wouldn't let me. And also sorry, I had to take this chapter done and redo it so hopefully it's fine now.

**Max-4-ever: **Lol, I know how computers are. At least you got to read and review. And don't worry about the wedding thing, I just did it my own way ( which I hope is close to how they do it in the real world). Thanks for reviewing.

**Warnings: **Nothing much really. Though I should let you know now that the wedding isn't for Kai and Max but for Judy and Max's Dad (Who I call Tim since I don't know his real name.)

**Things to know about this chapter: **I put it in some people's POV to show how they feel/felt now that everything was over. The wedding was done my way so if anything is wrong with it then oh well. Also for the kids' ages:

**Varvara: 12**

**Robby: 13**

**Daniel: 10**

**Little Max: 7**

**May: around 5 almost 6 **

**A/N: **Oh yeah, thanks to SlippingSanity, for that wonderful idea. It only took me a second after I read that (and to stop laughing at the images that popped up in my head) to say, "Yep, I must do this!" Thanks to all who suggested something, (even though I might not have used the idea) Enjoy the last chapter!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters, songs or the show, but the plot is all mine, with help from others.

:Kai singing:

\ Tala singing\

#Both Tala and Kai singing together#

/Talking in Russian/

""Talking in Chinese""

**Chapter Sixteen -Epilogue- Every Story Must End**

**(Max's POV) **

I smiled as I watched Bryan, Rei, Varvara and Robby playing cards. It had been three days since I was rescued. After Rei had fainted, everyone seem to snapped out of whatever world they were in and in truth, I think the only one who still has problems with accepting the kids was Bryan.

He still seemed a bit dazed at the fact that his sister had wings but I think he's starting to get used to it. I looked at Kai who had his arms around my waist, talking to Tala and Spencer.

Right now, we are heading back to Japan. I can't wait to see mom and Dad again. I really miss them. I heard from Kai that Voltaire and Boris were now looked up in prison, both in there for life. I would have prefer them getting the electric chair, just incase.

I have been thinking lately. About how all this started. I had ran away because I was afraid to face Kai after admitting my feelings for him. In a way, I kind of wished it wouldn't have turned out badly but as Kai pointed out to me, things, even though they were rough for a while, turned out for the better.

Bryan had gotten his sister back, Rei and Bryan had became closer (okay so we all have), Rei's not getting nagged by Mariah, a new couple had arisen (Michael and Lee told everyone that they were dating yesterday), Tyson actually became a little bit more mature, Tala had finally gotten over his past and so on.

I don't want to sound selfish but I think I actually got the best gift. Even though it's not right, the gift that Boris and Voltaire had given made me happy knowing that I could give Kai some kids to help carry on his name and hopefully make the Hiwatari name regain its honor that is once held.

It may be wrong but I want to have kids and Kai's kids at that. Oh well moving on. I heard that they are transferring Mariah back to China so that she was closer to her home though from what I heard from Rei and Lee, they wouldn't have to worry about her since they were staying in Japan.

They said that as soon as the village heard about the fact that they were gay, oh hell would break loose and they will be disowned by the neko-jin race. Kevin said that he could care less.

I looked at the said teen who was joking with Ian, Tyson, Daniel and May. Little Max was asleep next to Rick, curled up slightly like a cat. Those two have become rather close quickly and I would have thought that they were kin since they both had the same color hair and eyes and I still think they are related .

Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Emily and Kenny were talking to one another. I noticed that Emily and Kenny had been sitting closer to each other then normal. Lee and Michael were sitting by themselves talking. Yep, we are definitely closer then before with more added to the big family aka the kids.

I looked over at Missy as she nudged my hand and whined softly. Yep and were taking her back with us. Kai hasn't part with her for more then five minutes since we got to the hotel after they saved me. Moreover, since Missy wouldn't leave me meant Kai wouldn't leave me, which no matter what I said or did, couldn't get him away from in less I asked him to fix me something to eat or drink.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling Kai's chest move up and down, the rumbled of his chest as he spoke. I turned in his arms so that I could bury my head in his neck.

"Need any thing, love?" I heard him ask.

"No, I'm fine." I replied looking up at him smiling. He smiled back and kissed my forehead before going back to talking to Tala and Spencer. I sighed happily and snuggled my face his neck, letting sleep claim me.

**(End Of Max's POV)**

**(Kai's POV) **

I'm glad to have Max back and in my arms again. That medicine really helps him but he always tired when he takes it. At least he isn't in pain. He seems to be doing great and his wound seems to be healing nicely. No infections, no nothing.

Truth be told, I'm happy my team is fine even if Tyson had his innocents taking away, he's not letting it rule over him. I think he is trying to over the past for Tala more then himself. He may be young but he was, is and always will be stubborn and for that, I'm glad. Even if he still gets on my nerves sometimes.

Kenny, he seemed to be doing okay. I think that he's happier now since Emily likes his haircut and in truth, I think she missed him even if she hasn't acted like it.

Rei seems fine also. All this has really helped him and Bryan to become closer and for Bryan, more out in the open. I have seen him smile a lot in the last couple of days and with Varvara back, he seems more human then ever before.

Though he still looks like he is trying to get used to the fact that his sister is back and that now she has wings. For myself, I'll say that I have learnt to never take anything for granted. That no matter what, things can happen in a second flat and you might never realize it intil it's too late.

Though the main person that has been through the most though is Tala. He had been denying his past for so long it became the part that was killing him slowly. He has been tortured physically in the past where they also screwed up his mind and from this recent incident, he was test emotionally.

/Damn it, Kai, pay attention./ I glared at Tala who glared back.

/What/

/I asked you if you knew what is going to happen now/ he asked annoyance heard clearly in his voice.

/I don't know./ I muttered. /I was thinking that since Voltaire is now locked up, more then likely the Hiwatari Enterprise will be handed to me./

/Go on./ Tala urged. I glared harder at him.

/As I was saying, that mansion that Voltaire owned in Japan, I'm thinking about tearing it down and rebuilding it. And when we do, I'll have a tall brick wall around it so that Varvara, Little Max, May, Robby and Daniel can go outside without worrying about people seeing them./

/That way they can go outside and play without having problems./ Spencer muttered. I nodded.

/Plus, we can also have our rooms specially designed, along with the kitchen and all. I was thinking that your team, my team and the kids could stay there but another problem would be about who with be our guardian intil we are old enough to live on our own./

/Sounds good, but you do realize that that would cost a lot of money and take a long time to finish/ Tala asked.

/If we start sooner rather then later, it could be done in time before we are old enough to move out on our own./

/Or you just have more people working on it to get it done sooner./ Spencer said.

/True. We'll see./ I said stifling a yawn. /I'm going to take a nap./

**(End of Kai's POV) **

**(Bryan's POV) **

I sighed and glared at Rei and Varvara who sat across from me and Robby. "You two are cheating." I accused.

"Bryan, how could you think that?" Rei asked in mock hurt.

"Because you two are always winning. Plus don't think I haven't notice you giving Varvara hints." I said rolling my eyes as Rei pouted and Varvara started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm hurt." Rei said turning around his back to me. I put my finger up to my lip silently telling Varvara and Robby to be quiet as I snuck up behind Rei.

"Aw...my poor wittle kitty." I said wrapping my arms around him making him jump slightly. I heard Varvara giggling even more as Rei whipped around glaring at me. "What?"

"I'm still mad at you." he said the lent forward to whisper in my ear, "And you can forget sex, kisses and hugs for awhile."

I raised an eyebrow at that. He wouldn't, would he? "You're joking right?"

"No not in less I can be convince otherwise." I glared at him. Who knew he could be so mean? I sighed as he turned back around. Hm...How to convince him? I looked around the plane.

Tala and Tyson were talking, Tyson sitting on his lap chuckling and punching Tala playfully in the arm. I admit, Tyson really did try hard and get over the rape. He was determined to make Tala happy, and that's good enough for me.

I spotted Lee and Michael kissing slightly. I would have never thought those two would ever be gay much less like each other. For one, Michael a bit of an idiot or should I say, another Tyson without the endless appetite.

And for Lee, well he can be a bit of a hothead and even more confident then Tyson but other then that he's not too bad. Oh well, I wish them that best of luck. From what I heard, both of their parents are homophobic.

Kevin said that he didn't care what his parents said. Apparently, they never paid him much attention so he is one of those teenagers who rebel against their family just to piss them off. And Rei, he's already told me that he loves his parents but if they couldn't support him for his decision then they weren't much of parents.

I thought about that and found that, in a way, he was right. If those who say they are your friends or your family turns their backs on you because you're something that you can't help then they really aren't your friends or family, are they?

Moving on, I watched as Ian smirked and dodge the fist that was thrown playfully at him by Kevin. Ian grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled slightly making Kevin lose his balance and fall into his, Ian's that is, lap.

Ian said something, which I assumed was something teasing for Kevin pouted before grinning and saying something back making Ian frown then pout. Great two troublemakers going out, just my luck.

Spencer sat next to Robert talking quietly. Wait, weren't Tala and Spencer talking to Kai and...Oh, Kai's asleep. I felt a small smile make it's on my face. If it wasn't for Max (and Ian, a little bit) I wouldn't have been here. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have Rei or my little sister back.

Plus, he makes Kai happy. And he is now able to give Kai something he always wanted, even though he had never admitted to anyone other then Tala and myself. I'm sure even Max's wanted kids also, so in a way, Voltaire and Boris have helped him and Kai.

Oh well, time to get back to my sulking boyfriend. Hm...talking won't work but I think... "Varvara, Robby, could you help me?" I asked sweetly and gave a smile.

**(End of Bryan's POV) **

**(Rei's POV) **

How dare he! And incase he hasn't noticed, it was she helping me not vice versa. I looked out of the corner of my eyes. Ian had Kevin in his lap, his arms wrapped around the other also pinning Kevin's arms down by his side.

Kevin was struggling while Ian had an amused smile. Kevin finally stopped struggling only to pout and whine. Ian said something to which Kevin replied. Ian let go of the other boy carefully. When I (and apparently Ian too) thought that he was safe Kevin turned and whacked him over the head saying something to which Ian pouted and glared back.

I giggled slightly. Those two make a cute couple but I can only imagine the trouble that is in store for us. I know from personal experience that Kevin is one annoy troublemaker and according to Bryan, Ian is no better.

But at least Kevin is better now. I was so scared that, when he was raped, he would have change. He and Tyson both, but they proved me wrong. They proved that they are stronger then what I thought. Oliver too.

I find it funny that day when they came back with Max and the kids. I had only fainted for no more then a minute much to the relief of everyone. Once everyone had gotten over the shock of the kids, everybody went back to the 'hello' 'welcome back' and/or 'I'm glad you guy's are safe' Tala got his own surprise from Tyson.

They had been talking quietly, Tala apparently afraid of making any wrong moves as he just stood in front of Tyson, looking anywhere other then at Tyson. Tyson on the other hand threw his arms around Tala's neck, making him lose his balance, falling backwards.

Tala just laid on his back, Tyson top of him with his head buried in Tala's neck, blinking at the ceiling. Every since then those two have hardly left each other's side, sorta like Kai and Missy not leaving Max's.

I think that everything is going to be better from here on out. ""Rei.""I looked to my left and saw Lee sit down next to me.

""Lee. So are you finally happy now that you finally got Michael?"" I asked smirking as he blushed a little.

""Yeah. And all it took was Max and Kai to admit their feelings and well you and Bryan, Tyson and Tala, Ian and Kevin, Spencer and Robert to admit y'all feelings. Come to think of it, it's weird.""

""What is?"" I asked.

""Think about everybody I just said."" I just raised a confused eyebrow making him sigh dramatically. ""Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer? If someone had told me that they were nice back at the worlds, I would have called them a stupid idiot!""

""Oh, because they are supposed to be known for be cold and emotionless."" I murmured. I agreed with Lee on this one. If someone said I would have been dating Bryan, the "Psychopathic Lunatic" as I remember reading somewhere, I would have called them nuts even though I did have a major crush on him back then.

""Yeah."" Lee muttered yawning. I smiled as Michael walked over to us and sitting down. "Perhaps we should get some sleep. It'll help pass the time."

"Yeah." I muttered and glared at Bryan who looked innocent. Something was wrong. Like Max, that innocent look means something's up.

"Rei?" I looked at Varvara and Robby who looked at me.

"Yes?" I said slowly looking from the two kids to Bryan and back.

"Please forgive Bryan." Varvara said slightly pleading. "Don't hate him."

I knew it! He had to get these two involved. I glared at Bryan then turned back Varvara. "I don't hate him, sweetie, I'm just a little mad at him."

"Then don't be mad." I chuckled, as did Lee and Michael.

"Fine, I forgive him."

"Yay!" I laughed as Varvara tackled me. I petted her on her head sticking out my tongue at Bryan.

"Don't stick it out in less you plan to use it, Rei." I quickly brought my tongue back and I could feel my face heat up as Lee and Michael started laughing. I glared at Bryan who just shrugged as if what he said was no big deal.

**(End Of Rei's POV)**

**(Tala's POV) **

I smiled at Tyson who snuggled his head in my neck sighing as he did so. I am so happy to have him back in my arms. At first, in the hospital when he flinched away from me, I thought that it would be over between us.

I mean, he was raped for Pete's sake. Okay, I can't really explain why I thought it was over because even I don't know why. Maybe it's because almost everything was either taken from me or left me, I don't know.

I'm just glad that everything is getting better. I really like having him in my arms. I'm also happy to see my team and Kai finally happy too. Bryan, I had thought, would probably refuse to let anyone in but with Rei's caring, patience, and understanding, Bryan had opened up quite a bit.

Ian, well, he's happy with Kevin. Can't say he has matured any because of that prank he and Kevin pulled yesterday told me otherwise but I do know that he is a goodhearted boyfriend/friend.

Spencer has become more talkative too though the only person I had seen him talk that much too is Robert and Johnny only because Johnny was always with the two since he was too good for the rest of us (only joking though it might be true).

Kai, now he is a different story. I knew he had liked Max to the point where it turned into love but I had never seen him so determined to get back what he wanted especially from Voltaire and Boris. He wasn't even that determined when they showed him Black Dranzer when we were younger.

I looked up as May came over to us. "Tala?"

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow your CD player?" she asked looking down, playing with the edge of her shirt. I smiled slightly and looked down at Tyson, to find him asleep. I carefully moved him onto his original seat and stood up.

I walked over to my bag and rummaged through it intil I found it. I pulled it out and handed it to May who smiled and took it. "Need any CD's?"

"Well Michael is letting me use one of his but more is better." May said studying the CD player. I nodded and fished out my CD case and handed it to her. "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it." I said scratching the small girl behind her black ears. I had learnt that she liked it when people did that. She smiled and went back to her seat.

"You are so sweet." someone said. I turned and smiled at Tyson who was smiling back at me.

"Not as sweet as you." I replied smirking as he rolled his eyes. I sat back down in my seat only to have Tyson crawl back into my lap. I laid the chair back as far as it could go then grabbed the blanket that Tyson had grabbed earlier before the plane took off and covered us up.

"Hmm...Night Tala."

"Night Tyson."

**(End of Tala's POV)**

**(In Japan a few hours later, at the airport)**

"MOM, DAD!"

"MAX! I'm so glad you're safe." Judy said as she hugged her son tightly.

"Hey son how are you doing?" Tim (A/N: I don't what Max's dad name is, sorry.) asked as Max pulled back from Judy to hug him.

"A lot better." Max replied stepping back beaming at his parents. Judy looked up and smiled as Kai walked over with Missy hot on his heels. Kai smiled back and before he knew it, was in a motherly hug.

Tyson hugged his father and his Grandpa smiling. "I have missed you guys so much." he muttered.

"We've missed you too son, we missed you too." Bruce said pulling away ruffling Tyson's hair. "We have somebody who missed you also."

"Who?" Tyson asked bemused.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me, Ty." Tyson looked around a big grin on his face.

"HIRO!" Tyson yelled and jumped onto the older male who laughed. He had long light blue hair and brown eyes that sparkled as he laughed at the other boy's antics. All the other teams stopped and stared at them.

"Who's the new guy?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow at Tala who shrugged. Tala felt a little tug on his pants and looked down to find May looking from behind him.

"Hey, guy's meet my older brother, Hiro!" Tyson shouted at them.

"Older brother?" The rest chorused in surprise. Tala blinked as Tyson ran over to him and pulled him over to his family.

"Hiro, meet Tala. Tala, as I have already said, meet my older brother Hiro."

"So you must be his...boyfriend, right?" Hiro asked.

"Um...Yeah." Tala mumbled. Older brother meant protective brother, which meant that he had to watch what he did so that the older brother wouldn't skin him alive.

"You better take care of him and if I get wind of you hurting him, you better know how to run."

"Okay." Tala said squeaking a little as Hiro gave him a hard stare. Tala blinked as Hiro put his hand out smiling.

"Other then that, welcome to the family." Tala blinked again before shaking Hiro's hand and smiled back.

"Thank you." he replied.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson." Rick said to the old man who just walked up.

"Hello, my boy."

"Um...guys, the kids are uncomfortable." Rei said, nodding his head towards the children who looked at all the other people in the airport while at the same time clinging to whoever they were closes to.

"Who are the kids?" Judy asked.

"We'll explain later. Perhaps at the Dojo but right now let's get them out of here. They're not used to being around so many people." Tala explained. "Plus, there is something you all should know about them."

"Okay, let's go. The buses are outside waiting for us." Mr. Dickinson called waving them all towards the exit. Varvara clutched Bryan's hand hard biting her lip nervously. Bryan looked down, squeezing her hand slightly to let her know that it was okay and smiled. She gave a small smile back and let her older brother lead her.

**(At the Dojo)**

"Okay care to explain who they are now?" Bruce asked looking at May who hid behind Tala slightly.

"Okay, we'll start with Varvara, the one that looks exactly like her older brother, Bryan." Tala pointed to the girl who smiled shyly. "This one behind me is May, the one that is standing next to Rick is Little Max, then the boy next to Varvara is Robby and on Robby's other side is Daniel."

"Oh, hello kids." Judy said bending down in front of Tala and held out her hand. May looked at it before moving around Tala and shook it shyly.

"Okay, now the thing you guy's need to know." Tala said looking at each of the kids nervously. "Um...you might want to sit down for this."

The adults sat down perplexed. Tala sighed and looked down at May who looked back up uncertainly. "Do we have to?" She asked in a soft voice.

"It would be best that they know." Tala replied looking apologetically at the small girl who glanced back at the adults then back at the other kids who walked over to them.

"I'll do it first." Little Max said bravely. Tala nodded and Max took off his hat and jacket that he had since he escaped the underground lab back in Russia.

The adults all gasped as white ears twitched for it was now free from its binds. Slowly the others did the same and loud thuds were heard in the Dojo.

"Well, that could have gone better." Ian muttered as he walked over and poked Mr. Dickinson slightly with his foot as if expecting him to jump up and attack him.

**(Dinner at the Dojo)**

"So basically some of her soul is in Falborg and in vice versa, right?" Judy asked taking a bite out of her food.

"Something like that." Bryan replied looking as May, Little Max, and Varvara started giggling uncontrollably watching Ian and Kevin making faces with their food.

"Ian, Kevin, it's not polite to play with your food." Judy said sternly. They pouted but stopped. "Anyways, Tim and I have some announcements we would like to make."

Everyone quieted around the table and look at her and Tim as they both stood up. Judy shared a glance with her ex-husband then she turned her eyes to Max.

"We have been talking. We have realized many things, as I'm sure you all have. Our first announcement is, Tim and I decided to get remarried."

Max dropped his fork and started choking on his food. Kai patted him on the back intil he got over his coughing fit and turned back to Judy and Tim raising an eyebrow.

Max on the other hand stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards and ran over to his parents hugging them both. "Really?" He asked looking up at them beaming.

"Yes, son, really." Tim said laughing as Max hugged them even harder. A chorus of 'congratulations' ran around the room. "Okay, okay, settle down."

"Okay what's the other announcement?" Max asked stepping back from his parents.

"Well Tim and I thought really hard about it. If it is all right with The Demolition Boys and Kai, we would like to become their guardians. I would say we'll adopt them but then it would seem like incest for Max and Kai. So, boy's what do you say?"

To say that they were stunned was an understatement. They were beyond that. Tala looked at Kai who looked back at him both mouths slightly opened.

"Well," Tala said finally looking down at his plate, "it's alright by me."

"Yeah." Ian said nodding looking at the other three Russians who had yet say a thing.

"It would be nice." Spencer agreed.

"Yeah it would." Kai mumbled slightly averting his eyes to his food.

"Bryan?"

"Don't look at me." Bryan replied smirking.

"Okay then, now that that is settled, it's time to plan on your wedding." Emily said standing up. She grabbed Judy's wrist and begin to pull the older woman out of the room.

"Can we come too?" May asked jumping out of her chair.

"The more the merrier." Emily replied grinning as Varvara and May ran over to them helping Emily pull Judy out the room.

"Girls." everyone else muttered except for Mr. Dickinson, GG, Tim and Bruce who just smiled and rolled their eyes.

**(A few months later, the Wedding Day) **

"Mom, you look beautiful. All of you do." Max said smiling. Judy smiled back and looked down at her dress. It was a white strapless wedding dress that widen out the farther it went down.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was nicely done thanks to Varvara and her make-ups was put on by Emily herself. May, Varvara and Emily had on light blue dresses though Emily's was like Judy's, strapless.

Varvara hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her wings were clean and soft, shining in the light. May's hair was down and her ears and tail shined in the light just like Varvara's wings.

Max had on a black Tuxedo which all the men were warring though he had on a black tie. Some had red one, some had blue, and some even had smiling faces on theirs. Three guess as to who actually wore the smiling faces ties.

"Thanks." the females said smiling actually more like they were beaming.

"Well, I'll leave you lovely ladies to finish getting ready." Max said in a deep voice bowing as he left the room where the girls (and woman) laughed.

Max walked down the hallway to find Kai, Bryan, Tala, Tyson and Rei talking quietly while they waited for him. "Hey guy's."

"Hey. How are they coming out?" Rei asked grinning.

"They look beautiful." Max replied grinning back.

"Um...have you guys seen Ian and Kevin around?" Tala asked nervously.

"No, why?" Max asked slowly.

"I have a feeling those two are planning something." Bryan muttered.

"Good, so I'm not the only one getting that feeling." Tala muttered. Max and Kai shared a look before shrugging and walked off toward their seats.

They were outside on a beach in Japan where Mr. Dickinson had a beach house that he allowed the wedding to be held at. There were chairs lined up with about seven rows back, six or seven on each side of the walkway for the bride and them.

Max and Kai sat in the front row on the left side, next to Max's Grandmother, who didn't approve of their relationship but refused to hate her grandson and make him unhappy. She was a plump woman, but sweet and nice even if she had a habit of saying things as she sees it.

Tala, Tyson, Bryan, and Rei sat behind them. The only ones that were invited were some of Judy's friends from the training facility that knew about the kids, Judy's side of the family, all the Beyblading teams, Mr. Dickinson, GG, Bruce, and Hiro.

Of course the priest was invited and he was a good friend of Mr. D's so it was okay. Not far from them was a dance stage that Kai had some men put up so that they could dance.

Oliver and Rei had taken up the job of making the cake which was beautifully made. It had three layers and how the two other layers were being held up, only a few knew. Two figures of a man and woman sat in the middle of the top layer.

Soon the other people filed out, sitting down though some stood in the back like Hiro and Bruce instead of sitting down. May was to be the flower girl while the ring bearer was Little Max. Grandpa Granger was going to be Tim's best man since they had been good friends for awhile.

Tim, GG and the priest walked up to the front Tim sharing a happy glance between his son and himself as he walked past him. Varvara appeared not even a second later and sat down next to Bryan. Emily had went to sit next to Kenny who blushed and muttered something to her only to get a smile and blush back.

Once everyone was in position, the wedding song came on. Slowly Little Max walked down the aisle then came May who had a huge smile on her face as she threw flower petals and grains of rice in the air as she walked down the pathway.

About a minute later, Judy walked down the aisle, the veil covering her face, her arms looped around her fathers, an elderly man with little gray hair and a white and gray beard. Despite his age, his eyes shined with life.

Once they reach the front, her father turned to face her. He lifted the veil putting it over her head, both beaming at each other. He lent forward, kissing his daughter's cheek as she kissed his cheek back. He then grabbed one of Tim's hand and one of Judy's hand and placed them together.

"Take good care of her." He whispered to Tim who nodded. He sat down his wife and they clasped hands as the priest cleared throat.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I therefore charge both of you that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time."

When no one said anything, the man carried on, "Timothy Eugene Tate, do you take Judy Elizabeth Miller (A/N: I had to make her last name different) to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Judy Elizabeth Miller, do you take Timothy Eugene Tate to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Tim took a ring from the pillow Little Max held and put in on the third finger of Judy's left hand. Judy did the same to Tim, "By the power vested in Timothy Eugene Tate and Judy Elizabeth Miller, I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone (well almost everyone) cheered loudly as Judy and Tim kissed. They pulled back beaming and waved at everyone. Camera's were flashing while Max ran over to them hugging them.

"How much longer do I have to keep this stupid thing on?" Tala grumbled pulling at his suit.

"Intil the wedding is completely over." Tyson replied. Tala groaned and tugged harder at the suit. Tyson smiled and leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Don't worry, the party is over whenever you leave."

"Fine, fine, I'll keep the damn thing on." Tala grumbled.

"Tala! Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth?" They looked up to find Judy standing with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom." He replied standing up, hugging her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, it's dancing and eating time." Tyson said.

"Tsk, tsk, not yet. The cake still needs to be cut." Max said. They walked over to the table that had the food and cake on. After the cake was cut and Judy and Tim took a bite flirtatiously with Ian yelling out, "save it for the bedroom.", someone started the music.

**(Kai's POV) **

Tala and I walked over to where some microphones along with instruments were. I glanced at Tala who gave me a quick nervous glance before we each grabbed a microphone.

"Okay, listen up everyone." I said into the microphone. It had already been tested so it worked fine now. "Mom has asked me and Tala to do something that we never really thought about doing before."

"Yeah, never ever." Tala mumbled slightly. I smirked then looked back at the crowd.

"According to what I have been told, the first dance is for the newlyweds (A/N: At least that's what my mom told me), so everyone else, shoo, get off the dance floor." I said waving everyone off the floor.

"Ian!" Tala said warningly as the boy stepped on the dance floor and smirked at us. "Alright, believe it or not, mom has asked us to sing a song for her."

"Y'all can sing?"

"According to her, Emily, May, and Varvara, all who kindly eavesdropped in on us, yeah we can." Tala replied. "Anyway...where in the hell are the people who plays the damned instruments."

"TALA!"

"Sorry mom! Hey, you guys, aren't you supposed to play the instruments? Yeah? Then get your a...butts over here." Tala said stopping himself from saying ass. I snickered as Judy gave him a warning look. I made a whiplash sound which in turn got me a glare.

"Alright, ready."

"You do know what we're singing right?" I asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright." I took a deep breath as I heard Tala do. The music started with the piano then the others joined in.

:I see the questions in in your eyes.

I know what's weighing on your mind,

But you can be sure I know my part. :

\Cuz I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart\

I looked on the dance floor were Tim or should I say, dad, had his arms around Judy, again should I say, mom's waist who in return had her arms around dad's neck. I looked around for Max and finally met his beautiful blue eyes.

#I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear#

:I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands :

\We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
Won't have to ask if I still care\

:'Cause as time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all:

I still looked at Max as I sung. This song, I know why mom liked it a lot. Not trying to sound pathetic but it was sweet and in a way a very nice song.

:And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there:

\ I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there\

#For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear#

\And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there\

:I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there:

#For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear#

:I swear:

I sighed in relief as the song ended. I put the microphone back into it's place as everyone clapped. I looked at Tala who had a blush creeping onto his face.

I also felt a blush come on as I jumped off the stages only to get knocked down by my wonderful and apparently hyper boyfriend. "You two were great."

"Thanks." I said and kissed him slightly on the lips then smiled. "Hey hold on a minute, okay?"

Max nodded and I ran over to the person in charge of the music. I whispered something to him and he nodded. I went back to Max and smirked at his questioning glaze.

"Alright, the next song is dedicated to Max Tate, the son of the newlyweds, by his boyfriend. 'Amazed' by Lonestar."

"Kai?" Max asked confusedly. I just smirked even more and pulled him onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist, his own arms snaking their way around my neck.

We were the first ones to dance this time though others soon got on with us and started dancing also. "Kai, did you know that this has always been my favorite song?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"It's the only reason I know the song by heart. With you singing it most of the time when we were traveling." I said and smirked as a faint blush covered his nose. "Plus, it's true. The words, I mean."

"True about what? How you feel about me?"

"What else?" I asked kissing his nose slightly. He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"For now on, this is our song." I chuckled. After that we danced to a couple other songs before we sat down and took a sip of soda, while joking with others who had Missy sitting next to them eating something whenever someone dropped a piece of food.

"Guy's." I looked at Lee who looked around cautiously. "Kevin and Ian are missing again."

Everyone groaned, including me and Bryan. I looked around again and again, intil I finally caught sight of them. They had that innocent look again.

"What did you two do now?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing much." Ian replied casually smirking.

((Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating

But there are several other very important differences

Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input))

A new song had just came on, and it sounded strangely familiar. I looked back at the others, raising an eyebrow. They looked just as confused as I felt.

((Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought

Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up

You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds

I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns

Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined

To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time))

I'm glad that right about now, the flies weren't around or we would all have been choking on them. All of us looked shocked, some pissed expect Ian and Kevin who actually looked pleased.

((Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now))

"IAN, KEVIN!" Kevin and Ian suddenly looked around quickly. Mom was stomping over to them, looking beyond pissed. She has always hated that song, since it was 'inappropriate' according to Michael.

Kevin and Ian ran off in the opposite direction laughing. Within seconds Michael, Lee, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Rei, Rick and other the other teams including myself were laughing as hard as we could.

**(End Of Kai's POV) **

Later that night, people started leaving. The Majestics had already left to go back to their hotel, and Judy's friends and family had also left. Tala, Kai, Max, Tyson, Rei, Bryan, and Missy were talking as they walked into the beach house.

They stopped abruptly as they heard people talking in the kitchen. They all snuck closer to listen. "That was fun." they heard Emily say.

"Yeah." Kenny replied. Silence for a few minutes and just when the others thought the two of them weren't going to say another thing, Kenny coughed nervously.

"Um...Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I was...um well...I was thinking...I, um...never mind." The older teens rolled their eyes and continued to listen.

"Kenny, just ask it already."

"Huh, what?"

"I know what you are going to ask me so just do it."

"Um...okay. Wo-would y-you g-go out wi-with me?" Kenny stuttered. Tyson, Rei and Max mouths dropped open.

"You owe me twenty buck, Bryan." Tala whispered grinning.

"Yes."

"And I think you owe me twenty bucks Tala, or we could just call it even." Bryan shot back smirking. Tala pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine, it's even."

"Thought so."

Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. The sequel will be put up when I have the first few chapters done, so intil then see ya.

**Thank you all for reviewing, I really love you all. For one last time for this fic, please R&R even those who have read it but haven't reviewed, do it now so this fic can end with a bang (not literally, just the expression).**


End file.
